A tale of Heroes
by THE-DUDE remixed
Summary: He saw what was to come. He saw the death, destruction, and betrayal. And he decided to change it. He has gathered up those who would endure the pain of the trying times and given them a chance to take control of their fate. Everything else is up to them. A 'characters watch their own show' type of story. Contains swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliates. In fact I am opposed to the institution of shonen slavery. It is appalling that these kids are forced to fight monstrosities so that others can make books and shows out of their suffering for the amusement of the masses. Anime abolitionists unite!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Jutsu/other techniques_

 **Future Vision**

A/N: I've wanted to do one of these 'characters watch their shows/movies' for a while. I love the idea of characters seeing how they change. It is also nice to use it to prevent bad things from happening, at least in this story (don't worry Asuma and Neji, I'm coming to save you!). I was going to put It off for a few months but a certain event made me reconsider. One of my favorite authors, Owlgirl16, was forced to take down 3 of her stories, all part of the same series of stories, 'Reading Naruto Shiipuden...'. Now I already ranted about It In my other story so I won't go Into detail about my displeasure but suffice It to say that this story Is the equivalent of me giving the finger to the admins. But don't worry, that's not the main reason that's just a bonus, extra motivation. This takes place after Shikamaru checkmates Temari then forfeits In the first chunin exam. Don't worry about my other story, I only plan on working on this when I'm stuck and can't figure out what to write in 'More than Human'.

Chunin Exam stadium

"I can't believe that lazy ass. He went through all that work and he just gives up. He had her cornered, not enough chakra my ass. He was just too damn lazy to continue. And you know he probably had a plan for if he ran out of chakra, he just didn't wanna put In the effort. He got everybody worked up too, he made me cheer for him. When I get my hands on him I'll..."

Choji Akamichi sat in the stands watching his friend and teammate Shikamaru Nara as he exited the battlefield below. All the while his other teammate Ino Yamanaka continued her furious tirade on her teammate's lack of ambition, using some choice words in the process.

"I don't know why you're so surprised Pig, it was basically a given that Shikamaru was gonna find some way to lose", said Ino's best frenemy Sakura Haruno. "I bet the only reason he entered the exams was because you forced him too. You should be surprised that he put In the effort to last this long."

"Shut up Forehead nobody asked you!", Ino yelled at Sakura. The most frustrating part was that Ino knew she was right. Though she wouldn't tell HER that.

"Speaking of surprises, I still can't believe that Naruto actually beat Neji", Ino said, partly to change the subject of the conversation.

"You know, a few months ago I would've agreed with you. But ever since we've been a team he's managed to surprise me", Sakura said.

"Come on Forehead, you don't expect me to believe that. You used to always say how annoying he is.", Ino said.

"Don't get me wrong, he can be obnoxious sometimes but he's gotten better. He's not stupid, he just didn't have any social skills, he didn't know how to talk to people.", Sakura said. "But he's started to grow on me. And though they won't admit it, he and Sasuke-kun are friends."

"Wait, how did THAT happen?", Ino exclaimed.

"It started because Naruto trains harder than anyone I've ever seen."

"Really? He was always goofing off in class."

"Well apparently he did most of his training in his free time. Anyway, when Sasuke-kun saw how hard Naruto was training he decided to step up his own and before we all knew it they were rivals. Since then Sasuke-kun's been a little more open and Naruto's been a little more mature."

"I was wondering why you three were so relaxed around each other during the preliminaries."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei practically drilled teamwork into our heads. It was hard for me and Sasuke-kun but Naruto took to It like a duck to water. He's always making these crazy plans that end up working, It's incredible."

"You don't say. You know I never noticed this but Naruto's kinda cute. And that blood oath he took to avenge Hinata was pretty romantic."

"You have a weird idea of romance Pig."

"I'm just saying that now I get why she's into him." Ino then got a devious look in her eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sakura had a similarly devious look. "You know it."

"We should totally get them together!", they both squealed delightedly.

"Alright, first we gotta find some common interests. What are their hobbies?", Sakura asked.

"Well, I know Hinata likes flower pressing", Ino said

"That's good since Naruto likes gardening.", Choji said, having listened to the conversation.

"Really?", Sakura asked in disbelief. "I never thought Naruto would like something so...calm."

"Wait how do you know this anyway?", Ino asked.

"We used to hang out, remember?", he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you and Shikamaru used to hang out with Naruto and Kiba.", Sakura said.

"Why'd you guys stop hanging out anyway?", Ino asked.

"Well, you know how me and Shikamaru are best friends?", Choji asked.

"Duh. You two have been inseperable for years.", Ino stated.

"That's how Kiba and Naruto used to be. They were like two peas in a pod. They were the ones in charge whenever we ditched class to have fun. They'd plan pranks and Shikamaru and I would get us out of trouble. Those were good times."

"So what happened?", Sakura asked.

"Kiba's mom was always putting pressure on him cuz he's clan heir. That's one of the reasons he liked goofing off with Naruto. But his mom was always coming down on him since he wasn't taking his training seriously and his grades were bad. He couldn't yell at her so he took it out on the only person he could."

"Dang. And knowing Naruto he would probably get mad and say something right back.", Sakura said with a wince.

"Yeah and before long they would be fighting. Eventually both of them just stopped hanging out. With me and Shikamaru too since they might've run into each other."

"That's terrible.", Ino said sadly.

"Yeah but it's all good now. Ever since the preliminaries they've been hanging out again."

"I haven't seen them hanging out lately.", Ino said.

"Well they haven't really had lots of chances since Naruto kept disappearing for training the past month, but they still found some time to catch up. I talked to Kiba and he said that it was like they both got all their anger and frustration out during the match and they realized how stupid they were acting. You know, Kiba may be hot headed and reckless sometimes but he's a good guy who's loyal to his friends."

"Huh that's interesting. Kiba's looking good too, now that he took off that jacket of his.", Ino said with a small smile.

"Geez Pig, are you trying to hit on every guy here? And what about Sasuke-kun?", Sakura asked.

"Hey I'm just broadening my horizons. You're just upset that you don't have any guys that are into you Forehead.", Ino said. "Oh wait, I guess there's Lee."

"Oh no!", Sakura exclaimed.

"What's the matter?", Ino asked.

"I just realized that I haven't been to see Lee once this entire month."

"Crap you're right.", Ino said. "Well he's a nice guy I'm sure he won't be mad."

"That's exactly the point. I wasn't very nice to him when we first met yet when those Oto ninjas attacked me in the Forest of Death he jumped to my defense without a second thought. Even when the odds were against him he kept going. And I couldn't even be bothered to visit him when he almost died."

Both girls were quiet for what felt like a long time but was really just a few minutes.

"Hey Sakura I just realized, we've never hung out with Hinata.", Ino said in a sad voice. "I mean, the only reason I know she likes flower pressing is because she came to my family's shop a couple times. Other than that I don't think I ever even had a full conversation with her."

"And none of us hung out with Shino either."

"It didn't seem to really bother him too much", Ino said in a small, feeble voice.

"I used to think it didn't bother Naruto either. But since I've been around him more I've noticed that a lot of the time his smile seems fake. Especially when someone insults him or Is mean to him, like he's trying to mask his feelings. I know Shino's part of the Aburame clan, but I think he also likes to hide his emotions so nobody can see how hurt he is. He was avoided almost as much as Naruto."

"And I hated the fact that I was put onto this team when it first happened.", Ino said. She then turned to her teammate, "Choji I'm really sorry that I was mean to you all the time."

"It's ok Ino. The important thing is we're friends now.", Choji said.

"I don't even know what Naruto or Sasuke do in their spare time.", Sakura said.

"I feel terrible. We were so shallow and competitive chasing after Sasuke that we didn't even care to know our classmates.", Ino said, dejected.

"Do you think it's too late? ", Sakura asked.

"Nah, it's never too late", Choji assured them.

"Well where do we begin?", Ino asked.

"Start small. Maybe invite everybody to train and go from there", Choji suggested.

Both girls were happy and excited by Choji's advice and were about to start discussing ways to break the ice with their fellow shinobi when they heard a low humming noise.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?", Choji asked.

"Yeah, but where's it coming from?", Sakura replied.

"It's like it's coming from all around us.", Ino said. "Is It just me or Is It getting louder?"

The humming was slowly getting louder and sharper. When they looked around however, most people around them seemed to not notice it. The only ones who seemed to hear it were their fellow genin and their senseis. Meanwhile, the noise grew louder and louder until it felt like their eardrums would rupture, and when it hit it's crescendo there was a bright light that blinded all who witnessed it and when it was over several people in the stadium were gone without a trace.

* * *

Konohagakure-18 years previously

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Children were playing and laughing as their parents watched on with smiles on their faces. The markets were bustling as people went to and fro, getting the things they need and stopping to have a chat with friends. Not everyone was enjoying this beautiful day though.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late again.", a young boy panted as he ran through the streets. He was running so fast that his blue jacket with a red and white fan on the back was dancing wildly behind him in the wind and his orange goggles were wrapped firmly around his eyes and were messing up his black hair.

"Hey slow down!"

"Dang Kids!"

"You almost broke my neck you little punk!"

"My cabbages!"

The boy ignored the various noises of protest at his wild run, merely yelling a quick "Sorry" over his shoulder as he continued on.

After running for several more minutes, during which he had left the village proper and entered into a wooded area, he came within sight of a clearing with three logs In the middle of It. With a triumphant shout he dropped into a slide until he came to a stop next to the middle log.

"Safe!", he shouted as he jumped to his feet. He then leaned nonchalantly on the log. "First one here too. No one will even know I forgot."

"Except for us dobe."

The boy gave a resigned sigh and turned around to see a silver haired boy with a mask covering his lower face, a brown haired girl with purple markings on her cheeks, and a blond haired blue eyed man with a stern expression.

"Obito, would you care to tell me why you are late again?", the man asked in a stern voice. Yet despite his expression there was an amused twinkle in his eyes and a slight upturn to his lips, which eased some of the tension In the boy's shoulders.

"Well it's like this Minato-sensei. I was walking along the road when I saw this cat whose owner was stuck in a tree, so of course I had to help them out.", Obito said with a cheeky smile.

The man, Minato, dropped his serious countenance and smiled. "Well I'll give you points for originality. But still, you should learn to be more responsible with your time."

"Yeah, and because you're always late it cuts into my training time.", the silver-head said.

"Shut it Kakashi. This IS training.", Obito said

"How?"

"I'm working on my cardio and you're getting a good lesson in patience. After all a ninja needs to learn to bide his time."

Kakashi got a tick mark at that and was about to give an annoyed reply, when he was interrupted by the girl.

"Will you two please do me a favor and shut up.", she said, annoyed.

"Tch, whatever."

"Of course Rin, I'll do anything you say.", Obito gushed with hearts In his eyes.

"Now that that's over with, can you three come over here please?", Minato said.

The three students immediately obeyed and were soon gathered in front of him.

"Alright well first off Kakashi, Obito actually brings up a good point.", Minato said.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, patience is a very important skill for a shinobi.", Minato stated. "As shinobi, times we must rely on stealth and an important part of stealth is patience and knowing when to act and when to stay put. And sometimes people are held up by unforseen events and so you will have to wait."

"Haha, you got told Kakashi.", Obito taunted.

"And Obito you really need to have better discipline.", Minato stated.

"What?!"

"You were saying dobe."

"I like you Obito but you need to learn responsibility. And show some decorum. Shinobi are supposed to be professional and show that we take our missions seriously. We cannot afford to act undignified.", Minato said.

"MINATO-KUN!"

Suddenly Minato was tackled from behind by a red blur. When he was able to get his bearings he looked at the person who was hanging onto his back and saw a beautiful woman with red hair and violet eyes.

"Kushina-chan, what are you doing here?", Minato asked.

"What? Can't a girl pop in to see her boyfriend?", Kushina said. She then started to get tears In her eyes. "D-do you not l-like me anymore?"

"Oh Kushina-chan, how could you even think such a thing. Your mere presence banishes the dreariness and desolation from this wretched day, leaving only golden light In It's place.", Minato said in a dramatic voice, while holding Kushina's right hand in both of his.

"Minato-kun, how sweet your honeyed words feel to me.", Kushina said in an equally dramatic voice, while looking away and placing her left hand on her forehead. "Yet how can I know that your words are true? Would you scale the highest peak and declare your love to the heavens?"

Minato pulled her into his embrace. "Not only would I shout my love to the heavens, I would carve it into the very sky."

"Oh Minato-kun!"

"Kushina-chan!"

Then they started to make exaggerated kissing noises until they both burst out laughing.

"I wasn't sure you'd go with it at first.", Kushina said with a smile. "What tipped you off? The tears?"

"That and the stutter, which I might add was adorable.", Minato said with a sweet smile. His statement caused Kushina to blush.

"Oh stop.", she said with a smile before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I am mystified as to how two of the best ninjas In the village can be so crazy.", Kakashi deadpanned

Rin however was looking at the two with tears in her eyes. "I think it's so beautiful how in love they are."

"You know they were just kidding around, right?", Kakashi said.

"Yeah, and they are so in sync with each other that they know what the other is thinking and what they want without even talking. They get each other perfectly, even the other's humor.", Rin exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at the three of them like they were crazy and he was the only sane one.

The two lovebirds were broken out of their make our session by someone clearing their throat.

"So sensei, what was that about professionalism?", Obito said snickering.

"Well we're jonin, those rules don't apply to us.", Minato stated.

"What, that's so not fair.", Obito said.

"Hey, it may not be fair but it works for us.", Minato said.

"Oooh Minato-kun, I love it when you're a little mean.", Kushina purred. She then pinched Minato's behind causing him to jump slightly.

"Well someone's been a little naughty. How about we..."

"For the love of god, can we please get started before I'm scarred for life!", Obito yelled.

Both of the adults looked a little sheepish at that statement and Minato opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a low humming noise.

"What's that sound?", Rin asked as her hand inched to her kunai pouch.

"I don't know but I want everybody to be on guard.", Minato answered. He then pulled out two kunai, one regular one and another one with three prongs. "Everyone form up."

The five of them got into a circle with their weapons out and backs to each other, while their bodies were tense in anticipation of what might come.

All the while the noise grew steadily louder and sharper, until it felt like nails were being pounded into their skulls. When the noise peaked and they felt they could take no more, they were enveloped by a blinding white light and when it disappeared they were gone without a trace.

* * *

?

In a room far, far, away (but not too long ago since it was still happening), 31 people, and a pig, suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Though their landing was...hmm, let's say far from graceful.

"Who's on my leg?"

"Would someone please stop stepping on my hair."

"Neji, what self-respecting guy cares that much about their hair?"

"Kakashi I swear to god, that better not be your hand on my ass."

"Kakashi, you better hope that's not your hand on my girlfriend's ass."

"Don't worry Nai-chan, It's my hand."

"What the hell Anko?"

"Sorry, It's just so squeezable."

"Jiraiya, if you don't get your hands off my boobs you're gonna lose them."

"Sorry Tsunade, it just happened like that."

"You didn't even land anywhere near me."

"Yosh, this is a most youthful excercise. Let's see who can get out of this pile first."

"Yes Gai-sensei, I will not fail."

"Alright I'm sick of this."

"Temari, what are you gonna..."

Suddenly everybody was flung out of the pile by a gust of wind. Luckily they all managed to land on their feet.

"Phew, that's much better.", the blond girl named Temari said with obvious relief.

"Well now that that's over with does anybody know where we are?", the big-breasted blond named Tsunade asked.

As everyone started looking around in confusion, both at where they were and who they were with, one Kakashi Hatake took a moment to observe his surroundings.

He saw his three cute genin; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

His friend and "Eternal Rival" Gai was here, along with his genin; his protege Lee, that hyuga kid Neji, and that girl with the weapon fetish...Tenten, he believed her name was.

'I don't know whether to pity or envy the guy that gets her into bed...maybe a little of both', he thought with a perverted giggle.

He noticed his good friend Asuma Sarutobi, as well as the neo Ino-shika-cho trio; Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Not too far from him was the beautiful Kurenai Yuuhi with her special tracking team; the stoic Shino, the crazy Kiba, and the shy hyuga heiress Hinata, who was stealing glances at his student Naruto.

'I hope I have a camera on the day he realizes her feelings for him.', he thought amused.

He noted, with surprise, the presence of the siblings from Suna and their sensei; he believed their names were Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. And their sensei's name was...Baloo? No Baki, yes that was it.

He also noticed that the head of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) division Ibiki Morino was there. He noted how cool and calm the scarred man was, considering the situation. It was a far cry from the actions of the person next to him; his colleague Anko Mitarashi. He saw that she was practically twitching with energy and was trying to keep an eye on every inch of the room...well he noticed after he stopped looking at her chest.

He waa shocked to see the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, there. Despite his age he was still a formidable shinobi and would've been hard to catch off guard.

He was even more surprised to see the Third's students in attendance; Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, along with Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. He was glad to see them though. Jiraiya was one of the few people who appreciated the beauty of the female figure. And Tsunade...well Tsunade was a perfect example of the beauty of the female figure. She had two good examples too. Shizune was quite a looker as well. Though he found It odd that she was holding a pig.

But when he turned to look at the final group of people, he stopped in his tracks.

'I-it can't be. This must be a dream, there's no way this is real.', he thought.

Yet despite his disbelief he started inching his way closer to the group until he was within speaking distance.

"M-minato sensei?"

Minato turned when he heard his name and his eyes widened when they fell on Kakashi.

"Kakashi, quick question. Do you happen to have an older brother?", he asked the silver haired boy near him.

"No, I'm an only child. Why do you ask?", young Kakashi said, before he turned to see what his sensei was looking at. When he saw what appeared to be an older version of he gave a startled yelp and jumped a foot In the air (which Obito would recall later amid gales of laughter) before he reflexively threw the kunai that he had in his hand at his doppelganger, who easily caught it between his fingers. This immediately put everyone in the room on edge, as they all took position in case a fight broke out. Luckily, before the situation could escalate further there was a flash of light and a note appeared, which Hiruzen grabbed. He looked at the paper curiously before speaking.

"It seems to be a letter explaining the situation.", he said., "It says for me to read it out loud."

And with a quick clearing of his throat he began.

"Good day to you all.

Now you're probably wondering right about now where you are and what you're doing here. You probably also have questions as to why there are two Kakashis (as if one wasn't bad enough, am I right). Well how about I answer that last one first. To Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi (the young one), every other person in this room is from 18 years in the future. So the taller silver haired guy is future Kakashi. Now, I'm sure that's a lot to process so I'll let you guys talk amongst yourselves as you get acquainted. When you're ready to continue let me know."

Everyone in the room was silent when the 3rd finished. The knowledge that the great 4th Hokage, his team, and his wife (though not many were aware of that fact) were among them slowly settled on the room.

Minato slowly turned his head to look at the older Kakashi. The older Kakashi grew uncomfortable under his gaze, since he didn't know what was going on behind his blank face. Suddenly, a smile broke out on Minato's face before he quickly walked over and pulled old Kakashi into a, manly, hug. It caught Kakashi off guard but he quickly got over that and returned the hug.

Minato began talking as soon as the hug ended.

"Wow, look at you Kakashi, you're about as tall as me now. How've you been? What have you been up to? I bet you're a jonin already.", he said rapidly.

Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his neck due to nerves. "I've been good sensei. I actually made jonin years ago. I have my own genin team now."

"Really? Well I'm sure you make a good sensei Kakashi.", Minato said proudly. "Where are your genin? Are they here?"

"I saw them earlier. I thought they would have come over here already.", old Kakashi said.

"Aww, did you miss us sensei?", Sakura said as she appeared behind him, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah there you 3 are. Minato-sensei this is my team; Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.", old Kakashi said.

"Hello"

"Yo"

"Hn"

"Talkative bunch aren't they?", Kushina said sarcastically.

"Ah man. I can't believe they actually gave you a team 'Kashi.", Obito said with a groan.

"I told you to stop calling me that.", young Kakashi said irritably. "And why wouldn't they make me a sensei?"

"Would it kill you to show some humility for once?", Obito said.

"Kakashi has a point Obito.", Rin said. "He's the best out of the 3 of us. He's a prodigy and the Hokage would want him to pass on what he knows. That's why Minato-sensei was given a team."

"Even Rin agrees with me.", young Kakashi said triumphantly. "Not that I'd even want a team. I don't know how they convinced me to look after some rookies that would slow me down." He then noticed that his future self's students were staring at him. "What are you 3 looking at?"

Naruto turned to older Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that this kid is you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", young Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I'm a little lost too.", Rin said.

"I can't imagine Kakashi being anything other than a smug bastard.", Obito said.

"Obito be nice.", Minato chastised. "Still, could you 3 clear this up for us please? Can you tell us what kind of sensei Kakashi is?"

"Well, he's always late.", Naruto said. "Like, really late!"

"Yeah, he usually keeps us waiting for 2 hours", Sakura agreed.

And he always uses some lame excuse, like 'A black cat crossed my path' ", Sasuke said.

"Or 'I had to help an old lady cross the street' ", Sakura said.

"Or his favorite 'I got lost on the road of life' ", Naruto said.

"He's lazy too.", Sasuke said. "He flaunts it and uses it to get us to do his chores for him, then calls it training. And I'm not talking about D-ranks, he does it outside of missions."

"He's always taking us out to eat then skipping out on the check.", Naruto said.

"He likes to mess with people by reading a book and pretending not to hear them.", Sakura said. "And when he finally does look up he always says the same thing..."

"Hm, did you say something?", all three of them said at once.

"It's freaking annoying!", Naruto said.

"He's a pervert.", Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yeah. He's always reading porn everywhere we go. And I mean everywhere.", Naruto said. "In the Hokage's office, in front of clients, in restaurants and stores, during training, when we're just walking down the street. It's embarassing."

"He has a sadistic sense of humor, especially during training.", Sakura said.

"And he's a pedophile.", Naruto exclaimed. "He stuck his fingers in my butt."

Obito could no longer keep it together after that and he began rolling on the ground laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Meanwhile, the rest of his team looked horrified.

"Nooooooooooooo.", Rin wailed. "Kakashi-kun, what has become of you? How could the boy I love become corrupted?"

"Oh god, I trained an Orochimaru-Jiraiya hybrid.", Minato said in horror.

"Minato, what the hell did you teach him?", Kushina yelled furiously.

Young Kakashi was stark white and his eyes were wide open. He turned to his older self. "You...I mean me...whoever you are please tell me it isn't true!". However, when he laid eyes on his future self he saw that he had his face buried in a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise', and when he heard his younger self he looked up and asked, "Hm, did you say something?"

Young Kakashi was quiet in silent horror before he grabbed his head saying, "Oh god, it's true!", which caused Obito to laugh harder and start pounding the ground. Everyone else in the room had heard the description of Kakashi-sensei, and their reactions were varied and, well, hilarious.

The genin in the room couldn't believe that future Kakashi was made a sensei (though a certain white-eyed boy and bun-haired girl were not quite as shocked as the rest of them).

The other jonin in the room, as well as the Sandaime, had their faces in their hands in resigned shame. Well...not all of them were resigned. "Kakashi, my eternal rival, it is most un-youthful to train your students in such a manner. You should not subject them to your cool and hip attitude, lest they copy you.", Gai yelled.

Jiraiya had a smile on his face and was giving old Kakashi a thumbs up. Tsunade was cracking her knuckles, and the only thing that seemed to be stopping her from unleashing her rage was Shizune's efforts to calm her down, and Indecision as to whether she should attack Kakashi or Jiraiya.

Minato then looked straight at his future student. "Kakashi, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wait a minute.", Sakura said. "I know this all sounds bad, but that's because it's taken out of context."

"I may have overreacted about the whole pedophile thing.", Naruto said. "But I'm still a little mad at Kakashi-sensei about it, especially because we had just met the day before."

"Would you say you're still sore about it Naruto?", old Kakashi asked with a smile.

"I hate you sometimes sensei."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, and even Naruto smiled good-naturedly after a while.

"As I was saying", Sakura said, "despite all his faults he is a good teacher. In fact, in the first test he gave us he taught us a very important lesson."

"Let me guess, he gave you the bell test.", Minato said In a knowing voice.

"How'd you know that?", Sasuke asked.

"It's a bit of a tradition.", Minato said. "I gave it to my own students. It's supposed to encourage teamwork."

"Yeah, that's essentially what he taught us but it's more than that.", Sakura explained. "He taught us something that has become an essential part of our nindo. It's the core of everything he teaches us, it's the very core of our team."

"What is it?", Minato asked.

"Those who break the rules are trash", Naruto suddenly said, "but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

At that statement both young Kakashi and Obito turned to each other.

'Wait a minute, that's what Obito is always saying', young Kakashi thought in bewilderment.

'Why would Kakashi adopt my code when he's always putting down my beliefs?', Obito thought. 'What changed? '

All the while Minato looked on with a smile. Obito and young Kakashi looked like they were trying to speak but couldn't find the words. Luckily, Minato seemed to understand.

"I think that no more words are needed for now. We should move on to other things.", Minato stated. Everybody seemed to agree.

"Wait, I just thought of something.", Naruto said. He then pointed at both Kakashis. "We need to figure out what to call you guys so we don't get confused."

"Oh right.", Minato said. "How about the older one be called Kakashi-sensei at all times?"

"It's a little long but alright.", Kakashi-sensei said.

"Great.", Minato said. "Hey note guy, we're ready to continue."

There was another flash of light and a second letter appeared, which Minato caught.

"It's good that we've got that cleared up. Now first off: Where are you? Well...that's a little hard to explain. You are in a realm outside of time and space. Huh, I guess it wasn't that hard to explain. As to why I brought you here. You're all here to partake in something extraordinary. Something magnificent. Something CRAZY! The thing is, I'm not gonna tell you what it is. The reason is because I'm gonna give you a choice. You can choose to stay and see the surprise, or you can choose to go back home. It will be decided by popular vote, meaning that whatever choice gets the most votes will be the one I Implement. Everyone gets one vote: no exceptions. The choice Is yours."

Everyone took a moment to let the Information sink In. As If there had been a signal, most of the people in the room started to group together in the middle of the room In order to discuss their options. Both Gaara and Naruto hung back a bit, though for different reasons. Gaara simply didn't care about what was going on, but Naruto was thinking deeply about what he just heard.

On the one hand they could just go home. There was no telling what the mysterious note giver had planned, or if it might be dangerous. On the other hand, if the person had wanted to hurt them they would've done it already. He was able to get all of them here so he had the capability, and he had all of them gathered in one room so he definitely had the opportunity. And Naruto just had a feeling that this person didn't mean them harm, and he figured he had been a good judge of character so far. Plus, he couldn't deny that his sense of adventure was really interested in whatever the surprise was.

He exited his thoughts in time to catch the end of the discussion in the middle of the room.

"It's unanimous then?", Minato was saying.

There were various words of assent from everybody.

"Whoever this is must think we're idiots if they think we'd agree to something that's probably a trap.", Tsunade said.

"Yeah, it's definitely smarter and safer to just go home.", Kushina said. "Though it was nice to meet you all."

"It was nice seeing you too but we should probably get this done quickly. We don't know what you 5 will remember Minato and we wouldn't want to change the timeline too much.", the Sandaime said.

"You're right Hokage-sama.", Minato said. "Alright sir, we are ready to vote."

There was another flash of light and suddenly there was a podium in the middle of the room. There were 2 buttons on top; one said **'** Home'"and the other said 'Stay'. Under each there was a counter.

One by one the people in the room went forward and pressed the'Home' button. The counter underneath kept going up until there was only 2 people left: Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara was getting impatient. All the people around him were making him tense and uncomfortable, and he just wanted to get away. So he strode forward quickly, for him at least, and pressed the 'Home' button. Now the only one left was Naruto.

"Come on already dobe, press it so we can go back." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what the point is. Since this is by popular vote the decision' s already been made.", Kankuro said, as he pointed at the counter underneath the 'Home' button, which showed 30 votes. There was a quick flash and a note wrapped around a rock fell on his head.

"Damnit what the hell.", Kankuro yelled in pain and rage. Temari picked up the rock and pulled the note off.

"It says that everybody has to vote."

"Alright kid you heard the girl. Vote so we can get the hell out of here.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto walked over to the podium with everyone's eyes on him, raised his hand, and brought it down on the 'Stay' button. The counter underneath changed to show 1 vote before the podium disappeared Into the ground.

"Hey kid, what are you trying to pull?", Kushina burst out. "We all agreed to go home."

"Are you telling me you guys would miss out on the adventure of a lifetime? Just to go home?", Naruto asked.

"Yes you idiot.", Tsunade yelled.

"Now that's enough everyone.", Minato called out. "Like we said, his vote won't change anything so no harm no foul."

There was another flash of light and an envelope fell into Minato's hands.

"It says 'It's been decided' on the front."

"Don't know why he's making a big deal, we already know the decision.", Asuma said.

"Hey, some people like to add a little showmanship. I applaud him, whoever he is.", Jiraiya said.

"Alright, let's get this over with.", Minato said. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"I am glad to announce that you all will be staying for the surprise. Thank you."

There was complete silence, which was broken by Naruto jumping into the air and yelling, "All right!"

However, his joy immediately evaporated when he felt 2 very large killing intents being directed at him. He slowlytturned around and jumped back in fear when he saw Kushina and Tsunade standing directly behind him with murderous looks on their faces.

"You goddamn brat.", Tsunade yelled at him. "What the hell did you do?!"

"You little shit. You just had to choose to stay and now look where it's gotten us.", Kushina snarled as she grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

Lady Tsunade, Kushina-san please calm down.", Shizune begged.

"Stay out of this Shizune!", Tsunade snapped.

"What do you have to say for yourself you little punk?", Kushina asked.

"I had a feeling that whoever brought us here doesn't want to hurt us, so I wanted to see what they wanted to show us.", he said back with just as much aggressiveness as Kushina.

"What makes you so sure they're friendly?", Kushina asked.

"I have a gut feeling.", he said back confidently.

"You did this all because of a feeling?", Kushina yelled, getting in his face.

Naruto didn't back down, in fact he got right in her face too and was just as angry. "I'm sure of It and nothing you say will make me change my mind. I stand by my decision and I nevergo back on my word. Besides, I'm not the one who actually decided we stay."

"You've got a point brat.", Tsunade said. She then took a deep breath before yelling, "Alright you son of a bitch. You better get your fucking ass out here before I come find you! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"No need to shout Jugs."

Everyone in the room turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw a young man. He was in his early 20s. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a pair of worn, bright red running shoes. He had on a red shirt with a picture of a man in a schoolboy outfit on the front. At the top in big letters it said 'AC/DC', and at the bottom it said 'LIVE AT RIVER PLATE'. He was fairly dark, most would say middle eastern or Indian (he had heard that many times), but was actually hispanic. His hair was reminiscent of the early Beatles, but it was unintentional and it was a little more unruly. And he was wearing a mischievious smile on his face.

"Good day to you all. I am THE-DUDE remixed, though you may refer to me simply as THE-DUDE."

"What kind of name is that?", Kiba asked.

"Well I sometimes visit this fanfiction site and I would always leave reviews under the pseudonym 'THE DUDE'. Well one day I started my own profile but the name 'THE DUDE' was already taken, hence why I added the 'remixed' at the end, to show I'm like that dude only better."

"...I have no idea what any of that meant.", Kiba replied.

"Dang, I forgot that this is a different universe.", THE-DUDE said.

Obito then cleared his throat to get his attention. "Okay listen dude..."

"THE-DUDE. You gotta say the full thing. I'll also answer to Mr. DUDE, Sir DUDEness, or El DUDErino if you're not into the whole brevity thing.* "

"Right, well Mr. DUDE could you tell us what's going on. Because last I checked nearly all of us voted to go home. ", Obito said.

"Yeah I'm gonna be honest with you, it didn't matter which one you voted for I was going to keep you here from the start.", THE-DUDE replied.

"Then why the hell did you have us vote in the first place?", Kurenai shouted.

"Well I figured most of you would want to stay, and it would be easier to accept if you thought it was your idea.", TD said. "Oh by the way I've decided it would be easier if you called me TD. But if you wanna refer to me as Sir DUDEness I won't stop you."

"Um...ok I'll take that under advisement.", Minato said. "But, you still lied to us. And for what? So you could mess with us in some messed up game?"

"Don't be fooled Mr. Namikaze.", TD said, suddenly serious. "I am not messing with you, and this Is no game. I said I would reveal to you my surprise, and I am a man of my word. I am going to give you a glimpse of something few ever have the privilege to see."

"What is it?", Naruto said, so low that it wouldn't have been heard if the room wasn't silent in anticipation.

"The future"

"But changing the future seems very dangerous.", Shizune said nervously.

"Yes, the consequences of such a thing could be dire.", the Sandaime said.

"I'm not just doing this for kicks. There are dark days ahead of you. Things have already been set in motion. Some would say it began on the day of the Chunin exam finals, which is an important day isn't it Baki?", Td asked the man, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Some would say it began in the Forest of Death during the 2nd exam.", he said with a meaningful glance at Team 7. "But this evil was set in motion years ago. A series of events which culminated into the future which I am trying to prevent. You all will be tested on this dangerous road, and not all of you make it out the other side. But I am giving you a chance to take control of your destiny and forge a better world. It is up to if you wish to take it.

Nobody spoke, but they didn't need to. He could see the determination on their faces, the will to change things for the better.

"Alright then."

"So how is this going to work? The Great Toad Sage is able to catch glimpses of the future in his dreams.", Jiraiya said.

"Yes he is able to see a vague idea of the future, but my way is much more accurate. And if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this in style.", TD said. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of comfortable theater seats rose from the ground and a large screen came from the ceiling onto the wall in front of them.

Everyone started to move to sit down. Once everybody had taken a seat Kakashi-sensei got TD's attention.

"Where are we going to start? What do we have to do?", he asked.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot to explain.", TD said sheepishly. He stomped his foot and another podium rose out of the ground. This one had an indentation shaped like a hand in the center. "First, a person has to put his hand on the podium here, but that's the easy part. Now, you can't look for a specific part of the future given the fact that you don't know what it is to look for. So you have to ask a question. Something you want to know."

"All you have to do is ask a question?", Ino asked.

"Not just any question. A meaningful question.", TD explained. "Something...personal that pertains to you. Something that will help you in both body and mind. It can be a big thing or a small thing, just as long as it's a thing that's important to you. Do you all understand?"

He received many affirmative nods.

"And just so you know, I've locked all your chakra away so none of you try to kill each other or me ok.", he said with a smile. "So, who wants to go first?"

*This is from The Big Lebowski. In case you were thinking of suing me for plagiarism.

Author's Note

Wow, this is the longest thing I've written yet. FYI, if you don't know anything about Naruto then this story isn't for you. I will not be going into in-depth explanations of the backstory unless I have to because it would take too long. Like I said at the beginning this will be updated sporadically. If I don't know what to write in my other story or the mood hits me then I'll probably work on this story. Also, could y'all do me a solid and not report this story? Me love you long time If you do. Well, I am sick of writing for now so I will end this. Stay gold Ponyboy.


	2. Chapter 2: A caged bird flies free

DIsclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliates. Not even when I asked nicely.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Jutsu/Techniques_

Flashback

 **Future Vision**

"So, who wants to go first?"

TD's words

were like a shot of caffeine to everybody in the room. It caused most of their pulses to race and minds to whrl. Ironically eough, all this Inner turmoil caused nearly everyone to go stockstill and quiet. His words about asking something personal and Important they wanted to know about the future had people thinking. It wasn't as easy as they first thought since they either didn't know what they really wanted or didn't know how to put It Into words. Well...almost everybody.

Neji knew what he wanted to ask. He had been doing some thinking since his loss against Naruto and his subsequent visit from Hiashi, and he had decided to make some changes in his life. Yet he had some fears, and he was hoping the opportunity that he had been given would help assuage those fears.

He stood up and said, "I would like to go first.", causing all eyes to turn to him. The sudden attention he was getting caused him to become fidgety and nervous, things he prided himself on not being.

"Hey, would you all stop looking at him like he just said he likes icha icha it's very rude.", they heard TD say. Neji spluttered in anger and embarassment and turned to yell at him but stopped and blinked when he saw him. The others turned to see what was so interesting and saw TD in dark blue jogging pants with a bright green stripe running down each leg and a black shirt with an eagle on It and the words 'American Original' underneath.

"What, do I have something on my face?", TD asked.

"Your clothes.", Ino said.

"Oh yeah. You guys were taking so long that I decided to get some exercise in.", he said, seemingly oblivious to Ino's real question, which irritated her.

"Ok listen, you were only out of sight for like 10 seconds so there Is no way you could've changed your clothes so fast, let alone work out.", she said.

"I'm a master of friggin time and space, what did you expect?", he said. Then he snapped his fingers and he was wearing a pair of slightly ripped blue jeans.

"Why didn't you change your shirt?", Sakura asked.

"I like this shirt. Now is everyone done asking stupid questions?", TD asked. Nobody spoke. "Good. Now, Neji would you kindly come up here and place your hand on the podium?"

Neji moved to the front and did as Instructed, and when he placed his hand on the podium It started glowing.

"Hello Neji Hyuga."

Neji jumped at the voice. It was female but It sounded automated and monotonous.

"You may now ask your question.", the voice said.

"That Is a most Interesting feature, but I must admit that the voice Is quite unsettling and could use more work to be more realistic.", Neji told TD.

"Well your voice Is extremely pompous and you look like a girl, yet you do not hear me complaining.", the voice said.

"Holy crap that thing can think?", Obito exclaimed.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you.", the voice said.

Obito fumed while quite a few people let out a laugh. The voice's statements were made even funnier by the monotone of It's (her?) voice.

"If you have managed to regain the ability of speech perhaps you could ask your question Mr. Hyuga.", the Voice said.

Neji thought about firing a retort back but decided It would be better to simply continue on.

"Right. You see, not too long ago I fought someone who defied everything I believed In. No matter what I told him, no matter how much I put him down he refused to give up."

His words were having an effect on Naruto. 'Whoa, is he complimenting me? I didn't expect him to change so quickly.'

Neji continued on. "And yet, he was still able to sympathise with me, and didn't hold a grudge after..."

"He kicked your ass.

", the Voice said.

"It was a very close match.", Neji sulked. "Anyway, not long after that I was told something very important that I never knew before. Both of these things have made me realize what's Important In life."

"And that would be?"

"Family, and those who are precious to me."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't hate her cousin, despite him trying to kill her. She just wanted them to act like family again, since she had so few that actually cared about her.

Gai looked on with a proud smile at the fact that his student no longer held onto his anger and hate.

"I am not hearing a question.", the Voice said.

"As I said, I am trying to turn over a new leaf.", Neji said. "But I hurt so many people with my actions and I fear I may never be forgiven."

Hinata, Naruto, Neji's team, and a few others started to speak in order to tell him that he was already forgiven when they were interrupted by the Voice.

"You want to know if you ever manage to redeem yourself. However, It seems that those you seek forgiveness from have already given it. I think what you really want to know is if you are ever able to completely forgive yourself.", the Voice said.

Neji was surprised by her insightful answer, especially since that was exactly how he felt. He gave her a nod showing that that was what he was asking.

"The answer to your question happens a few months after the chunin exams.", the Voice said.

"Well what is it?", Neji asked impatiently.

"Are you deaf as well as blind? TD made It clear you are going to SEE the future. I am not going to tell you, I am going to show you. So please sit down so we can get started.", the Voice said.

Neji Ignored the joke about his eyes and did as he was told and he, along with everyone else faced forward as the screen turned on.

 **It was a clear day without a cloud In the sky. The sun was shining down on a large forest, where the chirping of birds could be heard. The silent monotony of the forest was broken when 4 figures jumped across the branches. At first glance the identities of the figures couldn't be determined, the only noticable feature being the color of their clothes: one green, one grey, one cream colored, and one bright orange.**

"Geez Naruto, even I can tell that's you, and I barely know you.", Tenten said.

"She's got a point brat.", Kushina said. "How did you even become a ninja wearing that eyesore?"

"Hey, don't diss my jumpsuit.", Naruto said. "Besides, you're one to talk with that hair of yours. You look like a chili pepper."

Kushina got a tick mark on her forehead. "At least I'm not a midget. .

"At least I'm not some old hag.", Naruto fired back.

"Would you both stop acting like little children.", Kurenai said.

"I'm not the child he/she is.", they both shouted.

"Well then both of you need to end it or I will.", Tsunade added in.

Kushina and Naruto reluctantly went back to their seats, but not before sticking their tongues out at each other.

Jiraiya looked on with amusement. 'Those two are so alike. I wonder if I should tell them?', he thought. 'Naw, they'll find out eventually. Besides, this is more fun.'

 **Suddenly, the viewpoint changed to show a better view of the individuals, who were revealed to be Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba along with his canine partner Akamaru.**

"That's an odd team.", the Sandaime observed. "All four of them are from different squads. That'll make it much harder to work together effectively."

"It looks like somebody just threw a team together on short notice.", Asuma said.

"I wonder why they would do that.", Kurenai said. "There are more than enough squads in the village. Surely there aren't so many missions that they couldn't spare some other shinobi."

'Yeah, I wonder...', Kakashi thought, with a bad feeling in his gut.

 **Akamaru sniffed the air before barking at Kiba.**

 **"We're getting close.", Kiba said.**

 **After hearing Kiba, Neji activated his Byakugan and looked ahead.**

 **"That's strange, it's been quite a long time and we still haven't encountered a single trap." he informed the others. "Well Shikamaru? What's your assessment?"**

"Wait, why is he talking to Shikamaru like he's in charge?", Ino asked.

It was then that everyone noticed the vest Shikamaru was wearing on the screen.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!", Temari yelled.

Most people in the room ignored her outburst. The room was filled with a mixture of cheers, congratulations, and words of disbelief. Mostly the last one.

Naruto and Choji slapped him on the back and started congratulating him and laughing at him (good-naturedly of course).

"This is either extreme irony or proof that the world likes messing with you," Choji said while laughing. "You tried your hardest to fail and now you're stuck with all that responsibility."

"But it looks like I didn't make chunin.", Naruto said sadly.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, most of us didn't even make it to the finals or win their fights.", Choji said. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru was the only one who passed."

"Oh man, for some reason that makes it even funnier.", Naruto said. And they both started laughing again while Shikamaru grumbled under his breath about no-good friends. Temari didn't seem to find it amusing, for obvious reasons.

"You lazy ass, not only do you embarass me in our fight, now you have to rub it in my face by making chunin anyway.", she said as she poked him in the chest.

"What are you talking about? I didn't choose to become chunin, I didn't even want to.", Shikamaru said.

"That makes it worse!", Temari fumed.

"Ok look, I know it's very tempting to hit Shikamaru.", Ino said. "But how about we save that for after ok?"

"You've got a deal.", Temari said with a smile.

"Why are blonds so troublesome?", Shikamaru groaned.

 **"It looks to me like we've been underestimated.", Shikamaru answered. "They're cocky, they think we're all dead now and their big guy is the only one following them. They don't need to set a trap for their own man do they?"**

 **"Those idiots.", Naruto growled. "They think we're so weak."**

 **"It seems you're right about our enemy Shikamaru. And it's insulting to be underestimated like this.", Neji said. "But still, this could be our chance."**

 **The four of them dropped down to a lower branch and continued on.**

 **"I hear ya. Now we can take 'em by surprise.", Shikamaru agreed.**

"So it looks like you're chasing after some group, probably hostile shinobi.", Minato said. "And at least one of them is incapacitated."

"I wonder why.", Sakura said.

"They probably stole some information from the village or were spying and have to be captured before they can leave the country." Neji said.

"That seems most likely. Information is power after all.", Ibiki said.

 **Not too far ahead of the 4 leaf village shinobi were 3 people with a coffin. The one In the front was a male who had grey hair and looked like he was wearing dark eyeliner and lipstick. The one in the middle was a female with red hair and a hat covering most of her head. The last one was a male with brown hair in a high ponytail, and had six arms. He was also the one carrying the coffin. The three of them wore the same clothes: a long grey tunic with black leggings and a large purple rope tied into a bow in the back.**

"Oh god, they're wearing the same thing as that creepy pedophile shemale from the 2nd exam.", Naruto blurted out.

Everyone was caught off guard by his statement. Luckily Sakura stepped in. Literally.

"Naruto, you idiot", she said as she kicked him, "you can't go around saying things like that."

"But you know it's true.", he argued.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to shout it so the whole world can hear.", she said.

"What are you guys talking about?", Ino asked.

"Yeah we're all kinda lost here.", Obito said.

"You're always lost.", Kakashi said. Obito gave him the finger.

"In the Forest of Death we were attacked by this really strong person who was way above chunin level.", Sakura explained.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Orochimaru?", Kakashi-sensei asked.

A shiver went down the spines of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Oh god, everything about him was creepy.", Sakura said. "Like the way his body moved. No man should be able to bend like that."

"The way he looked at us.", Naruto said. "And that creepy ass smile."

"And the tongue, dear god the tongue!", Sasuke said.

While everyone else was mesmerized by the three genin, Ibiki noticed that Anko had gone rigid and her hands were clenched so hard that her nails had cut into her palms. He knew that any mention of her old master brought up painful memories, so he placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help her forget, but he could help her deal with the pain. It was one of the reasons he had taken her under his wing.

"Thanks Ibiki.", she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it.", he replied.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough to continue watching.

 **"Jirobo's pretty late, isn't he.", the grey-haired one said.**

 **"He was, but he just arrived.", the six-armed one replied.**

 **A fourth man wearing the same clothes as the others appeared. He was large, with orange hair in a mohawk on top of his head and a little on the sides.**

 **"Well it's about time. You were gone a while, what took so long?", the grey haired one questioned.**

 **"Sorry. It took longer than I thought to eat all that loser's chakra.", 'Jirobo' answered.**

"I thought they took that other guy out?", Naruto asked.

"I know what's going on.", Shikamaru said.

 **The redhead gave him an irritated look. "Listen fatso, don't slow us down so you can eat more. You see that coffin", she said, pointing at the item in question. "you're the one who's supposed to be carrying it. So do your job you slob."**

 **"Ok", he said.**

 **The other three gave him suspicious looks when he said that.**

 **"Well well Jirobo, aren't you awfully easygoing today.", the six-armed one said.**

 **"Yeah, so what?", 'Jirobo' said**

 **"Well it's just that I'm not gonna be handing over this coffin to you. Because you're not the real Jirobo!", he yelled before throwing the coffin to the redhead.**

"Shit.", Tenten cursed. "How'd he know it wasn't him?"

"It must've been something he said.", Gai answered.

"What's up with the music?", Kakashi asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah I was about to bring that up.", Minato said. "Why IS there music TD?"

"I told you we were gonna be doing this in style.", TD said with a smile. "There's gonna be background music, special angles to make things look cooler, slow motion, diagrams to make things easier to understand, and I've made chakra visible. It's gonna be epic."

Kiba and Naruto seemed to really like what he was saying.

"Alright!"

"This is gonna be awesome!"

"That's the kind of attitude I like.", TD said. He then high fived them both.

"Alright enough of that, let's continue.", TD said.

 **The six-armed guy gave an evil laugh as the Jirobo imposter took out a kunai and leapt at him.**

 **"Let me take down this one fellas.", the six-armed man said with a smile. "Sakon, Tayuya, go on I'll catch up." The other two heeded his words and took off.**

 **The Jirobo imposter gave a battle cry as he swung his kunai in a downward strik. Unfortunately, the other man was able to block it.**

 **"The real Jirobo is always scolding Tayuya about her rather coarse language.", the six-armed man explained.**

"Oh, so that's how they knew.", Sakura said in understanding.

"I can't believe he was discovered because of something so small.", Ino said.

"That's one of the benefits of working with the same people for a long time. You end up knowing every little detail about them.", Asuma said. "It definitely makes it harder for an enemy to impersonate them. Though it doesn't seem like such a good thing right now."

 **He then started chewing something in his mouth.**

 **'Jirobo' was enveloped in a cloud of smoke cleared to reveal that it was really Shikamaru.**

 **"You got me.", Shikamaru said. He then jumped and tried to kick the other guy in the head, but was blocked once again. The six-armed man then spit out a spider web at Shikamaru while saying,**

 _ **"Ninja Art: Spider Web Net".**_

 **The web pinned Shikamaru against a tree, where he was unable to free himself.**

"Whoa, is this guy part spider or something?", Kiba exclaimed. "Those arms were weird enough, and now he's spitting out spider webs."

"It's obviously a jutsu.", Kakashi said.

"But he didn't use any hand signs and it didn't look like he built up any chakra, so it would stand to reason that it was made inside his body.", Shino said, talking for the first time since they arrived.

"That's actually a pretty good theory.", Shikamaru said.

 **The spider guy was smiling at his handiwork when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see six Narutos about to attack him.**

 **"Surprised to see me?", all six yelled.**

 **The spider guy jumped backwards off the branch and spit a wad of spider silk into his hands. After molding it a little, he threw it to make a giant web between him and the Narutos.**

 ** _"Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web",_ he said.**

 **The six Narutos got caught in the web that now acted as a barrier between them and the spider guy.**

 **"Naruto!", Shikamaru yelled in concern.**

 **'Kiba, Akamaru, now's your chance.', Naruto thought. 'When he's in midair like that there's no way he can defend himself'**

 **Kiba and Akamaru appeared out of the trees spinning like drills and headed straight for spider guy.**

 ** _"Fang Over Fang.",_ Kiba yelled. **

**Spider guy saw them coming and used some very thin threads that nobody had noticed to pull himself out of the way of their attack.**

 **Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning and landed on two separate branches.**

 **"I won't let you get away!", Kiba yelled upwards, where spider guy was standing upside down on a branch above them.**

 **"Heh heh, you stole my line punk.", spider guy said. "You should look down at your feet."**

 **Kiba looked down and saw that his feet were trapped In spider webs.**

 **"You coward!", he yelled. "Do you really think you can stop us that easily?!"**

 **"Why don't you shut up.", spider guy said with a smirk.**

Obito whistled. "Man, this guy's good.", he said. "He captured the three of you in less than 30 seconds."

"He just caught us off guard. I'm sure our future selves are gonna figure out a plan.", Kiba said.

"And besides, Neji is still free.", Lee said. "I am sure he will be able to free the others and take down this enemy."

"Excellent point Lee. It seems Neji has embraced the springtime of his youth, and though this foe may be skilled he will be no match for our Neji, let alone the combined might of his team!", Gai proclaimed with passion.

Gai's words had an energizing effect on nearly everyone in the room. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and even Shikamaru felt like they could do anything.

"Gai-sensei, your words seem to have awakened the youth in everyone here. Let us continue on so we may witness how they use this energy in battle.", Lee proclaimed.

"Lee, you do know that the people on screen can't hear you right?", Tenten asked.

"There is no limits to what the power of youth can do Tenten.", Gai said.

Tenten let out a long-suffering sigh. 'That doesn't even make sense.'

 **Meanwhile, Sakon and Tayuya were moving further away from the skirmish between their teammate and the genin chasing them.**

 **"Where is he? What could that fatso be doing?", Tayuya fumed. "This stinks."**

 **"Well we did leave the weakest one behind to take care of those brats.", Sakon said. "Perhaps that was a mistake."**

"They don't seem to have much faith in this Jirobo guy.", Naruto said.

"I don't know kid. They may be insulting him, but they also seem genuinely surprised that he didn't take all of you out.", Jiraiya said.

"I agree.", the Sandaime said. "Being the weakest member on a team doesn't necessarily make one weak."

"It doesn't really matter now.", Choji said. "They still took him down no problem."

 **The spider guy was staring down at his captured prey with a smile on his face. Unbeknownst to him, Neji had jumped up and was about to attack him.**

 **'My turn', Neji thought.**

 **But spider guy saw him coming and dodged at the last second, letting Neji fly past him.**

 **Spider guy spat another glob of spider silk into his hands and formed it Into another large web which he threw out to capture Neji, who was still in the air and unable to dodge.**

 **"Neji no!", Naruto yelled.**

 **"He's stuck.", Kiba said.**

 **'Darn it.', Shikamaru thought. 'He got me, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. We followed the plan but it's not working.'**

"He got Neji!", Tenten gasped.

"I cannot believe it.", Lee exclaimed. "This enemy is more powerful than we originally thought."

"This foe certainly looks like he will be a challenge. But like young Kiba said, they were caught off guard by his unique abilities.", Gai said. "Now that they know, they will be able to counterattack."

 **Akamaru returned to his original form and whimpered as he watched his partner and his teammates all captured. All the while Neji struggled to escape from the web.**

 **"How'd you like to see the inside of an airtight cocoon?", spider guy told Neji with sadistic glee. He started wrapping more of his spider silk around Neji until he was completely covered from head to foot.**

 **"No.", Naruto said. He took out a kunai and tried to cut the web he was in with no success. "Come on, come on, what the heck's this thread made of? I can't cut it."**

 **The spider guy chuckled at Naruto's efforts. "It's useless.", he said. "My spider silk Is so strong that nothing can break It. 2 elephants couldn't pull It apart."**

"GaI, I know you keep saying that they'll ffigure out a way out of this but it looks pretty bad from where I'm sitting.", Kurenai said.

"And that freaking music's not helping. It makes it feel like there's no possible way for them to get out of this.", Anko said.

 **Spider guy focused on Naruto. "That one's able to use _shadow clones.",_ he said. He began chewing something again. **

"Wait a minute, hold it.", Tsunade said.

"Will everybody please stop Interrupting every 5 seconds?", TD said exasperatedly.

"You brought us here so you have to deal with the consequences. Now shut up and let lady Tsunade speak.", Tenten said.

"Hey you um, Naruto right? Are you telling me you know how to use _shadow clones?",_ Tsunade asked while pointing at Naruto.

"Yep.", he answered.

"He can get quite enthusiastic with them.", Neji added.

"He means that Naruto throws them around like they're going out of style.", Sasuke said.

Tsunade had a shocked look on her face. 'This kid knows one of my grandfather's jutsu and he acts like it's no big deal.', she thought.

"Lady Tsunade are you alright?", Shizune said when she looked at her mentor.

Tsunade let out a sigh. "I need a drink."

 **All the while, Neji struggled to find a way out of his predicament. 'No matter what I do this thread keeps sticking to me. The stickiness must come from combining his chakra with some sort of fluid.', he thought. He took a closer look at the threads. 'And the strength is unreal. Even after he releases the thread he still has chakra flowing through it, giving It power. Impossible, the level of this jutsu is out of this world, it's unstoppable.' He closed his eyes. 'No wait, I've got to calm down. Focus my chakra.', he thought as he began to do exactly that.**

 **Spider guy landed on a branch above where the 6 Naruto's were trapped. He finished chewing whatever was in his mouth and stuck all 6 of his hands in his mouth, pulling out six gold colored threads, which were shaped into weapons at the ends**

 ** _"Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread",_ he said. **

**'That's a different color than the thread he used before. What's he planning?', Shikamaru thought.**

 **Spider guy pulled the weapon ends off of the rest of the threads. The new weapons then began to harden.**

 **'I see, it's solidifying.', Shikamaru thought.**

"What the hell man?", Kiba exclaimed. "Every time it looks like our selves have a chance to fight back he pulls out some new trick. Can't we catch a break?"

Nobody could deny that things kept getting bleaker, but there was still hope that they would find a way to succeed.

 **Spider guy pointed one of the weapons at one of the Narutos. "Since you'll be my first victim, let's make this entertaining. I'm going to play a little game to find out which one of you is the real one.", he said.**

 **"What did you just say?", Naruto growled. Kiba looked like he was imagining ripping out spider guy's throat.**

 **"Contestant 1, let's try you at the end.", spider guy said. He threw one of the weapons at one of the Narutos.**

 **"No, Naruto!", Shikamaru yelled. The weapon impaled the Naruto only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke, revealing it was just a clone.**

"This is bad.", Kakashi-sensei said. "Naruto is at the mercy of that guy with nobody to help him."

"It's also a psychological tactic. Most shinobi would take out all their enemies at once if they managed to capture all of them. He's going to take them out one by one, which will increase the anxiety of not only the kid in the net but the other two too, since he's forcing them to watch.", Ibiki said. "This man is a sadist."

 **"Oh well, looks like that one was a clone. No problem, let's try another.", spider guy said. He threw another weapon, but luckily the Naruto that was stabbed was another clone.**

 **"Whichever you are, you're pretty lucky. Next let's try 2 at a time. The odds will be doubled in my favor.", spider guy said. He threw 2 more weapons and hit 2 more Narutos, who both disappeared in clouds of smoke.**

 **Spider guy started laughing. "You are a very lucky guy, you know that. But now I have a 50/50 shot.", spider guy said. He threw a weapon at one of the 2 remaining Narutos. It hit him and there was a moment where it seemed like it was the real Naruto, which caused Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru to look on in horror. To their relief, the Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

 **"Well somehow he made it all the way to the bitter end.", spider guy said. "Well weakling, it was fun playing with ya, but unfortunately the game's over for you now.", he told Naruto.**

"Oh god, I can't watch!", Sakura said. She covered her eyes as Ino tried to comfort her. But even Ino was finding it hard to watch. She may not be particularly close to Naruto, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him get killed.

"Sakura it's ok.", Naruto said. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"You better, because I swear if you die I'm going to kill you.", Sakura said.

Naruto didn't bother pointing out the absurdity of that statement. He was too busy with his own thoughts. He had an idea of what his future self might be doing and had some confidence that he would be alright, but he couldn't be sure so he was still afraid. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Hinata giving him a worried look.

'Naruto must be so scared, yet he is still trying to comfort others. Why does he have to die?', Hinata thought in sadness. 'No, I mustn't lose hope. Naruto never gives up no matter what. I'm sure he will survive, he has to.'

 **"Now die!", spider guy said as he threw the last weapon at the last Naruto. The weapon impaled Naruto in the side.**

 **'One down, three to go.', spider guy thought in satisfaction, when suddenly the last Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke, revealing it was really a clone. Spider guy was shocked.**

 **"Wait, where'd he..."**

 **Naruto appeared above spider guy, and with a battle cry attacked him. He delivered a punch, which spider guy was able to block, but the force of the blow pushed him off the branch. Spider guy was able to slow his fall by wrapping some threads on a branch above him and he landed on a branch below, while Naruto landed on a branch above him.**

 **'Of course, he let his _shadow clones_ get captured while the real one hid and waited for a chance to strike.', spider guy thought. 'For a wimp like that to come up with such a deception in the heat of battle.', he added. "He's not so dumb after all.", he finished out loud. **

"He has a point kid.", Kushina said. "It was smart to send in your clones to attack the guy since you didn't know what his abilities were at the time. And now you know that he uses 2 types of webs, each with different properties. I guess you're alright after all."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself. And your hair is actually kind of awesome.", Naruto said. "We should totally hang out. I know this great ramen place."

Sakura looked a little irritated. "Naruto, not everyone likes..."

"Now you're talking my language. How can I refuse the greatest food In the world.", Kushina said with enthusiasm.

"Finally, someone who understands how great ramen is.", Naruto said. Both of them began talking about ramen, which irritated Sakura.

"Can we please get a move on?", Sakura almost shouted. "Nobody else cares about ramen."

"Fine.", Kushina huffed. "Sorry Naruto, Miss Prissy over here is getting bent out of shape."

"That's alright Miss Kushina, not everyone appreciates ramen. We can continue this conversation later.", Naruto said.

 **"However...", spider guy said as he looked at the thread he had wrapped around Naruto's hand. "...It looks like you're at the end of your rope!", he finished. He pulled Naruto off the branch and down towards him, but before he came In range of an attack Neji appeared and stuck the thread, cutting It.**

 **"How did he...", spider guy began in confusion.**

 **"Naruto.", Neji said. He caught Naruto before he hit the ground. "Thanks for stalling him for me."**

 **"Neji.", Naruto said. He was placed on a branch where Shikamaru and Kiba were standing, having been freed.**

 **"I trapped you.", spider guy said. "How did you escape?"**

 **"Your web had a chakra base.", Neji said. "And chakra based substances don't stand a chance against my _Gentle Fist_ attack."**

There was a collective sigh of relief from nearly everyone in the room.

"Phew, thanks for saving my self's ass Neji.", Naruto said.

"Well it wasn't really me, but your thanks is appreciated. Besides, I'm sure you would have done the same for me. ", NejI replied.

"You know it!", Naruto said.

"I am very proud of you Neji. Your quick thinking and heroic bravery has quite probably saved your team and exemplifies the best our village has to offer. You carry with you the Will of Fire.", Gai said .

Neji liked to keep his emotions under control, but he couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face. His sensei may be a bit crazy at times but he respected him greatly. The knowledge that Gai was proud of him caused both happiness and embarassment since he said it in front of everybody.

"I think It's best If we continue.", Neji suggested so nobody would notice how flustered he was.

 **Neji looked down at spider guy. "This guy's jutsu, I think I'm the only one who can handle it.", he said. "Go on you guys, I'll take care of him."**

 **Akamaru whimpered and backed up. "What is it buddy?", Kiba asked. Akamaru suddenly leapt into Kiba's coat. "Hey wait Akamaru.", Kiba said, concerned. "Well it looks like this guy is stronger than the big guy we fought before. Much stronger."**

 **The four of them stared down at their enemy. "'We're going to have to go one on one to have any chance to succeed', isn't that what you said?", Neji asked Shikamaru.**

 **"Yeah, that's what we agreed.", Shikamaru replied.**

 **"And besides, if we all stay here we won't be able to catch up to Sasuke.", Neji said.**

 **"What about Choji?", Kiba asked. "He hasn't come back yet."**

"Wait what?!", Sasuke said.

Naruto gasped. "That's why they were carrying that coffin!", he exclaimed. "They must've kidnapped you and stuffed you in there.", he told Sasuke.

'I should've known.', Kakashi-sensei thought. 'He's already shown that he's interested in Sasuke. But what's he planning to do with him?'

"Forget about Sasuke, didn't anyone hear what they said about Choji?", Shikamaru asked.

Ino was too worried about her teammate to care about the insult to Sasuke. "So wait, does that mean he was part of the team when they set out?", she asked no one in particular.

"I was wondering why there was only 4 people, since teams led by a chunin are supposed to have 5 members.", Anko said.

"Do you think it has to do with that big guy they keep talking about Asuma-sensei?", Choji asked.

Asuma could see how worried his student was. "Maybe, but don't worry Choji I'm sure you're able to handle yourself. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.", he said.

"Yeah Choji, I've known you for a while and I'm sure my future self wouldn't have left you behind unless he was sure you would win.", Shikamaru assured his friend.

"Besides, you're so bullheaded that once you set your mind to something nothing can stop you.", Ino said.

Choji smiled at their words, but he wasn't sure if they meant It or were just being nice. He pushed it all to the back of his mind. He would get his answers later.

 **"We all embarked on this mission to find Sasuke and bring him back home, to the village. But that's not the only reason that we've come.", Neji said. "We are on this mission to protect a fellow shinobi, to defend the bond of the Hidden Leaf village."**

 **The other three were now hanging onto his every word.**

 **"At the Third Hokage's funeral, when Iruka spoke, do you remember what he said?", Neji asked.**

There was a shocked silence in the room at the revelation that the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, the 2nd God of Shinobi, would soon no longer be with them. He was like a surrogate father or grandfather to quite a few people in the room and he freely gave his help and guidance to those who needed it. There was hardly a dry eye in the room.

"That's impossible!", Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down!", Kakashi-sensei said.

"No!", Naruto said. He then turned to the Sandaime. "Jiji you're the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village. No one's supposed to be able to beat you.", he said In denial. His shoulders began to sag. "Please tell me it's not true.", he said in a small voice.

He wasn't the only one who was heavily affected. Anko was extremely sad. The Sandaime was the one who gave her the benefit of the doubt after she was abandoned by Orochimaru. If it wasn't for him then she might've spent years in prison.

But perhaps the most affected was Asuma. He and his father had never really been on the best of terms, something that he had begun to regret recently. The thought that he might never be able to make it right between the two of them caused him great pain. He turned to his father so he could begin to apologize and close the rift between them when he saw something that infuriated him. His father seemed completely unaffected by the news. In fact, he thought he could see a smile on his face.

"What the hell dad?", Asuma yelled. "Would it kill you to show some emotion, some remorse or regret. What about Konohamaru huh? Because in case you haven't noticed, nearly everyone here is in pain and you don't seem to care!"

The Sandaime let out a sigh. "Asuma, I am old. I have lived a full life, full of both good and bad times, and I will hold noregrets as I pass on.", he said. "But more Importantly I am Hokage. It is the duty of the Hokage to protect the people of the Hidden Leaf, even if it means laying down our lives. It was true for my predecessors as well as all those who come after.", the Sandaime said. He gave a proud but sad look at Minato, knowing he exemplified everything the position of Hokage stood for, even unto his last breath. "We all took up the mantle knowing this, yet I can say for certain that none of us had any regrets about giving our all to protect our home and those we love. I know many of you may be saddened at my passing but I am not, since I have watched over the shinobi of this village and I can tell just from the people in this room that the Will of Fire will continue to burn for many years to come."

There was silence as many took a moment to absorb his words. Naruto was still saddened that his surrogate grandfather would soon be gone but he felt comforted that he would most likely die as he lived; as a hero.

"I'm sorry dad", Asuma whispered so only his father could hear.

"As am I", the Sandaime said with a smile.

 **It was a rainy day. There was a large group of people In black with the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru, Naruto, and Iruka in front. All of them were standing in front of a memorial service, with many people's pictures in a row.**

 **"Iruka-sensei, why do they do it?", Naruto asked. "Why do people risk their lives for other people?"**

 **"Well, when someone passes away, it's the end. His past and future, all the dreams he once had, they disappear along with him.", Iruka said. "This is true even if he dies honorably in battle, like so many have. As Hayate did.**

"Hayate died? That's terrible.", Rin said.

"Wait, who's Hayate?", Choji asked.

"He was the proctor for the Chunin exam preliminaries.", Kakashi-sensei said.

"That guy who kept coughing?", Kiba asked.

"Yes.", Ibiki said. "He was found murdered about a week ago while he was out on patrol."

"It must've been someone extremely skilled if they got the drop on him.", Anko said. "He may not have looked it, but he was the best damn kenjutsu (sword-fighting) master in the village."

The older ninja in the room didn't miss the way Baki's body tensed during the conversation.

 **"All the ties that bind him to the living are severed. All except one, the most important of all: people.", Iruka said. By now many other people in the crowd were listening to Iruka's speech. "Parents, siblings, friends, lovers; the people who were important to him. And these people, the ones left behind, are joined together in a great circle by their shared memories of him. A circle of friendship, trust, and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain it. We remain in the circle together, we have no choice. It is important to us."**

 **Naruto had a contemplative look as he finished remembering Iruka's words.**

 **"Listen, Sasuke's out there right now, heading to Orochimaru. We can't allow such evil to take someone from our village. It is not our way.", Neji said. "What's more..."**

 **Neji turned to look intently at Naruto, who was surprised at the sudden attention. Neji closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Naruto, sometimes your eyes are even better than mine.", Neji said. "Wherever he is, Sasuke is in the darkness." He turned away so he was facing spider guy. "Now get going, I'll be right behind you."**

 **Naruto gave a determined nod.**

 **"Well alright, let's do this thing.", Shikamaru said.**

 **Kiba grinned. "When you catch up with us make sure you bring Choji too.", he told Neji.**

 **"Of course I will.", Neji said. The other three then finally took off to continue the mission, but not without looking back one more time at their teammate.**

 **'Neji, I better see you again.', Naruto thought.**

Most of the people in the room were moved and inspired by Iruka and Neji's words.

"Man Neji, who would've thought that you would be the one saying that to Naruto.", Kiba said. "It's like opposite day or something."

Naruto and Neji looked at each other and smiled.

'It looks like the Will of Fire will burn long after I am gone.', the Sandaime thought with a smile.

 **Spider guy spit a glob of silk into his hands.**

 **'Oh no you don't.', he thought.**

 **He then threw his hand forward and shot out 3 silk threads that were tipped with sharp points made out of the hard gold-colored substance. The 3 threads were connected by many smaller threads.**

 ** _"Byakugan"_ , Neji said as he activated his dojutsu and prepared for the attack. However, the threads went past him and headed towards his 3 teammates, while he was caught in the smaller threads. **

**Naruto noticed the threads coming towards them.**

 **"Incoming", he yelled to the other two.**

 **Neji struggled for a bit before he started focusing chakra into his hands. In a flash he cut through his bonds before doing the same to the rest of the threads.**

 **Spider guy was smiling. "He's pretty good. This is gonna be fun.", he said.**

 **Since the threads were cut they lost their momentum and simply fell.**

 **"Thanks Neji", Naruto said.**

 **"Yep, that's him alright.", Shikamaru said.**

 **'Not so fast. I won't let you escape that easily.', spider guy thought. He was about to spit more silk into his hands when Neji landed in front of him, blocking him.**

 **"If you want them you'll have to go through me.", Neji declared.**

 **Spider guy spit out a web at Neji, who cut it apart with ease. "Not good enough.", he said.**

 **Spider guy narrowed his eyes before he chuckled. "Well that's just fine by me.", he told Neji. "Besides, you're by far the strongest one of the lot."**

"What are we? Chopped liver or something?", Kiba complained.

"Quiet Kiba.", Ino said. "Besides, you know he had a point."

"But..."

"Kiba, just drop it.", Kurenai said firmly.

Kiba sighed. "Yes sensei.", he said.

"Don't worry Kiba. I still think you are a gifted shinobi.", Kurenai told him with a smile.

 **"Ah man, I'm really itching to play with you. And we should play slowly, or else the game's not as fun.", spider guy said. Above him, a small spider sat in the middle of it's web.**

 **Spider guy chuckled as he watched Neji get into a fighting stance, while he cracked his knuckles in preparation for the fight.**

 **"Ok, the game is I'll kill you in 3 minutes or less", spider guy said.**

 **Neji used his byakugan to observe spider guy's chakra network. He finished in time to see that spider guy had finished chewing more silk. Suddenly, spider guy started rapidly spitting webs, which Neji began to dodge. Neji then jumped up and grabbed onto a branch which he used to swing around the tree, where he landed on another branch. He began cutting through every web that came his way one after another. Web after web came at him, until he was a split second too late and he was hit In the chest by a web. It propelled him backwards and pinned him to a tree. Spider guy then spit 2 more webs which pinned both of Neji's arms to the tree.**

 **"Ha, you're not going anywhere.", spider guy taunted.**

 **Neji grit his teeth as he struggled against the webs binding him.**

 **"For a wimp you're pretty good at handling chakra, aren't ya? And those eyes of yours are pretty sharp.", spider guy said. "You fire off chakra from the chakra points in your hands, like a sharp needle. Then you target the thin part of my thread with chakra running through it and strike there."**

 **Spider guy chuckled evilly. "Yes, I heard this from lord Orochimaru. It's the technique you call _Gentle fist,_ right? But if you can't use those annoying hands of yours, then you won't be able to cut through my silk!", spider guy said as he jumped onto the same branch as Neji. **

"Hey wait.", Naruto said.

"What is it?", Sakura asked.

"During our match he released chakra from all over his body to do that spin thing, so he should be able to free hImself, right?", Naruto asked.

"You mean the _Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)?_ ", Tenten asked. "Well I wouldn'tworry about that Naruto, I'm sure Neji's very aware of that fact."

Neji had a small smirk on his face.

 **"That was way too easy. Once you figure out your opponent's rules of engagement, games like this one are no longer amusing. ", spider guy said**. **"IIt's only been a minute or so, and I'm already tired of playing with you."**

 **Spider guy started chewing. Neji strained against his bonds one last time before suddenly relaxing. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.**

 **Spider guy leaned his head back. 'Die.', he viciously thought. He threw his head forward and shot out a long sharp spike made out of the gold colored material out of his mouth, right at Neji.**

 **Neji focused his chakra as the spike neared him. Suddenly, he burst through the webs binding him and jumped up to avoid the spike, which stabbed into the spot he was just at.**

 **Spider guy gasped and his eyes widened.**

"Letting your opponent think he has the upper hand so that he drops his guard. Not bad kid.", Anko said.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?", Naruto asked. "That'll teach him to underestimate you Neji. Not that it'll do him any good now."

"it's just what I would expect from one of my talented students!", Gai said.

 **Neji landed on the spike, which was stuck in the tree and was still in spider guy's mouth. He ran along it until he jumped off it and landed in front of spider guy and got into a fighting stance.**

 **'How did he...', spider guy thought In disbelief.**

 **"I suppose you want me to explain how I broke free.", Neji stated. "You see it's not just my hands, there are chakra points all over me. I can emit chakra from any one. And now, as you would say, game over."**

 **A yin-yang symbol surrounded by green markings going outward appeared on the ground with Neji in the center, to show the range of his attack.**

 _ **"Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms"**_

 **Spider guy bit off the spike still in his mouth, in an attempt to dodge the attack that was to come.**

 _ **"8 Trigrams 2 Palms"**_

 **Spider guy was unable to dodge and was forced to take the hits. All of the them.**

 _ **"4 Palms"**_

 **Spider guy began to be pushed to the tree behind him by the speed and force of the attacks.**

 _ **"8 Palms. 16 Palms. 32 Palms."**_

 **Spider guy was pushed up against the tree.**

 _ **"64 Palms"**_

 **The final barrage of hits was so strong it sent Spider guy straight through the tree, and he plummeted to the ground below. He hit the ground hard, sending dust and debris flying everywhere, while Neji landed gracefully in front of it.**

"Damn, you didn't hold back did you Neji.", Ino said.

"In battle you can't afford to give your enemy an inch, because you can be damn sure that they won't give you any.", Asuma told his only female student. "Be sure to remember that Ino."

"Yes! Always put your heart and soul Into every battle. That is the meaning of youth.", Gai stated.

"You are very wise Gai-sensei!", Lee yelled.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Asuma found himself under the glare of virtually everyone in the room, save for Lee and Gai obviously.

"Nice going Asuma", Kurenai said.

Asuma sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 **Neji stared iinto the dust cloud and could make out the figure of spider guy begin to get up.**

 **'What's going on? ', Neji thought in confusion.**

 **Neji gasped as the dust cleared to reveal spider guy with his skin covered in a layer of the gold-colored material.**

 **'The surface of his body.', Neji thought in amazement.**

 **The material began to break apart and fall off of spider guy. Neji used his byakugan to examine it.**

 **'It's the same material as that weapon he spit from his mouth.', Neji realized.**

 **"Well well, that was close. I know if I take just 1 direct hit from that _Gentle Fist_ of yours my whole chakra network goes out of wack.", spider guy said with a smile. "You keep me on my toes kid." **

**"That material, where does it come from you monster?", Neji spat.**

 **"Impressive, yes? My _Sticky Spider Thread_ is actually a type of metal that hardens the Instant It leaves my body. It's impervious to chakra.", spider guy said. "And what's more, not only can I secrete it from my mouth, as you've seen, but from every sweat gland In my body." **

**He lifted his arm to show more of the metal growing on his arm, before letting his arm drop and allowing the metal to crack and fall off.**

"Come on man!", Kiba shouted in exasperation. "Does this guy have a fucking counter for everything?"

"Kiba, language.", Kurenai said.

"Deep breaths Kiba, deep breaths.", Naruto told his friend as he patted his back.

"For once I agree with Kiba. This guy is irritating.", Neji said.

 **'That explains it. No wonder my attacks on his chakra points have no effect.', Neji thought.**

 **'The _Spider Web Net_ won't work, and close range combat is suicide against that _Gentle Fist_ of his.', spider guy thought. 'I'll just have to keep my distance, and look for a blind spot.' **

"Ha. He may act tough but he's really just as nervous as Neji.", Tenten declared with glee. "He may think that attacking from long range will work but Neji has an Impenetrable defense that he has no chance of getting through. And no matter how far he goes and how well he hides Neji will find him."

"Yeah, Neji's gonna wipe the floor with this guy.", Naruto said confidently.

Some of the tension in the room disappeared with the knowledge that Neji would be ok. He wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing.

 **Both fighters stared each other down when suddenly Neji's eyes widened. Spider guy had disappeared. Neji was tense as he looked around trying to find him.**

 **Meanwhile, spider guy landed silently in a tree behind Neji. He lifted his hand, which had a thread wrapped around his index finger. The thread was connected to something that couldn't be seen.**

 **'It'll come in a flash, without a sound.', spider guy thought in satisfaction. He released the thread.**

 **Neji dodged to his left to avoid a kunai, which stabbed Into the ground where he had just been standing. He noticed an explosive tag attached to the end of it.**

 **'Game over.', spider guy thought with a smile. He released a bunch of threads that he had been holding.**

 **Neji was still staring at the tag, which had yet to explode.**

 **'The knife's just a ploy.', he realized.**

 **He looked around himself to see dozens of kunai made of the gold metal heading right for him. He began to turn.**

 **'What?', spider guy thought in confusion.**

 **Neji began to release chakra from his body.**

 _ **"8 Trigrams: Rotation"**_

 **Neji began started to spin incredibly fast while releasing chakra, creating an impenetrable dome of chakra. The kunai bounced off harmlessly, stabbing into the ground around the dome.**

 **'What the...? Impossible!', spider guy thought in disbelief.**

 **The barrage of kunai ended and Neji stopped spinning, leaving him standing in a small crater caused by his technique.**

 **'He...he repelled my attack with his chakra.', spider guy thought. ' But how... how did he see it coming? Does he have eyes in the back of his head?'**

Many of the people in the room couldn't help but laugh. Spider guy didn't know how right he was.

 **Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru continued on through the forest towards their target. All the while, Naruto was deep in thought.**

 **"'We're going to have to go one on one to have any chance for success.', isn't that what you said?", Neji asked Shikamaru.**

 **"Now get going. I'll be right behind you.", Neji told the others before they took off.**

 **'We're gonna have to go one on one.', Naruto repeated in his head.**

 **"Naruto, sometimes your eyes are even better than mine.", Neji told Naruto.**

 **'Come on Neji, you hurry and catch up with us got it?', Naruto thought as he looked back.**

"Wait didn't this just happen like 10 minutes ago?", Kiba asked. "Why are we flashing back to it already?"

"It was obviously an important moment between me and Neji, so of course it would be on my mind still.", Naruto defended.

Kiba let the matter drop but muttered under his breath about 'unnecessary distractions' and 'missing the ass kicking'.

 **Neji was still standing in the crater he had made when he suddenly spun around and threw a kunai at spider guy. Spider guy was barely able to duck In time. 'No way!', he thought. The kunai stuck into the tree at the place his head had just been, mere inches from killing him.**

 **'Can he actually see me?', spider guy thought In confusion. 'What kind of a freak Is this guy?'**

 **"I know you're there.", Neji stated in a loud and clear voice. "Come out."**

 **Spider guy observed Neji's eyes, veins popping out around them.**

 **'It's those eyes. The chakra flow is not the only thing they can see.', spider guy thought. 'The power of his visual jutsu is beyond belief.'**

 **'Long distance combat is not to my advantage.', Neji thought. 'I've got to get closer to him somehow.'**

 **"Okay then.", spider guy said. He attached a couple webs to the branch he was on and used it to hang upside down. He then began to be covered by black markings that were web-like. "I give you credit. You've made this game more of a challenge than I thought it would be.", spider guy said. "Time to start playing for real"**

"That motherfucker has a curse mark?!", Anko shouted. She was so pissed that Ibiki, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi-sensei had to restrain her.

'I should've known. This man and his abilities have Orochimaru's handiwork all over it.', the Sandaime thought worriedly. 'And I get the feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg.'

Sakura shivered as she remembered Sasuke having similar markings and the vile chakra he had.

 **Neji re-examined his enemy with his Byakugan.**

 **'He's like a totally different opponent. His chakra output is staggering. And those markings...', Neji thought as he remembered Sasuke having those marks and going crazy during the chunin exams.**

 **'So he's able to see me in the dark, and to dodge an attack from behind. In other words he's got 360 degree x-ray vision. On top of that, there's that jutsu.', spider guy said as he remembered Neji's _8 Trigrams: Rotation._ 'Alright', he thought as he bit his thumb, causing it to bleed. He went through several hand signs with 2 of his other hands, before he spread them to make a small web. He placed his bleeding hand on it and said, _"Summoning Jutsu."_**

 **There was a burst of smoke, and when it cleared there was a massive spider standing upside down on a giant web.**

"Holy shit!", Naruto yelled.

Kushina would've chastised him for his language, if she didn't wholeheartedly agree with his words. She hated spiders.

"It's times like this that makes me glad that I signed the Toad contract.", Jiraiya said.

"You and me both sensei.", Minato agreed.

There was 1 person who wasn't recoiling in disgust at the spider summons. Although Shino knew that it was being used by an evil man, he couldn't help but be in awe of the creature. He always loved arachnids.

 **Spider guy sat on the back of the summons, also upside down.**

 **"I warn you kid.", he told Neji. "However strong your defenses are I can find a way around them."**

 **The summons began laying a giant egg sac.**

 **'If he can stop the physical attacks by emitting lots of chakra and rotating...', spider guy said as he opened his mouth and pulled out another gold colored kunai, '...then all I have to do is stop that rotation.'**

 **He used the kunai to cut open the egg sac.**

 **"Scatter!", he yelled. Dozens, if not hundreds of smaller spiders began to pour out. Each one was roughly the size of a human head and each one had a thread of silk trailing behind them.**

 **As they neared Neji he began to rotate in order to protect himself and take out the spiders. However, with each spider he killed the thread they were carrying wrapped around the dome, making it harder to keep on rotating.**

 **'There, that slowed him down.', spider guy thought in satisfaction.**

 **Neji grit his teeth as he tried to keep up his rotation, but despite his best efforts he found himself slowing down.**

 **Spider guy got his kunai ready as he waited for the opportune moment to strike.**

 **Finally, Neji could no longer keep up the technique and stopped completely.**

"H-he stopped the _8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!_ ", Neji said in disbelief.

"No way!", Lee gasped.

"That's impossible!", Tenten exclaimed.

"Didn't you say that it was even better than Gaara's defense?", Temari asked Tenten with a small smirk. Tenten sent her a death glare and muttered some rather choice words.

"It's actually pretty ingenious.", Shikamaru said. He sighed when everyone gave him incredulous looks. "It's considered the perfect defense, like Gaara's sand. And they are...against straightforward attacks. Gaara's sand acted even when he wasn't consciously controlling It, but Lee circumvented It with his speed. The _Kaiten_ is a pretty well known hyuga technique. And since it's reputation is legendary no one, both those who use it and those who have fought against it, have ever thought of finding a way around it instead of through it. They think it's unstoppable and don't even try. This guy made sure Neji is simply unable to use it. It's so simple nobody else has tried it."

Everyone absorbed his words as they turned their attention back to the screen.

 **"Now!", spider guy said as he threw the kunai at Neji. "Now you die!"**

 **Neji heard his shout and saw the kunai coming. He blocked it using his chakra, sending it flying into a tree.**

 **'He slowed my dagger with chakra at the last second.', spider guy thought.**

 **Neji was standing in the same spot, with several strands of silk on him.**

 **'What? His webs stopped my rotation. Our chakra cancelled each other out.', Neji thought. He cut the threads that were on him. 'Enough of this. If my rotation jutsu won't work, I'll just have to cut the threads one by one.'**

 **Spider guy was swinging between trees. 'His strength is close range taijutsu, so as long as I keep my distance I should be ok.', spider guy thought. 'Just keep pounding away at him. I've got all the time in the world.'**

 **Spider guy released more threads, setting off more web spring traps which flung more of his kunai at Neji.**

 **Neji saw them and leapt high into the air, the kunai peppering the spot he was just at.**

 **As he was in the air he saw more kunai heading for him. He blocked one that was heading right for him, but was forced to contort his body to avoid the rest, many of them missing by inches.**

Kiba gave a low whistle.

"I know you're fighting for your life Neji, but you gotta admit that looked pretty badass.", Kiba said.

"It's nothing special really. But the members of the Hyuuga clan are naturally graceful, even in combat.", Neji said with false modesty.

"Yep, the slo-mo really captures the death defying moves you make.", TD sai.

Naruto shook his head at Neji's disguised bragging but he wasn't actually upset by it. The fact that he was slightly joking instead of condescending was a big leap forward for him and Naruto didn't want to spoil it.

 **Neji landed on the ground as another wave of spiders came at him. He once more got into a fighting stance in preparation of the incoming threat.**

 _ **"8 Trigrams: 64 Palms"**_

 **Neji began rapidly taking out spiders as they neared him, yet no matter how fast he attacked the deluge of spiders was neverending.**

 **'There's no end to them!', he thought in desparation.**

 **Suddenly he stopped and closed his eyes, taking on an appearance of complete calm and concentration. He got the green yin-yang symbol appeared around him once more as he got into the stance for his _8 Trigrams: 64 Palms_ technique. As he prepared for the next onslaught of spiders, he changed his stance and another layer was added to the green symbol. **

**'Huh? He changed his stance.', spider guy noted in mild confusion.**

Neji and Hinata had shocked looks on their faces.

"What's wrong Neji?", Gai asked in worry.

"N-Neji...isn't that...?", Hinata began.

"I-I-it is. But I never thought I'd be able to master it.", Neji said.

"Would you stop being dramatic and tell us what's going on? Or do I have to hurt you?", Tenten asked.

Neji turned to his teammate with a serious yet slightly proud look on his face. "That Tenten is a technique known as..."

 ** _"8 Trigrams: 128 Palms"_  
**

 **Neji began striking down spiders at a blistering rate. He was moving so fast that to him the spidera were practically staying still.**

 **'What?! The number of blows has doubled. He gets the chance to use that on me, I'm finished.', spider guy thought in shock.**

"Yeah no kidding.", Naruto said. "Hey Neji, not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you use that in our fight?"

"Because I've barely even began working on it. Besides, I figured it would be at least a year before I got it down.", Neji replied.

"Looks like Naruto's work ethic rubbed off on you.", Kiba said.

Although there were some chuckles at that, quite a few people were fairly confident it was true. Especially since Neji had Rock Lee as a teammate.

 **'Well if it's a numbers game, 2 can play at that.', spider guy thought before he jumped away.**

 **The giant spider gave a roar before it started releasing even more spiders than before.**

 **Using his new technique, Neji was tearing through every spider came within arms reach. Yet despite the insane speed that he was attacking with It barely seemed to make a dent In the wave of spiders.**

 **'There's too many of them, and not enough time.', Neji thought In frustration. He began turning, attempting to use his _8 Trigrams: Rotation,_ but found himself caught by webs before he could get started. **

**'Just as I thought, the _Rotation_ won't work!', Neji thought. Out of nowhere, several kunai came at him from behind. He saw them coming and cut the webs around him In time to duck down. Most of the kunai missed him, yet 1 sliced his shoulder as it passed him, making him grunt in pain, before it struck the ground with the other kunai. Spider guy's eyes widened when he saw this. **

**'So that's how it is?', spider guy thought.'He's been anticipating my attacks by combining his x-ray vision with telescopic long-range vision, as well as a 360 degree line of sight. Add to that his lightning fast reflexes and this kid's got an almost impenetrable defensive barrier.'**

 **As he was speaking, a dragonfly* landed on a branch above him.**

 **'Judging from his reaction time, he's able to see and react to the kunai knives once they get within 50 metres of his position. Not quite all.', spider guy continued in his head. Above him, a spider prepared to pounce on the dragonfly, which was unable to see the danger It was In. Somehow or another, one of them got through. That means, there's a blind spot.' The spider attacked and killed the dragonfly before It knew what hit it.**

 **Spider guy released more threads. At the same time, more spiders moved towards Neji, who got into a fighting stance once again.**

 **" _8 Trigrams: sixty-_ ARRGGGHH", Neji gasped in pain. **

**"Yeah, just as I thought.", spider guy said in satisfaction.**

 **One of spider guy's kunai was embedded in Neji's back.**

"So there really IS a blind spot?", Naruto asked in shock.

"I thought your eyes were perfect man.", Kiba told Neji. He turned to his hyuga teammate. "Hinata, did you know about this?"

"N-no this is the first I've ever heard about it.", Hinata answered.

"It's because she hasn't trained with her byakugan to the extent I have.", Neji said. When Hinata's face fell he quickly said, "That wasn't an insult. You have trained harder than most In our clan. I have just been more...obsessed than you and I happened to stumble upon it. Very few hyuga become aware of it and it has been a closely guarded secret for years, even among the clan. It's not the sort of thing we want just anybody to know."

"So you're up against a fighter who you can't get close to, but who can attack YOU from pretty much anywhere. And now he can launch attacks you can't see coming.", Shikamaru surmised.

"SHIT!", Naruto yelled.

 **Neji stood there In pain and shock as more spiders began covering him In threads.**

 **Spider guy started laughing. "Now more.", he said as he released more threads.**

 **Neji was forced to rapidly dodge the incoming kunai, while at the same time take out the spiders which were coming at him. He was moving as fast as he could, yet it wasn't fast enough as a kunai got so close to him that it cut the hair tie keeping his long hair together.**

 **'Now 2 should get through.', spider guy said with glee. Suddenly, 2 more kunai stabbed into Neji's back. Neji fell to his knees with a gasp of pain, before he fell face first onto the ground.**

 **Spider guy laughed cruelly. "I told you I'd find a way around your defenses. Actually, right through your defenses.", spider guy yelled down to Neji's unmoving form. "All those fancy moves of yours, they're all just an attempt to hide your blind spot, aren't they?" Neji clenched his right hand as spider guy continued talking. "Those eyes don't quite see everything, do they?"**

"That fucking bastard!", Kushina growled. "Taunting an opponent that's already down, that's despicable."

"Well we'll see who gets the last laugh. Because, Neji may be down but he's definitely not out.", Naruto said.

 **Neji struggled, but he managed to stand up despite his injuries.**

 **"Am I supposed to be impressed? Why bother? The game's over.", spider guy said.**

 **Neji gasped for breath as he struggled to get his strength back.**

 **"What is the point? What the heck do you hope to accomplish?", spider guy asked. "Don't make this messier than It has to be, just roll over and die why don't you. You can't beat me!"**

"Bet you never thought you'd be on the receiving end of that statement, huh Neji.", Kiba said offhandedly.

He then felt a massive amount of killer intent directed at him, and he turned around to see most of his peers and a few of the adults glaring daggers at him. Even Naruto was giving him a look that said, 'This is seriously not the time.'

He gave an apologetic look at Neji and luckily the others let it go so they could continue watching.

 **Neji's eyes narrowed as spider guy's words brought up some bad memories.**

 **A younger Rock Lee was knocked down in a spar with his teammate Neji, while his other teammate, Tenten, watched from the sidelines.**

 **Lee struggled to get back up. "I...am not...finished yet.", he said in a pain filled voice.**

 **Tenten sighed. "Lee you just don't know when to give up, do you? You're never gonna be able to beat him because Neji's something you're not; he's a genius."**

Tenten felt guilty when she remembered what she had said. At the time she figured that she was simply being honest with Lee about how he was deluding himself. But now, it simply sounded cruel. She had always considered herself a good person, a kind person, and It hurt her to realize that she was just like the people who were putting others, who she always said she hated. She never thought Lee would become strong or that Naruto could beat Neji, and they both proved her wrong. Yet Lee didn't harbor a grudge against her or Neji despite everything. He told them as much every chance he got, saying they gave him extra motivation to succeed. And though she didn't know Naruto that well, he seemed to be the forgiving type. She found it ironic that the type of people who are put down the most are the most likely to forgive. So she made a vow to no longer doubt another person's dreams, no matter how Impossible It may seem.

 **"A genius? I do not care what he is. Even without his talent I can still take him, if I just work hard enough.", Lee declared.**

 **"It's no use Lee.", Neji said. "It doesn't matter how hard you work, you will never beat me. The outcome has been decided."**

 **Now Neji was standing In front of Hinata during their fight In the chunin exam preliminaries.**

 **"Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch.", Neji told his cousin. "People can't change no matter how hard they try."**

 **Hinata looked like Neji's words cut her deeply.**

 **It was the chunin exam finals and Neji was standing in front of Naruto with his headband off during their match. The Caged Bird Seal on Neji's forehead was on full display.**

 **"This match is the same.", he told Naruto. "Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen to be your opponent."**

 **"Oh yeah? Well we won't know that until you beat me will we?", Naruto fired back.**

"Geez man, you were a real dick you know that.", Obito said.

"Hey lay off him. He's not like that anymore.", Naruto said.

"Yes, I agree with Naruto. Besides, I have forgiven him, Naruto has forgiven him, and Hinata has forgiven him. And since we were the ones who were wronged then it is our opinion that matters.", Lee said.

Obito wisely let the matter drop.

"Oh Naruto that reminds me. How did your match go?", Kakashi-sensei asked his student.

"Yes, do tell Naruto. Gai-sensei and I also didn't arrive in time to see you fight.", Lee exclaimed.

"Though judging by Neji's newfound youthfulness, I think it's safe to say you won.", Gai said.

"You would be right Gai-sensei. And I felt more at peace after my loss than I ever did after a win."

Gai smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, before both of them grew serious as they, as well as everyone else, remembered the dire future events they had been watching.

 **Neji stood still as the memories of how he used to be washed over him.**

 **Spider guy brought up another thread wrapped around his finger. 'Time to wrap this up.', spider guy thought. He then strummed the thread like a guitar string.**

 **The large spider summons gave a loud roar as it detached itself from it's web and dropped towards Neji.**

 **Neji didn't move. He slowly looked up towards the descending spider like It was an Interesting cloud.**

 **With a massive crash, the spider landed on the spot where Neji was standing.**

"Why the fuck didn't you try to dodge Neji?!", Kiba asked angrily. "It's like you didn't even care."

"I've never been in a fight where the odds were against me, so my future self is probably having a crisis of confidence.", Neji answered.

 **Spider guy had a satisfied look on his face, which then turned to a look of surprise.**

 **" _Gentle Fist!_ ", Neji said as he delivered a chakra powered palm thrust into the spider's underbelly. The spider gave a loud pain filled roar as it started to swell up, before finally exploding, leaving Neji standing in the middle of it's remains with his palm in the air. **

**'Perfect. That's 1 pest down, 3 to go.', spider guy thought.**

 **Neji looked around in time to see dozens of kunai coming at him from all directions. The screen went white and all that could be heard was the sound of flesh being pierced by knives.**

 **When the image came back Neji was facedown on the ground, unmoving, and with his back full of kunai.**

There was a sad silence in the room. Gai looked like he was on the verge of tears. He knew how dangerous the life of a shinobi was, but he always assumed that he would go down before any of his students did. It never crossed his mind that one of his students might fall in the line of duty, so the image of Neji's unmoving body caused a deep pain in his chest. He now understood why some of the older shinobi said that having a genin team was both one of the best, yet also one of the worst things a ninja could experience.

Tenten, Lee, and Hinata had tears flowing freely down their faces. And though he didn't know him as well as his close friends and family, Naruto's eyes were shining a little brighter than usual.

 **Spider guy turned to leave. 'I actually enjoyed myself, even though the ending was predictable.'**

"Bastard", Naruto growled.

 **Before spider guy could leave he got a surprised look on his face. He turned back to see Neji start to get up again.**

You could actually feel the tension leave the room. Before Neji could blink, he found himself being embraced by Gai, Lee, and Tenten. Normally he would be uncomfortable with such overt physical affection, but he knew that not only did they need it, but so did he.

"That's all well and good, but why did he get up?", Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?", Shizune asked.

"I mean, he could've just laid there and waited for the enemy to leave.", Tsunade answered. "He could've lived, but now he's probably going to die. He couldn't defeat him when he wasn't injured."

"Because if I did that then he would go after Shikamaru and the others.", Neji replied. "I made a promise to stop him any way I could, and it's my duty to carry out that promise."

Tsunade turned away, but under her breath she said, "A fool's words."

 **As Neji got to his feet, breath coming in ragged gasps, the black markings on spider guy's face and body began to glow red and started completely covering every inch of his skin.**

 **'That many hits from that distance and he's still standing? I'll have to work on my aim.', spider guy thought. 'This kid is something else.**

 **He's turning out to be more entertaing than I ever dreamed. I'll have to demonstrate my appreciation.', spider guy thought, his voice getting deeper with each word. His skin took on a reddish tint. He spat out a large glob of the gold colored metal. It started to take on a curved shape, with a thread of the regular spider silk attached to the end.**

 **Meanwhile, Sakon and Tayuya were moving through the forest with the coffin.**

 **"I don't expect much from that slob Jirobo, but what the heck Is keeping Kidomaru. He should've caught up by now.", Tayuya fumed.**

"Hey we finally know that guy's name.", Obito said.

"And that helps us how?", Kakashi asked.

"I'm just saying.", Obito mumbled.

 **"You know how he always plays around with his opponents. He likes to keep things fun.", Sakon said with a smile.**

 **"Gives me the creeps when he does that. Too much 'fun' and he goes off his rocker and reaches 2nd state.", Tayuya said.**

 **Sakon chuckled. "Oh indeed.", he said. "And when Kidomaru reaches 2nd state, watch out if you're the other guy."**

"What's this 2nd state they mentioned? Do you know what it is Anko?", Kurenai asked her friend.

"No, it must be something that came about after I left.", Anko replied. "But if I know that snake then you can bet it's nothing good."

 **Neji was still catching his breath in the clearing.**

 **Above him, red hands gripped a gold colored bow with a strand of spider silk as the bowstring, with a gold colored arrow already nocked.**

 **'Striking Accuracy: 100%', Kidomaru thought in a deep voice. 'Destructive Power: Maximum.'**

 **Kidomaru's full form finally became visible, and showed a terrifying sight.**

 **Kidomaru's skin had gone completely red, with a rough looking texture. His hands had become clawed. His hair had turned grey, and it had grown about 3 times it's normal size. His face was like that of a demon's, with horns on his head, sharp pointed teeth in a perpetual grin, and yellow eyes with black sclera. Finally, a third eye, Identical to the other 2, appeared on his forehead. In his mouth was the tail end of the arrow, on the bowstring and ready to be released.**

Everyone in the room had a look of complete and utter shock.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That?", Rin asked.

Minato looked at his most polite student in surprise.

"I-I-it's like a demon from hell.", Ino exclaimed.

'Oh man. And I thought Gaara's transformations were bad. But this is...', Kankuro thought.

Sasuke was staring at the screen in disbelief. 'Is...is this the power that this mark holds?', he thought as he rubbed the spot where his curse mark was. An action not unnoticed by Kakashi-sensei.

 **'DIE!', Kidomaru thought as he fired the arrow at Neji's back.**

 **The arrow shot forward like It was shot out of a cannon. It didn't even slow down when it clipped a few trees, going right through them as it headed for Neji.**

 **It hit the spot where Neji was with the force of the bomb, sending a massive amount of dust and debris flying everywhere and making the ground shake.**

 **Kidomaru laughed. 'It's over', he thought.**

 **However, when the dust settled it revealed Neji still standing, the crater where the arrow hit In front of him.**

 **Kidomaru got a look of shock and anger on his face. 'What?', he thought in confusion.**

 **Neji was struggling to catch his breath. 'Just...barely. That was close, but I was able to throw it off course a little.', he thought. 'There's no mistaking it, he's caught on to the secret of the byakugan.'**

 **'What's going on? How did he...?', Kidomaru began. It was then that he noticed the hole going through Neji's left shoulder. The wound was still smoking on both ends and blood was flowing down his arm.**

Neji winced and grabbed his shoulder when he saw the injury his future self sustained.

"How are you still standing after that?", Rin asked. She had begun studying to be a medic and so could tell how painful and potentially lethal Neji's injuries were.

"I...don't really know to be honest.", Neji replied.

 **'What gives! How could I miss him by 15 centimeters?', Kidomaru thought in confusion.**

 **He suddenly realized that there was a cloud of chakra around Neji, just as Neji fell face forward again.**

 **'I see. That chakra. All this time, he's been releasing a steady flow and surrounding himself with it. It was such a wide range, it's no wonder he was able to see the arrow coming and alter it's trajectory.', Kidomaru thought in realization. There was a slow motion recap that showed the arrow entering the chakra cloud and being moved slightly.**

 **Kidomaru chuckled. 'It's gotta be killing him, to keep expending chakra on that level. But if he doesn't keep It up he won't be able to dodge. There's no doubt about It, It's just as I thought, my arrow was totally invisible to him.'**

 **Neji started to get up again, and he saw the arrow in the middle of the crater in front of him. 'He makes no pointless attacks. He's been culling information with every move.', he thought. He finally got to his hands and knees, but almost fell again due to the pain. 'And he's discovered the weakness behind my eyes. Impressive. He's the strongest opponent I've ever faced.', he thought as he got to his feet.**

"Neji, stop complimenting the enemy.", Naruto said.

"If you want to win a fight, then sometimes you have to acknowledge an enemy's strengths as well as their weaknesses.", Neji replied.

"Alright, you've got a point. I did the same thing during our fight.", Naruto said.

 **'He's got 360 degrees of vision. He can sense all attacks within a 50 meter radius. But for some reason, he couldn't evade a few of the kunai. Why couldn't he evade them?', Kidomaru thought. 'Of course, it's because he couldn't see them. Or rather, his seemingly perfect jutsu has a blind spot.'**

 **A diagram appeared, with Neji in the center and a large area around him showing the range of his vision, with 1 small but noticeable exception. Several kunai appeared, most going past the fake Neji, but 1 going directly down the blind spot.**

 **'So if one of the kunai hits that blind spot, he can't react.', Kidomaru thought.**

"Anyone else think these explanations are getting repetitive?", Kiba asked.

 **Kidomaru remembered when Neji used the _8 Trigrams: Rotation._**

 **'That's what that other jutsu was for; to compensate for the blind spot in his defense.', Kidomaru realized. 'He analyzed all my attacks, and fully grasped the implications of their outcomes. He has a blind spot, emanating from a small point just behind the 1st thoracic vertebra.' An image of Neji appeared, to show where exactly the blind spot was located.**

 **Meanwhile, Neji had took off into the forest, pulling the kunai from his back as he went.**

 **Kidomaru was amused. Another diagram appeared, showing that the blind spot was continously moving as Neji ran. 'As long as he keeps that blind spot moving, It'll be hard to sling an arrow down It's path.'**

"Good, It seems you have the beginnings of a plan Neji.", Gai said. 'Yet why do I still have a bad feeling in my gut.'

Neji was only slightly comforted, since he still couldn't see how his future self could get close enough to attack.

 **'But that's not enough to stop me.', Kidomaru thought. He opened his mouth and regurgitated another gold colored arrow, except when he pulled this one out of his mouth It had a thread attached to the tail end which led back to his mouth.**

"What's he doing with that arrow?", Sakura asked. "Wouldn't the thread slow It down?"

"Maybe, but it probably serves a purpose that he's willing to sacrifice a little velocity for.", Kakashi-sensei said.

"Besides, I don't think losing a little force isn't going to make much difference, if that crater from the first arrow is any indication.", Kakashi said.

 **Kidomaru nocked the new arrow on the bow and took aim at Neji. 'The _Gentle Fist_ is useless if you can't get close to your enemy, and you can't even think of approaching me in the state you're in. All you can do is run. It doesn't matter if you struggle or not. Either way, you're gonna die!' **

**Neji stopped running and leaned back against a tree to catch his breath.**

 **'Looks like you're almost out of chakra.', Kidomaru observed in satisfaction.**

 **Neji was still panting when suddenly he heard Kidomaru yell, "The weakest one in the game always goes down first!"**

"Arrogant bastard!", Tenten yelled.

"Neji is far from weak! In fact he is one if the strongest people I've met!", Lee said.

"I can't wait until Neji wipes that smug look off his face!", Naruto said.

"I don't usually approve of taunting or saying hurtful things about one's opponent, but I hope Neji kicks his teeth in!", Gai said.

 **Upon hearing this Neji took off running.**

 **'It's useless.', Kidomaru thought before he released the arrow. The arrow shot off with as much force as the first one, slicing through the branches and, in some cases, the sides of the trees.**

 **Neji kept running, keeping his blind spot from being an easy target, but the action slowed down to show that Kidomaru was using the thread to steer the arrow, to ensure it would hit It's mark.**

"Damn! I figured that Neji being on the move would give him more time than that.", Shikamaru said. "No matter what gets thrown at him, this guy keeps adapting."

Naruto clenched his fists as he watched the events on screen. 'Come on Neji, you can do It. Just don't give In.'

 **The arrow had almost reached Neji, when he suddenly dived behind a tree. The arrow tore through the tree as it followed him before it hit the ground with tremendous force, making a crater and sending dust and debris flying.**

 **Neji's headband was sent flying high into the air. Neji's back was to the tree, his head bowed with blood dripping down. From the side and the position of the thread it looked as if the arrow had gone through his head. Kidomaru watched close to see if Neji was still alive. Neji's headband fell next to the crater, blood splattered on the front.**

 **For a few moments it seemed as if Neji was dead, his body not moving. Finally, Neji was viewed from the front. The arrow had pierced the tree, coming out so close to Neji that it cut his cheek but leaving him otherwise unharmed. His Caged Bird Seal was on full display.**

There was a collective sigh of relief when everyone saw that Neji was alive. Yet nobody fully relaxed, due to all the times Neji had nearly died.

"I don't know how much more of this I can watch.", Sakura said.

"I don't know how much more this kid can take. He's been lucky so far but sooner or later an attack is gonna come that will put him down for good.", Tsunade said.

"You can choose to see it that way", Naruto said, "but the way I see it is that no matter how many times he's been hit, no matter how many times he's gone down, Neji has got back up and pushed on. That's not luck, that's guts. Pure determination and skill. So no matter what, I know Neji will beat this guy."

Tsunade didn't have a retort so she, as well as everyone else, turned back to the screen to see what would happen.

 **Neji looked to his left and was surprised when he saw the thread coming through the tree and leading to the arrow.**

 **'A thread? I see. He's using it to...', Neji thought before he was cut off by a violent cough and dropped to his knees.**

 **Kidomaru bit off the thread In his mouth. 'The trajectory was thrown off by the trees huh?', he thought. He jumped backwards onto a higher branch. 'If that's the case, I'll add a little spin this time.' He opened his mouth and regurgitated another arrow. It had an extremely sharp, pointed drill head and when he pulled it out of his mouth it had a thread at the end, like the last one. As he nocked it he thought, 'Even If this one hits a tree, It'll slice right through to find It's target. And just like the first time, I'll spin a thread infused with chakra to control the arrow 'til it gets within his range. Even if he's moving, I'll just pinpoint his blind spot and plunge the arrow into it.' Another diagram appeared, showing Neji's blind spot and Kidomaru moving his arrow into it.**

 **Neji managed to get to his feet again.**

 **'Still on your feet, huh?', Kidomaru thought.**

 **Neji was gasping for breath. 'He's strong, much stronger than I am. I'm almost out of chakra. I can't dodge another attack. Is this It?!', Neji thought with a grimace of fear and frustration.**

"No, Neji you can't give up. Not after everything that's happened. You can't give in!", Naruto said.

"Don't you think I know that!", Neji snapped. "It's not easy watching your own future and wonder if you'll live or die. Yet I can't see any way that my future self can win. And your words aren't helping."

"Neji, I'm sorry. I-it's just that I...", Naruto began.

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.", Neji said. "It's just that you seem to have more faith in me than I do."

"That's because I know genius when I see it.", Naruto said with a smile. Which made Neji smile too.

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't change the fact that future Neji is in a pretty hopeless looking situation and is starting to admit defeat.", Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well...I guess the only the thing we can do is hope for a miracle.", Kiba said.

 **Suddenly, a memory popped into Neji's head.**

 **It was the chunin exam preliminaries arena. Naruto had a determined look on his face as he pointed his bloody fist at Neji.**

 **"I vow to win!", Naruto said, his voice echoing.**

 **Neji had a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes.**

 **'Naruto, what would you do I wonder?", he thought.**

"Whoa, a few seconds ago he was ready to dig his own grave, and now he looks so calm and controlled.", Anko said.

"That's the effect Naruto has on people. He makes them believe they can do the impossible.", Neji said.

'Naruto is a natural leader. Able to bring out the best in his comrades.', Hiruzen thought. 'As they say, like father like son.'

"With his newfound inspiration Neji has definitely come up with a plan that will work, without a doubt.", Lee said.

"Yeah, it'll probably be something completely insane that will catch his opponent totally off guard.", Shikamaru said. "How troublesome."

Nearly everyone agreed with them, and for the first time im a while there was an air of hope in the room.

 **Neji staggered forward a few step.**

 **"I've had enough. Besides, it's not like I can dodge it anyway is it.", Neji said. He closed his eyes and just stood there, his back towards Kidomaru.**

The cheerful air in the room quickly died when everybody heard that.

"Neji, what are you doing?", Tenten asked.

"I thought you were no longer suicidal. ", Kiba said.

"I...have no clue what he is thinking.", Neji said. 'What could 'I' be thinking?'

"Maybe...it's a ruse?", Shikamaru suggested.

"Yes...yes that could be it.", Neji said weakly.

 **Kidomaru had a look of surprise on his face. 'He stopped moving. Well, better safe than sorry. Striking Accuracy: 120%. Destructive Power: Absolute Maximum.**

"Alright, this isn't funny Neji. Your future self better move his ass, or I'm gonna kick YOUR ass so hard he's gonna feel It.", Tenten told her teammate.

"I'm not the one who's doing it.", Neji said.

"He's you, which means you both have the same thought process, which means his decisions are your decisions.", Tenten said.

"What I don't understand is what brought this on.", Kushina said. "He looked so sure of himself, like he had a plan. He didn't show any sign of giving up after that memory."

Naruto was focused on the screen. 'Come on Neji, you wouldn't give up this easily. You've got a plan I know it.', he thought.

 **Kidomaru released the arrow. It was spinning, tearing through any trees In It's way and carving a swath of destruction.**

 **And still Neji hadn't moved.**

"Neji please, fucking move. Move. Move! MOVE!", Tenten yelled, practically in tears.

Gai's eyes were closed tightly and his hands were clasped together so hard that he was losing circulation.

Lee was rapidly whispering what sounded like prayers.

Hinata was squeezing Kiba and Shino's arms, making them go numb.

All the blood had drained from Neji's face.

And all the while, Naruto was looking at the screen with the same look of intense concentration.

 **Finally Neji moved, turning around to face the arrow that was coming towards him. It was only a few seconds later that the arrow hit him, piercing straight through his right side. The arrow continued on, the force of the hit pulling Neji with It.**

 **'Got him!', Kidomaru thought in vicious satisfaction.**

 **Neji grit his teeth in pain as he was pulled backwards, his blood hitting the ground as he went. Finally, the arrow pierced through one final tree before it struck the ground, making the ground quake and causing debris to go flyin, and leaving a crater In the ground. Neji came to a stop as he slammed Into the tree. He managed to stay on his feet, In part due to the thread that was going through him, but he nearly fell forward due to the pain and he kept bis head bowed. All the while, Kidomaru looked on at his handiwork.**

There was a horrified silence in the room. Despite Naruto's words, most of them were afraid that this would be the attack that did Neji in.

Tenten looked around at the faces in the room. Gai had his hand on Lee's shoulder, as the boy tried to pull himself together. Hinata had her face buried in her hands as she . Neji himself looked like...well, like he just saw his own death. All around the room she saw the various reactions of the people around her. Some of them didn't know Neji that well (or at all), and so weren't as affected. But they had seen how valiantly he had fought and mourned the loss of such a brave shinobi. Tenten took all of this In as she looked around, and It made her sad. But when she looked at Naruto her sadness turned to white hot anger. For he had a smirk on his face.

"NARUTO!", she yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room. When many of them laid their eyes on Naruto a few of them felt angry as well.

"What's with the yelling?", Naruto asked.

"Haven't you been watching?", Tenten asked.

"Of course I have.", he replied.

"Then why aren't you worried about Neji?", she asked.

"Because, I know...", Naruto began with a smile,"...that he's gonna win! Now just watch."

 **Neji smirked. He raised his hand and focused his chakra Into it. "Here.", he said as he grabbed the thread.**

 ** _"Gentle Fist"_  
**

 **He began pouring his chakra Into the thread. He kept pushing his chakra up the thread, all the way back to it's origin, where it was still connected to Kidomaru's mouth. As the chakra made contact with Kidomaru's insides, he experienced great pain and began falling backwards off the branch.**

 **'What...what the...?', he thought in pain and confusion. 'He's still...? No, that last shot should've killed him!'**

 **A recent memory popped into his head.**

 **"And chakra filled substances don't stand a chance against my _Gentle Fist_ attack.", Neji said. **

**' _Gentle Fist._ Of course. He funneled the last of his chakra...through the thread.', Kidomaru thought as he fell off the branch, scattering a group of crows. **

"That was a stroke of pure brilliance.", Minato said.

"Brilliant? I'd say it was pretty fucking awesome!", Kiba said.

"I gotta admit kid, that was pretty cool. Using your opponent's own technique against him? Genius!", Anko said.

As everyone crowded around Neji, Tenten walked over to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, looks like you were right. Sorry for what I said.", Tenten told Naruto.

She expected him to gloat, but instead he said, "It's fine. You were worried and needed an outlet. I know you didn't mean it."

"You know Naruto, you're all right.", she said.

"You too. By the way, you should rescue your boyfriend before he drowns In youth.", he said as he pointed to where Gai and Lee were smothering Neji In a group hug.

Tenten punched Naruto's arm. "He's not my boyfriend", she said. "Yet."

"Alright everyone shut up! This isn't over yet.", TD said.

That immediately sobered everybody up as they turned back towards the screen.

 **Neji watched the crows flying overhead.**

 **'There were 8 crows. And again, I couldn't see one of them.', Neji thought. He violently coughed. "Where is he?", he said.**

 **Kidomaru was falling through the tree branches, the thread still in his mouth. He groaned in pain.**

 **'He damaged several of my internal organs. But...I can still move.', he thought as he bit the thread off.**

 **Neji was still leaning against the tree panting.**

 **"You're a failure", Neji said.**

 **It was the day of the third stage of the chunin exams. Neji and Naruto were standing across from each other, battling it out in the stadium.**

 **Naruto had a smile on his face and blood dripping from his mouth. He gave a short laugh. "I told you. I just don't know when to give up.", he said.**

 **"Why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny?", Neji asked viciously.**

 **Naruto had an intense look on his face as he made a hand sign. "Because people called me a failure. I'll prove them wrong.", he said.**

 **Naruto, filled with energy, was charging at Neji to attack him. "It may be the hyuga way to cave in to destiny it's not mine!", Naruto yelled. "I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan...after I become Hokage!"**

 **Neji was on the ground with Naruto standing over him.**

 **"It's your specialty.", Neji said. "I was careless."**

 **"My clones were pathetic. That's right, I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time.", Naruto said. "So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. And don't tell me you can't change who you are. You can do it too. Because after all, unlike me you're not a failure.", Naruto finished, his words echoing in Neji's head.**

Naruto jumped when Jiraiya patted his back. "Those are some damn fine words to live by kid.", Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Thanks pervy-sage.", Naruto said. Jiraiya spluttered as Obito, Tsunade, and Kushina started laughing uncontrollably, while the rest of the konoha ninja, past and present, tried hard to keep themselves composed.

"You know, I sucked at clones too when I was your age.", Kushina once she finally stopped laughing.

"See Kakashi. This proves that anyone can beat a genius If they work hard enough.", Obito said.

"Hn"

Kakashi-sensei was looking at his most unpredictable student with pride. 'Naruto, you never cease to amaze me.'

 **Neji activated his byakugan. 'Naruto', he thought.**

 **Far ahead of him, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto were continuing on their mission.**

 **"Well boys, looks like it's just the 3 of us left now.", Kiba said.**

 **"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Choji and Neji are gonna catch up in no time.", Naruto said with a smile.**

 **Shikamaru kept his face blank, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Naruto.**

 **"Choji's got his trump card with him.", Naruto said.**

"Wait, a trump card? What could that be?", Ino asked.

"Do you have any idea what he might be talking about Choji?", Asuma asked.

"No. No clue.", Choji said. Which wasn't entirely true. He had an idea of what It might be, but he wasn't sure (and he didn't know if he wanted to be right or not).

Shikamaru had the same suspicions as Choji, though he tried to hide it. 'I hope it's not what I think It Is. I hope Choji hasn't caught up for some other reason.'

 **"And don't forget, I fought Neji in the chunin exams, so I know.", Naruto said.**

 **"You know what?", Kiba asked as he and Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto.**

 **"That guy...", Naruto said as it switched back to Neji's determined face, "...is a true genius!"**

 **Neji focused chakra into his right hand and cut the thread that was still going through his side. He took off running straight forward.**

 **'I cannot lose. Even if my enemy is far stronger. Even if my body should fail me. I cannot lose.', Neji thought. He placed his hand over the wound in his side. 'There Is a reason, I CANNOT LOSE!'**

"Neji, I've never seen you look so intense.", Tenten said. 'It's really hot!'

"YEAH! This has got me so pumped!", Kiba yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I've never seen Neji's flames of youth burning so fiercely.", Gai said. "It is the truly the Will of Fire. The kind that forges the heart of a person into pure steel."

"And from a hyuga no less. That must be some reason, if it can melt the hyuga's icy demeanor.", Tsunade said.

Neji and Naruto shared a look.

"Yes indeed.", Neji said.

 **Kidomaru shot a thread at a branch In order to stop himself from falling. He swung and then detached himself from the thread and shot 2 more threads, which he attached to his feet.**

 **Neji continued his run through the forest.**

 **'I let it drag on too long.', Kidomaru thought as he swung through the trees using his feet. 'I played too hard.'**

 **Neji suddenly stopped and jumped high into the air...appearing right In front of Kidomaru, who was shocked and afraid to see Neji mere Inches from his face.**

 **Before Kidomaru could react, Neji brought his hand up and began rapidly hitting him wIth chakra powered strikes, making Kidomaru scream in pain. Finally, Neji finished him off by delivering a spinning chakra powered kick to Kidomaru's chest. The blow was so strong that it snapped the threads on Kidomaru's feet, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Kidomaru hit the ground, tumbling as he went, while Neji landed spinning on 1 foot as he followed his enemy. Kidomaru came to a stop, groaning In pain, as Neji slid to a stop In front of him with his back to him. Neji had an Intense look on his face.**

Naruto laughed. "That's what I've been waiting to see.", he said.

"He underestimated his opponent, acted so superior, and It led to his downfall.", Shikamaru said.

"He acted so in control of everything, yet when things didn't go according to plan all those tactics of his meant nothing.", Minato said.

"You guys are forgetting the most important thing.", Kiba said. When the people around him gave him questioning looks he said, "He looked badass. He didn't just take him down, he did it in style."

He received numerous eye rolls in response.

 **Kidomaru's curse mark receded and all of his demonic features went with it, leaving him looking normal again.**

 **'I can't build up any chakra.', he thought in distress. "But how? You should be dead. Why are you still alive?", he rasped at Neji.**

 **"I couldn't have evaded it anyway, so I decided to take the hit deliberately.", Neji said without turning around. "And I know my weakness much better than you do."**

 **Neji was in a forest clearing with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked up at a flock of birds.**

 **'There were 8 birds.', Neji thought In mild surprise.**

 **A diagram of Neji and his blind spot appeared.**

 **"The byakugan does have a blind spot, but knowing the direction your strike was coming from, I was able to focus chakra just to that one point and wait for your attack.", Neji said. On the disgram, chakra collected in the spot where the blind spot was just before an arrow came.**

 **Neji remembered how he had moved just before the arrow had hit.**

 **"Moving just a few inches to avoid the worst was no great feat. I'm seriously hurt, but I'm still alive.", Neji said.**

 **Kidomaru chuckled. "So you did it on purpose huh? Knowing you were gonna die here anyway. Why would you go that far?", he asked Neji.**

 **Neji turned his head to look at him. "You are the strongest enemy I have ever fought. But there is a reason why I cannot lose.", Neji said. "Once, not so long ago, the strongest person I fought out of everyone said to me..."**

 **Naruto appeared in his mind and in unison they said, "You can do it too. Because after all, unlike me you're not a failure."**

 **"Those were his words.", Neji said. "All this time I've been called a genius. So I cannot lose. I can't let down those who believe in me."**

 **Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru kept on moving, confident that their friend would be alright.**

"Wow Neji. I didn't think my words would have that big of an effect on you.", Naruto said.

Neji chuckled. "Naruto, you don't give yourself enough credit. I think you'd be surprised by how many people you've Inspired.", he said with a meaningful look at Hinata...which Naruto missed.

"That is very true Naruto. But you should listen to your own advice Neji.", Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?", Neji asked.

"You were given an opportunity to change for the better and you took it. Many, given the chance, wouldn't have done what you did.", Hiruzen answered. "And from what I've seen, you have finally found your reason for all your talent; to protect those that are close to you. Which is one of the best reasons there Is, If I do say so myself."

"It's why that guy lost. He might have been stronger than you, your motivation to fight, your will, well it was stronger than his could've ever been. Underneath that cold hyuga exterior you possess a burning Will of Fire.", Minato said.

"T-t-thank you Hokage-sama.", Neji said.

"Hokage-sama?", Minato asked, shocked.

"We'll get to that later. Let's finish this story first.", TD said.

 **Birds were flying in the clear blue sky as Neji chuckled. "'The weakest one in the game always goes down first', that's what you said isn't it.", Neji taunted. Kidomaru began coughing violently. "Well look where we are now."**

"Neji trash talking? Well now I've seen it all.", Kiba said.

"Looks like there's hope for you yet.", Naruto said. "You know, those eyes of yours would come in handy for some pr..."

"No", Neji said flatly.

Naruto pouted.

 **"Fate isn't something for you to decide!", Neji declared.**

"Damn Neji you're on a roll.", Kiba said.

 **Kidomaru grit his teeth in pain as he gave Neji a look of anger and hate. Neji fell forward onto his hands and knees.**

 **Kidomaru chuckled. "I don't know, it looks like you're sitting at death's door too kid.", he said.**

 **Neji lifted his head and saw his headband in front of him. As he grabbed it, he remembered a moment from his childhood.**

 **Young Neji had bandages wrapped around his forehead, as his father Hizashi, a tall white-eyed man wearing a Konoha headband and a smile on his face, placed his hand on top of Neji's head.**

 **"Neji, my son.", Hizashi said. "The hyuga bloodline trait flows stronger In you than In any other member of our clan."**

"You're Hizashi's son?", Minato asked.

"Wow, I knew you were from the branch house but I didn't expect that you would be Hizashi' s kid.", KKushina said.

"You two knew my father?", Neji asked.

"Of course. He was a very close friend.", Minato said. He stared intently at Neji. "He passed away didn't he?", Minato asked. He took Neji's silence as a yes. "I won't ask how, since it's probably still painful for you, but I will say this. Hizashi was one of the bravest and most loyal person I ever met, and if what I just saw was any indication then you are every bit your father's son. He would be extremely proud of you."

Neji bowed his head in order to hide the tears in his eyes. In a choked up voice he said, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

 **"But I will not die...as easily as this.", Neji said despite the pain.**

 **Kidomaru chuckled again. "Go ahead, try all you want. There's no stopping it, it's too late.", he said.**

 **An image of Sasuke appeared, with shadows creeping over him.**

 **"Sasuke Uchiha has fled to the Sound Village of his own free will.", Kidomaru said.**

The room was quiet for a few seconds, the calm before the storm, before the room exploded in noise and movement.

Tenten was held back by Gai and Lee as she tried to attack Sasuke.

Anko was held back by Ibiki as she tried to attack Sasuke.

And, most surprising of all, Shikamaru was held back by Asuma and Ino as he tried to attack Sasuke.

"Neji almost got killed you bastard! And this whole time we thought you were kidnapped when you were really defecting!", Tenten yelled.

"Do you know what that snake has done? How many people he's hurt and killed? He's a monster!", Anko yelled. "And after all the effort that was put In keeping you out of his hands, you just walk right Into them. Good people died trying to keep you safe!"

"And I don't even know what happened to Choji. He could be hurt or killed.", Shikamaru said. "Choji's always willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not sure you deserve It."

Those 3 were the most vocal, but many others had feelings of anger or disappointment. Shino was twitching in irritation. Ino was torn between her loyalty to her teammates and her crush on Sasuke (though her loyalty was slowly winning out). Even shy and sweet Hinata wanted to wring Sasuke's neck for putting Neji and Naruto In harm's way.

The ones most affected were the members of Team 7. Kakashi-sensei was feeling like he failed Obito and was wondering what he had done wrong. Sakura was telling herself that Sasuke was doing It for a good reason. That he wouldn't just become a traitor. And Naruto was, quite frankly, pissed. Ever since the mission In Wave Country It seemed as If Sasuke had started to change for the better. But the knowledge that he would betray the village to join the same man that had tried to kill them In the Forest of Death, the same man that Naruto had fought to protect his teammates when Sasuke was too scared to even move, made him feel hurt and angry.

Sasuke knew that he should feel guilty about defecting. But he remembered Orochimaru's power In the Forest of Death, the power he felt when he used his curse mark, and the power Kidomaru showed due to his mastery of his curse mark and he began to really wonder...

 **Neji's byakugan deactivated. "Sasuke is in the darkness.", Neji said. He smiled.**

 **"Naruto", Neji said with a smile and an intense look at Naruto. "sometimes your eyes are even better than mine."**

 **"No.", Neji said. "There is someone who can find him in the darkness...and save him from this path.", Neji said with gritted teeth.**

 **"Sasuke belongs to Lord Orochimaru now.", Kidomaru said as a bird on a branch above them took off, leaving several feathers in the air. "I don't care who It is, they can't save him.",Kidomaru said.**

 **"He will!", Neji forcefully said. Kidomaru was caught off guard by the conviction in his words. "Because, Naruto. ..", Neji said as various memories from his fight with Naruto resurfaced.**

 **Naruto was staring defiantly at Neji.**

 **Naruto was delivering the uppercut that ended the match.**

"That looked like it hurt.", Rin said with a wince.

"You have no idea. He only hit me once but it hurt so bad that I couldn't see or stand straight for an hour.", Neji said.

Kushina gave a low whistle. "Naruto, I'm liking you more and more as time passes.", she said.

 **Naruto had a wide smile on his face and was giving a peace sign as he celebrated his victory over Neji.**

 **"...it was you...it was you who saved me from the darkness!", Neji finished.**

 **Neji had a smile on his face as he rose up on his knees under the bright sun. Kidomaru stared at him in hate.**

 **Suddenly Neji fell to his hands and knees in pain.**

 **Kidomaru got a vicious smile on his face. "Talking rubbish right up til the end.", he said. His eyes then went wide and he clutched his chest in pain before he completely collapsed onto his back, his breathing becoming even more labored. 'I haven't been pushed this far...since Kimimaro.'**

"Kimimaro? Is he a part of that team?", Obito asked.

"Well we know that this guy's name is Kidomaru, and the guy that they left behind is called Jirobo. We know the girl's name is Tayuya, which means the last guy must be Sakon.", Kakashi said. "But they never seemed like they were expecting anyone else, so I doubt this Kimimaro Is part of this mission."

"Unless he gets sent as emergency backup. In which case they wouldn't know about it.", Minato said. "And I really hope this guy doesn't get sent."

"Why Minato-sensei? Sure those guys are strong but I'm sure our guys will be able to take 'em down.", Obito said.

"I agree with you Obito. It'll definitely be extremely difficult but I'm positive that our team will come out on top.", Minato said. However, reinforcements always increase the danger of a mission, even if it's just 1 man. And what'smore, this Kimimaro seems to be even stronger than Kidomaru, who we've just seen is powerful. I don't doubt that they can win, I just hope they don't have to face any more obstacles."

Obito opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Tenten yelling, "Neji!", as she stared at the screen.

Everyone turned to see what had her in hysterics and saw that future Neji had fallen face first on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"W-w-what's going on? I thought he was alright? Why isn't he getting up?",Naruto asked In a panic.

"His injuries are finally catching up to him.", Tsunade said. "I'd say he has a few minutes before he loses consciousness. If he's lucky, he'll have a few more hours before he..."

"No. He won. He won that means he's alright. It means he gets to come home!", Tenten said.

"Tenten", Gai said somberly, "I don't think Neji's going to make it home."

"No, Neji has been In precarious situations throughout thos fight yet he always pulls through!", Lee said.

Meanwhile, Neji couldn't think of anything to say so he simply stared. As he was staring he noticed that a lot of the older ninja had similar looks on their faces, and his eyes widened when he realized what the looks meant.

"You all knew, didn't you?", Neji said, his voice cutting clear across everyone else.

"What are you talking about Neji", Naruto asked.

Neji ignored him. "You all could tell that my future self wouldn't make it out of this alive.", he said.

Tsunade sighed. "Look kid, taking into account the kunai that stabbed into your back and the arrow that went through your shoulder, your future self must have lost quite a bit of bl

ood. And that last arrow not only would've caused more blood loss but it probably shredded one of your kidneys and damaged a few other organs as well. Add to that the massive chakra deprivation and it's amazing your future self is even conscious, let alone standing and talking.", she said. "Any experienced ninja could tell this wouldn't end well."

Neji looked around and saw that none of the older ninja were contradicting her. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Why didn't any of you say something? Why did you let us celebrate if you could tell it was pointless?", he asked.

"It was not pointless Neji.", Gai said. "From what we have seen, you will one day do something extraordinary and we wanted you to savor this victory, and trust me this WAS a victory, and trust in the knowledge that you didn't fail your comrades."

Neji was at a loss for words. He heard sniffling and turned to see Tenten holding back tears. He put his arm around her and she began crying into his shoulder as he held her.

"I think it's best if we continue on.", TD said.

 **Kidomaru's breathing grew fainter as his heartbeat grew slower. 'Curse...you.', he thought before his heart finally stopped beating and he breathed no more.**

 **As Neji lay there under the sun he began to flash back to various moments of his life.**

 **He was a young child and he had a smile on his face as he met his cousin Hinata, who shyly hid behind her father's leg.**

 **He was screaming in fear and anger as his father writhed in pain as his Caged Bird seal was activated.**

 **He was meeting his teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee, for the first time.**

 **It was the day the chunin exams started and he was meeting Sasuke Uchiha for the first time.**

 **He and his team were moving through the 2nd exam with a purpose.**

 **It was the preliminaries and his sensei, Gai, was holding him back from killing Hinata.**

 **He thought of his match with Naruto. Taunting him, using the _Rotation_** **on him, and the final clash they had before Naruto won.**

 **He was in the recovery room after the fight and Is uncle, Lord Hiashi, was bowing to him.**

 **He was at the Third Hokage's funeral placing flowers with the other ninjas of his generation.**

 **He was at the village gates with Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru as they preparedto go after Sasuke.**

 **'Everyone...'**

 **Choji was blocking the enemy to allow the other 4 to go on.**

 **Neji was staying behind to fight Kidomaru so the other 3 could continue the mission.**

 **'...I leave the rest to you.'**

 **Above him, a feather began slowly drifting downwards. It was twirling, almost dancing, on the wind as it floated down towards Neji's hand, palm up. Slowly and with gentle grace it settled in Neji's palm. Neji's hair fell down, covering his face as a bird flew off into the clear blue sky.**

 **The screen faded to black.**

There was a mournful silence as everyone processed what they had just seen.

"It's not fair.", Naruto said quietly.

"It never is Naruto.", Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm so sorry Neji.", Tenten said.

"Don't be.", Neji said. "Though I am sad that my future self died, I am glad that I was willing to die for my comrades, which is something I never would have done before."

"So Mr. Hyuga, would you say your question has been answered?", the Voice asked.

"Yes, thank you.", Neji answered.

"Good. Then you will be happy to know that your future self didn't die.", the Voice said.

Everyone's eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped.

"You asshole! Why'd you let us think that?", Naruto asked.

Because, you needed to get used to that feeling.", TD said. "Though Neji didn't die he came damn close, and some people in these visions won't be so lucky. You need to be prepared for that.", he said seriously. He then got a wide smile on his face. "Besides, I brought you guys here to change the future. So even if he did die you would know how to stop it."

The room was quiet again. A couple people were shocked at how TD could go from serious to wacky so fast.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

*I wasn't sure what kind of bug this was so I said dragonfly. If you know please tell me.

Author's Note.

First update of 2016! I feel incredible! I feel powerful! I feel indestructible! I feel like I can punch a moose!

First off, I know it's been a while since this story's first chapter. Blame the holidays people. I also had some other things going on so I rarely had time. And when I did have time I was sidetracked by Screen Junkies' Honest Trailers on Youtube (which you should watch).

Now, as you may have noticed I'm not starting at the beginning of the anime. This story will jump around between viewpoints and different points on the timeline. But it won't be entirely random, as you will. I chose Neji's sound 4 fight since it seemed a good place to start.

Finally, I have a poll on my profile where you can vote on what my next story will be. I won't be starting it til I finish 1 of the stories I'm working on right now so it'll be awhile, but I'll leave the poll up til then.

The choices are:

1\. Infamous man's Ulquiorra is Naruto challenge. I really like this challenge and I have some ideas I want to try.

2\. S-cry-ed Kazuma saves Scheris. For those of you who have watched S-cry-ed you know Ryuho saves Scheris. But there is this excellent story called S-cry-ed Askew that has Kazuma save her instead. Unfortunately it has been abandoned but I would like to try my hand at it.

3\. Bleach characters watching the show. Pretty straightforward but that doesn't make it any less fun. Unlike this story I will be doing the entire show.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3-The bonds of friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliates. If I did there would have been a ton of sex. Don't deny that's what you all have been thinking too.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Jutsu/Techniques_

Flashbacks

 **Future Vision**

A/N: Hello everyone! Your main man the superfly mack daddy THE-DUDE remixed here. It's been a while since the last chapter and I've learned a few new things. For Instance, did you know that mooses don't take kindly to being punched? (No mooses were harmed during the writing of this story. I got more harmed than that moose did!):-(

Anyway, this story is turning out nicely I must say. It's not as popular as my Prototype/JLU story but hopefully that will change as this story continues. I'd like to give shout outs to the 2 people who've been kind enough to review so far.

Blacksun: Thank you very much kind sir or madam. Sorry to disappoint but Sasuke isn't going to take the stand for a while. I'm not gonna lie, I really dislike Sasuke. But I do acknowledge that while post-timeskip Sasuke is an unforgivable bastard who should've rotted in jail for the rest of his life, pre-timeskip Sasuke was a pretty sympathetic character. He was never one of my favorites but he did become pretty likeable and I actually liked his friendship with the rest of Team 7. I still thought he could be redeemed after the VotE. So I will use this story to undo the damage wrought by Kishimoto and make Sasuke a semi-likeable character.

And thank you for the kind words for TD. That sexy sumbitch appreciates it.

Chow: Hells yeah man. Big brother isn't going to silence me. I know many of these stories get shelved but I'm not gonna stop. There may be large gaps between updates but I will only stop when this story is completed or I die, whichever comes first. So you and your friend will get to enjoy my lame ass jokes for years to come. ;-)

* * *

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

Everyone began to really think about who would go next. The vision they had just seen had shown them just how serious they could get and many of them wanted to be prepared.

The room was quiet for several minutes until the silence was broken by Choji, as he stood up and said, "I want to go next."

"Oh THIS should be good.", Kankuro said sarcastically.

Choji got a tick mark on his forehead. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that I don't think we want to see if your favorite restaurant will put anything new on it's menu.", Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?", Choji asked.

"I would but I don't want to get pulled in by your gravity.", Kankuro said.

Before things could escalate further, TD intervened. "Both of you seriously need to chill out.", he said. He turned to Kankuro and said, "Alright cat boy, why don't you just take a seat, put on some more blush and eyeliner, and respect this kid's authoritah. Do it right meow."

"It's war paint!", Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah, sure it is.", TD said.

"Hey man, what exactly are you doing?", Kiba asked TD out of nowhere.

TD was wearing dark blue jeans, grey shoes, and a grey shirt with dark blue sleeves with the words 'Is it cool in here or is it just me?' on the front. He had a hat with CALI on it and a bear over the letters that he had on backwards and a pair of black shades to complete his ensemble. He was casually leaning against a wall (which definitely wasn't there a minute ago) with what could only be described as swag.

"Oh you know, kickin' back, doing my thang. Gotta be ready if shit decides to go down.", TD said nonchalantly.

Kiba just gave him a flat stare. "Dude, leaning up against stuff and wearing sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool.", he said.

"Well I beg to differ young blood, but that's neither here nor there. Now unless anyone else has something to say...", he looked around threateningly as if saying 'I dare you to', "...then we should continue on. Rikishi, come on up here."

"Rikishi?", Choji asked in confusion.

"Trust me little dude, it's a compliment.", TD said.

Choji just shrugged his shoulders and moved to the front. When he placed his hand on the pedestal The Voice said, "I hope you washed your hands because I don't want to wash off any grease or barbecue sauce."

Choji's face reddened and he swelled in anger and he looked like he wanted to smash her face In. Unfortunately he was unable to do anything since she didn't have a face. Or a body for that matter.

"Did you eat any strange cherry-flavored gum? Because you're turning red and look to be expanding.", The Voice said. "Oh wait, I guess that's just you. Looks like Wonka Is off the hook."

As the anger left Choji's body he began to feel a little depressed. He was wondering If he should've just stayed In his seat and kept his mouth shut. At least then he wouldn't have been made a fool of. He wasn't the only one in a bad mood. Shikamaru was getting irritated at what people were saying about Choji. He knew that Choji had low self-esteem and didn't appreciate people insulting his best friend. Just as he stood up to speak he was beaten to the punch.

"Hey that's enough.", TD said. "What did I tell you about being nice?"

"I'm just telling it like It is.", The Voice said.

"Well why don't you just take it down a notch. Unless you want me to put on Saturday Night Live nonstop for a month." (Disclaimer: I don't own SNL. Thank god for that.)

"Fine you bastard. But I won't make any promises.", The Voice said. "And stop breaking the fourth wall. Nobody wants to read a disclaimer in the middle of a story."

TD put down the cardboard sign with the disclaimer on It and stuck his tongue out. He turned to Choji and said, "Alrighty then, you can go ahead now Choji."

Choji was starting to feel a little glum. He again thought he made a mistake, but he figured that there was no use crying over spilled milk so he decided to push on. He put his hand back on the pedestal.

"Well I have a question, but...it seems kind of stupid now that I think about it.", Choji said in an unsure voice.

"Don't worry Choji, there are no such things as stupid questions. Only stupid A.I.", TD said with a smirk. The Voice gave what sounded like the machine equivalent of an Irritated sniff. TD gave a reassuring smile as he said. "The only thing that matters Is If YOU think It's Important."

Choji felt his nervousness begin to melt away when he heard that. "Well, in Neji's memory the other guys mentioned that I stayed behind to hold off another of those ninjas. I just want to know what happened.", he said, trying not to look too desperate.

"You ask it pretty casually, but I sense it's more than idle curiosity that drives you to ask.", The Voice said. "My guess Is that you're afraid that you were simply too weak to accomplish your task and your teammates abandoned you."

Choji looked at the ground as he said. "I just...I want to know if I was left behind because they had faith in me or they just had no other choice. I want to know if I'm able to carry my weight."

As Kankuro opened his mouth to make a remark TD snapped his fingers and a pie hit him in the face, effectively shutting him up.

"How could you think that was a stupid question Choji?", TD asked. "That's a very personal and important question, which is just the kind I'm looking for. Thank you for sharing it since I know it's not easy to admit your fears."

Choji couldn't think of anything to say back so stayed silent as he returned to his seat.

The screen came to life once again.

 **Choji and the others were inside what looked to be** **a dome made of rocks.**

 **"It's up to you Choji.", Shikamaru told his friend with** **a confident grin.**

 **"OK!", Choji replied. He placed his hands together and made** **a hand sign. _"Expansion Jutsu!",_ he yelled as his body grew until it was shaped like** **a giant ball. "Alright, here we go!"**

 **"Haroo!", he yelled as his arms retracted and chakra began shooting out.**

 **"Haroo!", he yelled as the same happened to his legs.**

 **"Haroo!", he yelled as his head followed suit.**

 ** _"Human Boulder!",_ Choji yelled as he jumped into the air and began rapidly rolling. When he hit the ground he began barreling towards the wall of the dome before he impacted into it and began trying to break through.**

 **Outside the dome, Jirobo had his hands on the rocky prison as he fed chakra into it to keep it going.**

"Hey it's that fat guy Shikamaru was pretending to be.", Naruto said. "The other 3 said his name was Jirobo right?"

"Yeah, but that's all we really know about him. They never mentioned what his skills were.", Sakura said.

"Well it looks like he uses Doton (Earth Style) jutsu.", Ibiki said. "Though from the looks of him he probably just uses it to supplement his taijutsu."

"Yeah, definitely a brute force kind of guy.", Anko agreed.

Everyone stared at the two of them.

"How can you guys know that?", Ino asked with wide eyes.

"We're T&I blondie, It's our job to get information about people.", Anko said. "Before you can think about getting someone to talk you gotta learn every detail about who they are through a glance."

"She's right. And besides, your father would never let me hear the end of it if I wasn't able to read such an easy guy.", Ibiki said.

Ino had never known exactly the type of things her father did or how renowned he was in the T&I division. She was intrigued to say the least and resolved to ask him or Ibiki more about it in the future.

 **Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru watched on as Choji put forth everything he had In order to tear through the wall of their prison, giving** **a** **loud battlecry as he sent dust and debris flying.**

 **Jirobo grit his teeth as he poured more chakra into the dome, but Choji increased his power even more as, with** **a final yell, he broke through the wall of the dome with** **a** **crash.**

 **When the dust cleared the** **5 Konoha-nin were standing outside, facing the hole that they had escaped from.**

 **"Well Choji, there's no other way of saying it.", Shikamaru said with a smirk. "That was awesome!"**

"That's an understatement.", Kiba said with a grin.

"Yeah!", Naruto said. "More like totally freakin' kick-ass!", he yelled and pumped his fist.

Hinata giggled at their antics and Ino and Sakura smiled and said," Idiots.", in fond voices.

 **Choji closed his eyes as he smiled widely and chuckled.**

 **Jirobo's dome collapsed and he simply stared at Shikamaru's team.**

 **"They managed to escape my barrier ninjutsu.", Jirobo said out loud.**

 **Choji was panting from the effort of escaping.**

 **"He's by himself.", Shikamaru said. "Guess the others went on ahead."**

Shikamaru groaned.

"What's the matter?", Choji aasked him.

"We caught them and could've ended it then and there", Shikamaru said, "but not only did we let them escape, we got captured ourselves. Probably my fault."

"Don't worry, it took a team effort to get caught.", TD said cheerfully, to which he was subjected to numerous glares.

"Besides, we got out didn't we?", Choji asked Shikamaru.

"Well, you guys did suffer from a temporary breakdown in teamwork and a small mutiny but other than that it all went swimmingly.", TD said. He took a sandal to the face for that remark.

 **Neji looked around with his Byakugan.**

 **"You're correct, they're nowhere to be seen.", he said.**

 **"Swell.", Shikamaru said. "And just when** **I** **thought we'd finally caught up to them."**

 **Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru continued to move further and further away from them.**

 **Jirobo put his hands above his head and slow-clapped mockingly.**

 **"Not** **a bad bit of handiwork you guys...", Jirobo said with an evil smile. The retrieval team tensed. "...for** **a bunch of losers."**

"What did he say?!", Naruto said.

"Yeah, where does this guy get off calling us losers?!", Kiba said.

 **"What?!", Naruto said.**

 **"Who are you calling losers?!", Kiba said**

"Guess some things never change huh?", Kurenai told the other sensei in a low voice, making them all chuckle.

 **Both Kiba and Naruto charged forward, to Shikamaru's surprise. Jirobo just smirked as he observed.**

 **"Now that we're out you're toast pal!", Kiba said.**

 **"Out of the way, this guy is mine!", Naruto said.**

 **"Wait** **you two, stop!", Neji yelled.**

"Good thing SOMEONE there is keeping a cool head.", Rin said.

The two boys grinned sheepishly while their friends and senseis chuckled; even Akamaru gave an amused bark. Unlike their future counterparts, Naruto and Kiba were not pumped up on adrenaline and could think clearer. Even they could see how foolish they were being.

 **Naruto and Kiba came to** **a** **halt and turned back when Neji spoke.**

 **"There's no way we can take him head on, it's too dangerous.", Neji said.**

 **"We just tore through this clown's barrier, how tough can he be?", Kiba retorted. He and Naruto turned back towards Jirobo as Kiba formed** **a** **hand sign. He crouched on all fours as Akamaru bared his teeth before launching himself forward, spinning like** **a** **drill. _"Tunneling Fang!",_ he yelled, but right before he hit, Jirobo delivered** **a** **punch that knocked him several feet backwards.**

 **Naruto jumped forward and made** **a hand sign. _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!",_ he yelled as another Naruto appeared beside him. "Get** **a load of this you gorilla!", both of them yelled as they charged with their fists cocked. However, Jirobo simply knocked the real Naruto aside before catching the clone's fist and headbutting him, causing him to dispel as Naruto slammed into** **a tree and slid to the ground.**

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru hung their heads in dejection as many of the Konoha genin, as well as Temari and Kankuro, snickered at their expense.

Sakura sighed. "You see what happens when you charge in without thinking Naruto?", she said. "You can't always overcome everything with brute strength and clones. You didn't even try to make one of your crazy plans."

"I agree.", Shino said. "I might also add that you should never let your guard down or underestimate someone due to a success."

"Alright we get it already.", Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourselves. That tub o' lard drained your chakra so none of you are in peak condition.",TD said.

This brightened the two boys moods and they both smiled as Akamaru barked happily.

" **I'm gonna eat you guys for lunch.", Jirobo told the other four.**

 **Kiba got to his feet again. "Try it.", he said.**

 **Jirobo launched himself at Kiba. _"Shoulder Charge",_ he said as he rammed Kiba with his shoulder. Naruto charged from his left ready to attack, but Jirobo hit him in the stomach with his knee, while saying, _"Crushing Knee"._**

"He's just giving regular punches and kicks stupid names.", Obito said.

"And they're not even very original.", Rin said.

"Well most of the people working for Orochimaru aren't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch.", Anko replied.

 **Naruto landed next to Kiba.**

 **"You wouldn't even do as an appetizer.", Jirobo said. He made** **a hand sign.**

 **"Careful everyone, this guy is just getting warmed up.", Shikamaru warned the others.**

 **Jirobo slammed his right hand onto the ground, sending** **a** **shockwave that cracked the ground and knocked Naruto back.**

 _ **"Earth** **Style** **Barrier:** **Earth** **Dome** **Prison",**_ **he yelled**

 **Choji jumped forward and made** **a hand sign as the earth around them began to rise.**

 _ **"Expansion** **Jutsu",**_ **Choji yelled. His body grew into** **a giant ball once more. _"Human Boulder",_ he yelled, except this time instead of rolling he spun in place, crushing the surrounding rock and creating** **a large cloud of dust that obscured Jirobo's vision.**

 **Jirobo grunted in surprise, and when the cloud dispersed Choji and the others were gone.**

"That was some quick thinking there Choji.", Asuma said with a smile.

"Yeah, you saved our asses man.", Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah we would've been right back where we started without you.", Naruto said.

"Thank you Choji.", Neji said gratefully.

Choji felt his face heat up from all the attention and compliments he was getting. He smiled as he said, "It was nothing you guys."

"Look at you being all modest. That's so cute.", Ino said, not knowing the effect her words had on her friend. Choji's face went beet red and he became tongue-tied.

 **"Huh, hardly worth the effort.", Jirobo said as he stood back up. He began looking around to see where they went.**

 **Shikamaru and the others regrouped in** **a space between some bushes. "We're running out of time.", Shikamaru said. "There's no choice, we gotta split up."**

 **The others shifted in surprise when he said that.**

 **"What'd be the point in that?", Naruto asked.**

 **"No he's right.", Neji said. He used his Byakugan to observe Jirobo. "With all our chakra taken away, even with the five of us against him, he's not going to be easy to take out. And with every second that passes Sasuke gets closer to the border.", he said as It showed Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Sakon continue to get further away with the coffin. "Once he crosses It, It will all be out of our hands. So we should split into two groups: one to stop him and one to follow Sasuke."**

 **"You'll head the 2nd team, ok Neji?", Shikamaru said.**

"That's a difficult choice Shikamaru, but I think you made the right decision.", Asuma told his student. "You gotta know when to split up and when to stay together, even if it means risking the lives of you and your teammates."

"Yes, sometimes you have to put the mission first, even if you don't want to.", Kurenai said.

Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything, but his shoulders became tense at the conversation.

 **Jirobo continued to look around for them when he suddenly smirked.**

 **With** **a loud roar he slammed his hands onto the ground, cracking the ground and toppling trees around him.**

 **Naruto gasped and jumped out of the way of** **a falling tree and landed next to his comrades, who stared at Jirobo and the destruction he had caused.**

 **Jirobo smirked again. "So there you are.", he said.**

 **Shikamaru looked at Neji. "Neji, you take Kiba and Choji and head out after Sasuke.", he said.**

 **"You got it.", Neji said with** **a nod.**

"That obviously didn't work. Why? Because we know that Choji stayed behind alone to fight this man.", Shino said.

Shikamaru grit his teeth at the reminder.

 **Choji turned to Jirobo with** **a serious look on his face.**

Shikamaru groaned. "Choji, I really hope you aren't going to do something stupidly brave.", he told his friend.

"Hey, I have no control over what my future self does.", Choji replied. "Besides, what makes you so sure I am going to do something?"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

 **"Naruto, you and** **I** **will handle this guy.", Shikamaru said as he made** **a** **hand sign.**

 **"What are you gonna do, play with my shadow again?", Jirobo asked, still with that annoying smirk on his face. "Don't waste my time kid. You already showed me your little parlor trick and once was enough."**

 **"That's funny,** **I seem to remember someone around here getting taken in by that parlor trick.", Shikamaru said. As he spoke, his shadow was creeping steadily towards Jirobo. But unbeknownst to his enemy he had another shadow coming in behind him.**

 **However, before either shadow reached him Jirobo's smirk grew wider and he smashed his palm into the ground, creating** **a large cloud of dust and debris.**

 **Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the cloud, but by then Jirobo was gone.**

 **"He's disappeared.", he told the others.**

 **Kiba sniffed the air. He suddenly turned around and yelled, "He's behind us!"**

 **Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji whirled around in time to see Jirobo place his hands on the ground and rip up** **a chunk of rock at least 20 times his size.**

"Holy hell! That's a large ass boulder.", Tenten said.

Tsunade scoffed. "Please. I could lift that pebble with my pinky finger.", she said.

Many of the genin looked at her incredulously, most not recognizing her, but Tenten looked awestruck.

"That's so awesome! Lady Tsunade could you please show that to me? And maybe give me a few pointers?", she asked her Idol.

"I'll think about it during the next break.", Tsunade said, inwardly pleased by Tenten's enthusiasm. 'Still got it.'

 _ **"Earth** **Style:** **Sphere** **of** **Graves"**_

 **"Are you insane?!", Naruto yelled with wide eyes.**

 **With** **a** **great effort Jirobo threw the boulder at the konoha shinobi. They jumped out of the way of the rock as it flattened everything in it's path before it came to** **a stop.**

 **The five of them landed in front of the unmoving chunk of earth, but Shikamaru looked around to see that once again Jirobo had vanished.**

"Man, for a big guy he's fast on his feet.", Obito said.

"Yeah, and he's surprisingly good at stealth since he's able to fool the byakugan, if only temporarily.", Kakashi said.

 **The ground began to rumble. "Heads up you guys, there's another one coming.", Shikamaru said as he turned to the others. To his shock however, Jirobo's had burst out of the ground at his feet. He tried to jump away but It was too late as Jirobo grabbed him by the ankle. Jirobo leapt out of his hole and held Shikamaru upside down.**

 **Jirobo laughed. "You're in charge of this ragtag bunch am** **I right?", he asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru grit his teeth in frustration. "When you've got an idiot for** **a leader the whole team suffers. Know what** **I mean?", Jirobo said with** **a smile on his face.**

"Is he really calling a Nara of all people an idiot?", Tsunade asked incredulously. "Did they even bother gathering intel before breaking into one of the 5 great shinobi villages."

"Well like Anko said, they definitely aren't sharp.", Asuma said. He got a thoughtful look on his face. "How'd you even know he was a Nara?"

"Dude, he looks and acts like Shikaku did when he was young.", Kushina cut in. "And come on. Shikamaru? The ninja clans may be great but they are completely unimaginative with names."

"It's actually come up quite a few times when I've had conversations with some members over the years.", Hiruzen said. "Most of them say it's about clan tradition. But Tsume Inuzuka's father once confided in me, over several bottles of strong sake and some good herb, that most clans are just too lazy to come up with new names."

"Yep. And if I recall, Kiba...", Kurenai said, looking at the young Inuzuka. "...your name was originally Kubo. Apparently your parents had a wild party the night before and were too tired to notice their mistake and they didn't feel like correcting It afterwards."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! You're telling me that my name is a TYPO?!", Kiba yelled as he clutched his head.

Shino and Hinata moved to calm Kiba down as Asuma leaned over to his girlfriend. "I don't remember Tsume ever mentioning that."

"That's because I made it up.", Kurenai said with a smile. "I'll tell him, eventually."

"You are one devious woman.", Asuma said.

"Aren't I?"

 **Choji narrowed his eyes and growled at Jirobo's words.**

 **"You don't wanna follow** **a** **guy like this.", Jirobo said. He began twirling Shikamaru around above his head. "Lemme get rid of him for ya", he said as he threw Shikamaru at** **a tree.**

 _ **"Expansion** **Jutsu",**_ **Choji yelled as he became** **a ball again. _"Human Boulder",_ he yelled again. He quickly rolled until he was between Shikamaru and the tree. "Gotcha.", he said as Shikamaru bounced harmlessly off Choji's expanded stomach and landed on his feet.**

 **"Thanks, Choji.", Shikamaru said.**

 **"Aw,** **I try to help you guys out and look what you do.", Jirobo said. Choji shrunk back down to normal size. Jirobo's smile got wider.** " **I don't know which Is more pathetic: the fool** **or those who follow him." Naruto, Kiba, and Neji narrowed their eyes. "Tell you what, you don't wanna keep working under this glum-faced little shadow lover. I'll just kill ya now and put you outta your misery."**

 **"It's time for you to shut your big mouth, or I'll come shut it for you!", Naruto yelled.**

 **"Naruto!", Choji yelled. Naruto stopped and looked at Choji as the latter stood up. "I'll handle him, this guy is mine.", Choji said with** **a serious look on his face.**

"Damnit Choji, why do you have to be a hero?", Shikamaru asked his friend. "Why couldn't you just wait for me to come up with a plan?"

"I don't know exactly what I might be thinking, but I'm sure I realize that this guy is not going to wait for you to come up with a strategy.", Choji said. He saw the grim look on his friend's face and gave Shikamaru a grin as he said, "Don't worry so much. I'm pretty sure I have some type of ace."

"That's just what I'm afraid of.", Shikamaru said, to the confusion of nearly everyone in the room.

 **Everyone, including Jirobo, was surprised by Choji's words.**

 **"But Choji...", Shikamaru began.**

 **"What the heck are you talking about? This isn't the kind of guy you can take on your own!", Naruto exclaimed.**

 **"He's mine** **I** **said.", Choji said.**

 **"Yeah but, Choji you're...", Naruto said.**

 **Jirobo started grinning again.**

 **Choji rummaged in his bag and pulled out** **a** **small pouch which he offered to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, take these food pills for everyone."**

 **Shikamaru had** **a stunned look on his face. "Choji, you're not gonna...?", he asked.**

 **Choji simply smiled with his eyes closed. "Uh-huh. Don't worry I've got my secret weapon with me.", Choji replied.**

 **"Yeah but Choji this is...", Shikamaru tried to say as he grabbed the pouch. Choji stepped forward resolutely.**

 **"Oh this is priceless.", Jirobo said. "You think** **I'm gonna wait forever?!", he yelled before he charged at them.**

 **"Heads up!", Naruto said.**

 **"Enough of this,** **I'm taking you all out right here!", Jirobo yelled.**

 **Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto tensed defensively, but Choji dashed between them and Jirobo. "Get going hurry!", he said without taking his eyes off his enemy.**

 **Choji reached into his bag again and pulled out** **a small case with** **3 differently colored pills:** **1** **green,** **1 yellow, and** **1 red.**

Choji let out a small gasp.

"Fuck, I really hate being right!", Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?", Ino asked.

"Yeah, what did Choji just pull out?", Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru, is that the trump card that Naruto mentioned before?", Neji asked.

Shikamaru stayed silent, but Choji decided to answer instead. "Yeah, I'm positive it is.", he said.

"But what...?", Naruto began, but he was interrupted by TD.

"Don't worry you'll find out in a minute.", he said, which successfully silenced all questions.

 **Choji popped open the compartment with the green pill.**

 **'Pills?', Jirobo thought in confusion. 'Those aren't food pills. So what are they?'**

 **'First the green Spinach Pill.', Choji thought as he swallowed said pill.**

 **"Get out of my way you joke!", Jirobo said right before he collided with Choji.**

 **A** **butterfly sat trapped in** **a spider's web as** **a loud thud was heard.**

 **Jirobo groaned in pain as, instead of bowling Choji over, Choji stopped him dead in his tracks like** **a** **brick wall and gave** **a loud yell of exertion.**

"Oh, wow.", Sakura said.

"You can say that again.", Ino said.

"Don't mess with the bull young man or you'll get the horns.",TD said as he held up the index and pinky fingers of his right hand.

"That really sums up the Akamichi clan better than I could ever say.", Hiruzen said with a smile.

 **'Impossible, he stopped me?!** ', **Jirobo thought.**

 **"Shikamaru, take everybody and get out of here!", Choji said.**

 **"Choji.", Shikamaru said in worry.**

 **"What did the five of us join together for?", Choji asked. "If we lose Sasuke we'll be just what this guy says we are:** **a stupid idiot of** **a leader and his band of rejects!"**

 **Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were shocked by Choji's resolve while Akamaru whimpered in worry.**

 **Shikamaru had his eyes closed as he contemplated Choji's words. He opened his eyes and, with** **a** **tone of finality, said, "You better catch up with us Choji, you hear me?"**

 **"Yeah. Get out of here, go already!", Choji yelled.**

 **"Alright, let's move you guys.", Shikamaru told the other three.**

 **"Right.", they said in unison before the four of them jumped away into the trees.**

 **Shikamaru took one last look back. 'Choji.'**

 **"Once I...finally finish you off you kid...your friends are gonna be next.", Jirobo said between his panting.**

 **"That might not be as easy as you think it is!", Choji said.**

 **Choji grit his teeth and gave** **a large grunt of exertion as he began to push harder against Jirobo. Jirobo dug his feet into the ground, but with a** **mighty crack the dirt beneath his feet crumbled. His feet dug** **2 long grooves into the ground as Choji, with** **a loud yell, began pushing him back. With** **a** **great effort Jirobo was able to stop Choji's advance. A** **smirk appeared on Jirobo's face but it immediately turned into** **a** **look of shock as Choji lifted him completely off his feet.**

 **With** **a loud yell Choji swung Jirobo. "I...will...!", Choji said as he tossed Jirobo at** **a tree. "...stop you!"**

"Alright Choji, now you're showing him who's boss!", Ino yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yosh! Young Choji's flames of youth are burning hotter than I have ever seen from him.", Gai said.

"Of course.", Ino said. She put an arm playfully around Choji. "There's no way that jackass is gonna take down my Choji here."

Choji had a warm feeling at in his chest from the way Ino referred to him as HER Choji, even if it wasn't in the way he would like.

Asuma smiled as he watched his students. 'Heh, Choji is really smitten with her. And Ino may not realize it yet, but she's getting closer to Choji than norrmal friends or teammates would.'

"They really complement each other don't they?", Kurenai whispered with a smile.

"Yep.", Asuma said. "Maybe someday they'll realize it too."

 **Jirobo tumbled along the ground, grunting in pain as he went, before slamming hard into** **a tree and slumping onto the ground.**

 **Choji panted from the exertion yet he had** **a triumphant look on his face.**

 **Meanwhile, the other members of the squad continued to chase after the rest of the sound ninja.**

" **A parting gift from Choji.", Shikamaru said as he tossed the pouch Choji had given him to Naruto. "Eat up."**

 **"Got it. We owe you one Choji.", Naruto said as he grabbed** **a** **pill and swallowed it. "Kiba.", Naruto said to get his friend's attention. He tossed the pouch to Kiba.**

 **"Thanks Naruto.", Kiba said.**

 **"Shikamaru, that certain pill we saw Choji take back there. It seemed like some sort of last minute trump card.", Neji said. "Do you really think he can win?"**

 **"Yeah** **I** **mean he said he had some sort of secret weapon on him.", Kiba said as he fed Akamaru** **a** **pill.**

 **"Don't worry, Choji's got** **a** **plan up his sleeve. He brought along with him the Akamichi Clan's Secret Triple Threat.", Shikamaru explained. An image of the pills appeared in the boys' minds. "Pills that grant** **a person explosive power. There are** **3 of them: green, yellow, and red. The amount of energy that each of those pills contains is absolutely massive."**

 **"Oh** **I gotcha. So that's why he was acting so confident.", Naruto said.**

"Let me get this straight. You had some ultra powerful ace in the hole and you didn't bother to tell us?!", Ino exclaimed. "And why the hell does Shikamaru know?"

"Simple, Choji and I are closer friends than you are.", Shikamaru explained. Noticing the indignant look on Ino's face he hastily said, "Not that we don't consider you a friend Ino. It's just that me and Choji have known each other for years, and we don't keep a lot of secrets from each other. I'm sure your dad would've told you about them eventually. "

Ino finally relaxed. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you. But as soon as we get out of here the three of us are gonna go out and have some fun together. We should get closer and be more open with each other."

"No problem Ino.", Choji said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. I'll probably regret this but whatever, I'll go.", he said. "You're a very troublesome girl Ino, you know that."

"Who me?", Ino said with a smirk.

"Troublesome."

 **"Yeah. But any pill that works that well always comes with side-effects.", Shikamaru said gravely.**

 **Back In the clearing, Choji was panting as he watched the downed form of Jirobo. Suddenly, the screens colors went negative and Choji scrunched his face and groaned in pain.** ' **I didn't think the Spinach Pill by itself would hurt so much.', he thought.**

"Damn, it didn't even take that long for some negative effects to happen.", Rin said. "If this is what the first pill is like then I can't even imagine what the other two will do."

 **Shikamaru and the others continued on through the forest.**

' **I hope he can settle things with the green pill alone. Just don't take the red one Choji, whatever you do.', Shikamaru thought.**

"Damn, I was afraid of being right.", Rin said.

"Well we can only hope that it doesn't get that far.", Minato said.

 **Choji had finally caught his breath as he stared at Jirobo. Suddenly, Choji's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed as he said,** " **I'm gonna finish this all in one blow."**

 **He pulled out** **2 wires which were covered in kunai. Jirobo looked up and began to stand as Choji started wrapping the wires around his body until he was covered in kunai knives.**

 **Choji made** **a hand sign. _"Expansion...Jutsu!",_ he yelled. He once again expanded into ****a** **ball, except this time he had sharpened kunai sticking out all over his body. His feet cracked the ground as he began rolling. _"Spiky Human Boulder!",_ he yelled as he shot forward towards Jirobo. Jirobo barely managed to dodge out of the way. Choji hit the tree behind where Jirobo had been and tore through it like it was made of styrofoam.**

"Damn Choji that's a pretty awesome move." Kiba said.

"You got that right. But why didn't you use this in the 2nd exam or the preliminaries?", Naruto asked.

"Well I just didn't want to kill anyone that's all.", Choji replied.

 **Choji turned with** **a screech and charged at Jirobo again.**

 **'He's upped his rotation and destructive power by using those kunai-like spikes.', Jirobo thought as he raised his hands above his head.**

 **Choji roared as he got closer and closer to Jirobo.**

 **Jirobo slammed his hands onto the ground. _"Earth Style: Terra Shield",_ Jirobo said.** **A large rectangular slab of rock rose from the ground and stood as** **a barrier against Choji.**

 **Choji slammed into the earth shield which held for only** **a** **few seconds before Choji's attack began to break through.**

 **"What the...?", Jirobo said as he tried to hold back the spike-covered ball. Choji's _Spiky Human_** _**Boulder**_ **turned the wall into rubble and it began to push Jirobo back. With great effort Jirobo was able to slow down and stop the attack, but he groaned in pain as several kunai sliced into his flesh and blood began to drip onto the ground.**

 **Choji had** **a hopeful look on his face as he thought, 'Did** **I do it?'**

"Man, who knew Fatty had it in him?", Kankuro said. He grimaced as nearly every Konoha genin glared at him.

Hiruzen shook his head with a sigh. "It always surprises me how despite being a prominent clan of the Leaf Village and despite all the feats they've done which are just as impressive as any other clan's people still underestimate the Akamichi.", he said.

"Me too.", Asuma said. "Hell, Choza's reputation alone should make people be wary of the Akamichi Clan."

"Ah well, it doesn't matter If people are too lazy to look underneath the underneath. Most of them learn about the raw power of the Akamichi the hard way.", Jiraiya said.

 **As the others continued on their mission Akamaru whimpered something to Kiba.**

 **"Yeah** **I know,** **I was just thinking the same thing myself.", Kiba said.**

 **"What do you mean? What is he saying?", Naruto asked.**

 **"You know how Akamaru can tell an enemy's strength just by his scent right?", Kiba asked. "He's pretty worried that Choji might not be able to take on that gargantuan alone, with just those pills to help him."**

 **Shikamaru's brow furrowed when he heard that.**

 **"He's right to be. If we're looking at it objectively, that giant's ability is an unknown. The chances of Choji defeating him may be close to zero.", Neji said. "However, that's very often the case in battle."**

"Well aren`t you all just balls of sunshine.", Anko said sarcastically

 **A tense look appeared on Choji`s face as barb-like red glowing marks started spreading from Jirobo`s neck. They covered his face and part of his torso before stopping and turning pitch black.**

"Shit, him too?", Kushina asked incredulously.

"i think it would be safe to assume that all 4 of them have curse marks.", Hiruzen said.

Anko growled.

 **"Don`t get carried away you little fool.", Jirobo said. He quickly jumped back a foot and thrust his palm into Choji`s gut yelling,** _ **"Shatter Palm!"**_

 **The force of the blow caused Choji to shrink back to normal and sent him flying backwards, yelling in pain. The kunai wires wrapped around him flew off as he hit the ground hard.**

 **"Ha, no one ever told ya`? In every team of 5 there`s always somebody in the mix who`s just dead weight. The guy who`s always the butt of everyone`s jokes. And when thick comes to thin he gets cast aside, like the worthless pawn he is.", Jirobo viciously said. "That`s who you are.", Jirobo finished as Choji tried to get up again.**

"This guy really likes the sound of his own voice doesn`t he?", Kakashi said.

"Don`t listen to this ass hat Choji. You have more power in your little finger than he has in his whole body.", Naruto said.

"In fact, you probably COULD crush him with just your little finger.", Kiba said.

"Yeah Choji, you`re incredible.", Ino said. "And don`t let some worthless asshole try to tell you otherwise."

Choji smiled due to his friends` words. It wasn`t just what they said that made him happy but the fact that they meant it. They really believed that he would win.

 **Asuma had a disapproving look on his face as he said, "Look Choji, you`ve gotta stop thinking about food. Do some training for once."**

Asuma received many glares from that, particularly from Shikamaru and Ino.

"Don`t look at me like that, I haven`t said it yet!", he said. But with a guilty conscience he thought, 'Not like i haven`t said anything similar before.' Asuma looked at Choji and when he saw the hurt expression on his face he felt like Gai had kicked him in the gut. He always thought that Choji, like Shikamaru, simply didn`t care about training, which is why he was always lecturing him. He thought that he had been firm but fair, but hearing the words he would say made him realize that he just sounded insensitive. 'If I knew that Choji had such bad self-esteem issues I would have handled things differently.'

Asuma made a vow that from now on he would change the way he handled Team 10.

 **The screen changed to show Ino.**

 **"Ridiculous stunts like this are why everyone always makes fun of you.", ino said. "You`re such a fat...", she began before the image faded out.**

Ino looked horrified that her future self so casually said THAT word knowing how sensitive Choji was about stuff like that.

"Choji I...", Ino began but she was cut off by Choji.

"Don`t worry Ino, it`s okay.", he said.

Ino became irritated by how easily Choji let what she said slide.

"It`s not alright Choji, what I said to you was horrible!", Ino said. "You`ve gotta stop letting people get away with stuff like that. Even if they`re your friends."

"I`m not letting you get away with anything Ino. I`m not angry at you because I know you didn`t really mean it.", Choji said. "We`re friends and sometimes friends slip up and say bad things to each other in the heat of the moment. Nobody`s perfect Ino. I`m not gonna throw away years of friendship just because of 1 stupid fight. Especially since you so obviously regret it."

Ino had a small smile on her face. "You know Choji, there should be more people like you in the world."

 **Naruto appeared on the screen looking livid.**

 **"But for this kind of thing don`t you think your first choice should be someone like Shino?!", he yelled.**

 **The image changed to show Kiba with a frown on his face**

 **"Come on. I mean how useless can you be? Seriously.", he said.**

Kiba and Naruto had their heads down looking dejected.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friends` behavior. "Weren`t you guys listening to what Choji said just now. Besides, you two have said worse stuff to each other and you seem to still be as close as ever.", he said.

Which served to break the aura of gloom over their heads.

 **Choji was standing on the shore of a small lake with a waterfall. He panted as he held a hand sign, sweat dripping onto the ground.**

 **'No matter how hard I try on my own I...!', he thought as the ground cracked under his feet. He gave a loud yell as he began to grow larger before the image faded away.**

 **in the present, Choji panted as he glared at Jirobo.**

 **"Looks like I hit it right on the nose.", Jirobo said. "Ha, it looks as though the Leaf Village is running short on ninja, if they`re sending out bunglers like you to be part of a search team". Choji made it to his feet as Jirobo ran at him. "What do you say we put an end to this?", Jirobo said.**

 **Choji dodged the first few punches Jirobo threw, but he wasn`t fast enough to avoid one that smashed into his right cheek.**

 _ **"Knee Slam!"**_ **, Jirobo yelled as he drove his knee into Choji`s chest.** _ **"Shoulder Charge!"**_ **, he yelled as he charged into Choji, sending Choji tumbling backwards.**

 **"A loser right to the end. You started out well, but that backbone you showed sure didn`t last long.", jirobo said as he began to walk towards Choji. "You`re the epitome of failure."**

Choji watched as his future self was being beaten and talked down to. He felt his confidence ebb away with every word and every blow, despite the words of encouragement from his friends.

Shikamaru easily noticed his friend`s unease. "Don`t worry Choji, the fight`s not over yet.", he said.

Choji simply gave him a quick nod and continued to watch the fight.

 **Choji glared up at his enemy.**

 **"It`s not your fault, they never should`ve sent a reject like you in the first place.", Jirobo said. "You should blame your stupid leader for choosing you."**

 **Choji grit his teeth at Jirobo`s words. 'Shikamaru.', he thought in a weak voice as the screen changed to show Shikamaru and the others.**

 **"Neji is right, that`s just how a battle is. We knew from the beginning this mission wouldn`t be child`s play; it`s life or death", Shikamaru told the others.**

 **"Yeah but, Shikamaru...", Naruto began.**

 **"I`ve already anticipated the worst-case scenario where each of us ends up fighting alone. And at this point if we`re not ready to lay down our lives for this we might not be able to reach Sasuke in time.",Shikamaru said in a grim tone of voice. He closed his eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face for a few moments before opening them and smiling slightly. "Choji is good enough to hold his own, but he doesn`t have a lot of confidence. He thinks that out of all of us he`s the weakest link."**

 **"That`s because the guy kind of is, I mean anyone can see that.", Kiba said.**

"Wow Kiba, you are on a roll.", Ino said sarcastically.

"Yep, it must take real skill to keep putting your foot in your mouth like that.", Sakura said.

Kiba glowered slightly as his friends and peers, as well as a few of the adults (namely Anko), laughed good-naturedly at his expense.

"Hardy-har-har. I can`t wait until it`s your guys` turns so I can laugh at you.", Kiba said.

"Oh lighten up kid.", Kushina said.

"You lighten up.", Kiba grumbled under his breath.

 **"That`s pretty much the whole reason he stayed behind back there, because he wanted to be of some kind of use to us.", Kiba said.**

 **Shikamaru smirked slightly. "Just as I thought.", he said. The other three looked at him in confusion.**

"What is he talking about?", Naruto asked.

Ino noticed Shikamaru was smiling. "You know don`t you?", Ino said, pointing at him. All she got in return was a shrug, which infuriated her.

 **'But...', Choji thought as he stood with his eyes closed. Suddenly a fist slammed into his face courtesy of Jirobo, sending him tumbling backwards with blood flying out of his mouth. He rolled before coming to a halt facedown on his stomach. Choji struggled as he raised his head.**

Everyone in the room winced when they saw the hit. It was painful watching Choji take such a beating. Even Kankuro couldn`t help but feel bad for Choji.

 **Shikamaru was standing in a yard wearing his chunin vest.**

 **"Choji and I have been on the same team for a long time. We work well together so asking him is a no-brainer.", he said.**

 **Choji was on his hands and knees, his eyes shadowed by his headband.**

 **'But Shikamaru...', he thought.**

 **Jirobo stood over him and delivered a hard knee to his chin, sending Choji sprawling onto his back. He smirked in satisfaction.**

 **Choji simply laid there, watching as 2 beautiful blue butterflies fluttered inches above his face.**

 **Choji and Shikamaru, who was again wearing his chunin vest, were facing each other in a hallway.**

 **"But I`m probably not as good a fighter as you are. I mean really, if I had been facing off against you I probably would have given up the fight.", Shikamaru told Choji. "And you should just keep being you."**

 **Choji was smiling at his friend`s words.**

Choji was smiling as well. He was a little stunned at how much faith Shikamaru had in him.

 **As the butterflies flew off Choji began to stand up.**

 **'But Shikamaru, he`s always...', Choji thought.**

"Always what? Always sleeping?", Ino asked smirking.

"Always staring at clouds?", Kiba asked with a smirk as big as Ino`s.

"Always calling things troublesome? Or a drag?", Naruto asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Always being a lazy good-for-nothing jackass?", Temari said angrily.

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru said with a sigh.

 **Choji reached into his pouch again.**

 **'Shikamaru, he`s always believed in me.', Choji finished.**

 **Shikamaru and the others were in Jirobo`s dome.**

 **"Choji, are you ready buddy?", Shikamaru asked.**

 **Choji pulled out his pill case and took out the yellow pill.**

 **'He believes I really am strong.', Choji thought as he swallowed the pill.**

 **Jirobo stared at Choji in confusion.**

 **The ground cracked under choji`s feet as power exploded out of him.**

 **'That`s why he trusted me to handle this myself.', he thought as he stared at Jirobo,determined.**

 **Shikamaru and the others continued on towards their targets.**

 **"Just as I thought. Everyone`s always thought that way about Choji, but me I`ve always known the real truth.", Shikamaru said. "More than me or Neji or any of us here, Choji`s got strength. I believe in him, I always have."**

"So that`s what you meant earlier.", Obito told Shikamaru.

"Yep, I have full confidence in Choji.", Shikamaru said. "It may not be easy, but I know he`s going to win."

Many of the people who knew Shikamaru were amazed at how vehemently he was showing his support (vehemently for him of course). Though many of them considered Choji as a friend, due to his kind and trustworthy personality, many of them still doubted him on occasion.

'Such a strong bond of friendship those two have. It will be interesting to see what great things they will end up accomplishing.', Hiruzen thought. He looked at all the young shinobi in the room, Leaf and Sand, past and present, and smiled. 'What great things indeed.'

Ino was a little jealous at the bond that Choji and Shikamaru had, which was quickly followed by remorse since her lack of closeness with her teammates was due to her more than them.

'Man, I`m such an idiot. I can`t believe that I let my crush on Sasuke get so out of hand. All my friends must think I`m a total bitch.', she thought. 'Choji`s right, I should start hanging out with everyone a little more. And I think I`ll ask dad to start stepping up my training.'

 **Choji stared Jirobo down as chakra swirled violently around him.**

 **"Huh, pretty impressive chakra.", Jirobo said. "Not bad, but a far cry from being a main dish."**

 **Choji smirked. "Here I come fatso.", he told Jirobo as he gathered his chakra.**

 **Jirobo grew angry. "Don`t you call me that!", he yelled as he charged.**

 _ **"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!"**_ **, Choji called out. Jirobo`s eyes grew wide as Choji`s right arm grew to enormous proportions.**

 **Choji thrust his arm forward and hit Jirobo with his palm, sending Jirobo skidding backwards in pain.**

 **Choji`s arm shrunk back and almost immediately he yelled,** _ **"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"**_

 **He lifted his left leg into the air as it began to expand. With a loud yell he smashed his massive leg on Jirobo`s position, who narrowly jumped out of the way.**

 **Choji didn`t miss a beat as his leg shrunk.** _ **"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!"**_ **, he yelled. Just as Jirobo landed he was smashed into the ground by Choji`s palm.**

 **Jirobo grit his teeth as he pushed against Choji`s hand and he managed to stand up. He grabbed Choji`s hand and lifted him off his feet.**

 **"Don`t mess with me scum!", Jirobo yelled as he spun Choji around before tossing him high into the air.**

 **Choji made a hand sign. "How about this?", he said.**

 **"What the...?", Jirobo said with wide eyes.**

 _ **"Super Expansion Jutsu!"**_ **, Choji yelled as he grew to 100 times his size. He landed on** **top of Jirobo, creating a massive shockwave that tore down the trees all around him.**

"Alright Choji, you crushed that guy like a pancake.", Ino said as she hugged him. Choji`s face was so hot that he was sure he could fry an egg on it.

"Man, can you imagine what he looks like now?", Obito asked. A collective shudder went through the room.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was looking at Choji with slight amazement. 'I can`t believe the strength this kid has. It`s hard to believe this is the same guy who had his ass handed to him in the preliminaries.', Kankuro thought. He felt his respect for the plump boy begin to rise. 'Man, first that Naruto kid and now him; I wonder what else these Konoha ninjas are hiding.'

 **Choji closed his eyes in happiness. 'Shikamaru, I did it.', he thought. Suddenly, his body began to rise up off of the ground. Choji`s eyes flew open in shock. 'What?!'**

 **Underneath him, Jirobo was holding Choji up with 1 hand. Most of his body was in shadow save for his golden eyes.**

 **"I don`t believe I have to go to the 2nd State for an opponent as weak as this one.", Jirobo said in a deeper, hoarse voice.**

"Damnit, should`ve known that it wouldn`t be that easy.", Kurenai said.

"Yeah, and if this guy has a form that is anything like that Kidomaru guy then this fight just reached a whole new level of danger.", Anko said, her entire body tense.

"It doesn`t matter what this guy has up his sleeve, Choji is gonna win.", Naruto said.

"I never said he couldn`t brat. I just meant that Choji`s in for a hell of a fight if he wants to win.", Anko said.

"And on top of that, this also means that those other two most likely have similar powers.", Shikamaru said.

"Man, you guys are really in for it.", Kushina said.

"In for a penny, in for a pound.", TD said.

"Do you even know what that means?", The Voice asked.

"No but it sounded appropriate.", TD replied with a smile.

 **Choji grit his teeth as he realized what was happening. Jirobo lited his free hand.**

 _ **"Slamming Palm!"**_ **, Jirobo yelled as he slammed his palm upwards into Choji`s stomach.**

 **Choji yelled in pain as his entire massive body went flying high into the air from the strength of the blow. He hung in the air for a second before he returned to his normal size in a poof of smoke. He began falling and slammed into the ground hard. Choji groaned in pain before he looked to his right and saw Jirobo.**

 **Jirobo`s skin had turned a dark shade of red and his eyes turned gold with black sclera. His orange hair had grown to his waist and there were large warts and veins on his forehead.**

"Oh god, he looks worse than the other guy.", Rin said.

"Yeah, at least that guy looked cool. Jirobo just looks disgusting.", Obito said.

 **'What the...? He changed his form.', Choji thought worriedly.**

 **"I`m afraid it`s all over for you. In 2nd State I`m invincible, I can dish out 10 times as much power as I could before.", Jirobo said with a vicious smile.**

 **Jirobo slowly walked towards Choji, who was still unable to get up off the ground despite his best efforts.**

 **'It...hurts to move. I didn`t know the side effects of the Curry pill would be so intense.', Choji thought as he tried to push himself up.**

 **Jirobo stood menacingly over Choji. "You better listen to me 'cause I`m about to teach you an important lesson; this is what happens...", Jirobo said as he kicked Choji into the air, "...to weaklings!", he yelled as he delivered a palm strike that sent Choji flying back.**

The room was tense once again as Jirobo viciously hit Choji.

"Damn, this guy may not have as many tricks as Kidomaru but he makes up for it with brute strength.", Kiba said in worry.

"I gotta admit, it is looking pretty bad, but the battle isn`t over yet. Choji`s got a little more fight in him.", Shikamaru said as he clapped a hand on his friend`s shoulder. 'I just hope that he`ll still be able to get up again afterwards.'

 **"You`re pathetic. You`d be better off playing ninja with your friends.", Jirobo said.**

 **Choji lay on the ground breathing heavily.**

 **"Okay everyone, raise your hand if you wanna play ninja."**

 **It was a sunny day with a few clouds and the sky was a bright, clear blue. A boy`s hand pointed into the air, followed by a gaggle of others as other boys` voices said words of agreement.**

 **"Wait for me!", a young Choji said as he ran up to the group.**

 **"Rock, Paper, Scissors!", the boys cried out as they held their hands out. Half chose rock and the other half chose Scissors.**

 **"Go hide!", a boy yelled . Half of the boys took off in different directions.**

 **"1, 2, 3, 4...", the rest of the boys said as they began counting.**

 **"Hey, I`m coming too! Hold on a sec!", Choji called out to another boy with orange markings on his cheeks as he ran after him. Choji lost sight of the boy and he stopped to look around for him.**

 **"...98, 99, 100!", the other boys said as they finished counting. They looked at each with smiles and giggled to each other.**

 **Choji walked over to several bags of trash and looked behind them to see the boy he had been following hiding behind them.**

 **"Hey.", Choji said.**

 **"What are you doing? Get out of here.", the boy whispered.**

 **Suddenly several cardboard shuriken flew at Choji, hitting him in the back and side.**

 **"OW.", Choji said as he raised his arms to protect his face.**

 **"Ha ha we got ya`.", the two boys who threw the shuriken chanted.**

 **"Give up quietly the game`s over for both of you.", one of the boys said.**

 **The boy hiding behind the trash grumbled. "Great.", he said angrily.**

 **It was sunset and Choji and the other boy were tied up back to back.**

 **"We caught `em so we win.", one of the other boys gloated.**

 **"I`m so sick of this.", the boy with orange markings said. "Whatever team Choji`s on loses every single time."**

 **"Sorry.", Choji said sadly. his voice echoing as the memory faded.**

"What an asshole.", Ino said.

"Yeah I remember that guy. He was a total dick.", Shikamaru said.

"I don`t remember his name but I`ve bumped into him a few times and he`s a total ass.", Naruto said. "I think we should teach him a lesson when we get back. Don`t you agree Kiba?"

"You read my mind.", Kiba replied with a sadistic smile.

 **Jirobo walked slowly towards Choji, who was still trying just to catch his breath.**

 **"Heh.", Jirobo said as he stood over Choji. He reached down and grabbed Choji by the neck, pushing him so hard into the ground that it cracked and made a small crater. "Now that I`m in my 2nd State I`m gonna need a lot more chakra. Which means I`m going to have to take whatever you have left inside you."**

 **Jirobo licked his lips at the thought.**

"Ugh, what is up with these Sound ninja and tongues?", Sakura groaned.

 **"Alright kiddo, let`s get this over with.", Jirobo said. Chakra began flowing up his arm from Choji for a few seconds but it quickly stopped. "Huh, you don`t have very much left do you? Empty already? You weakling, I`m still hungry". He tossed Choji away like a ragdoll.**

 **Choji groaned in pain as he hit the ground, his Konoha headband flying off in the process. His breaths came in ragged gasps and his eyes were barely open. He tried to grab his bag of chips, but was stopped as Jirobo stomped on his hand.**

 **"I said, I`m still hungry!", Jirobo said as he picked up the snack. Jirobo looked into the bag and frowned. "Oh of course fatso only left 1 chip. Well I guess I`ll take what I can get.", Jirobo said as he dumped the last chip into his mouth. "How does it feel to be a pawn? To be sacrificed by your so-called friends? Left here for dead, a pitiful fatso, the odd man out."**

Shikamaru clenched his fists in anger. It was bad enough that Jirobo was hurting Choji physically, now he was hurting him emotionally by attacking the things he cared most about, like his friends and his food.

 **"You can`t play ninja with us anymore."**

 **"But why can`t I?", Choji asked, looking very sad.**

 **"`Cause whenever you play with us we lose.", the boy with orange markings said.**

 **"Yeah you`re way too slow.", another boy said.**

 **Choji whimpered at the boys` hurtful words.**

 **"Ya know guys without him the teams aren`t gonna be even. ", a young Shikamaru said. "It`d be lame like if you played a game of Shogi with 1 piece missing."**

"So that`s how you guys first met? I always thought your dads introduced you two.", Kiba said.

"Yeah everybody always thinks that.", Choji said.

"I don`t really consider this our first meeting though since we never actually spoke.", Shikamaru said. "The way we actually met was much better in my opinion."

"Definitely.", Choji said with a smile.

 **Choji looked at Shikamaru with a hopeful look on his face.**

 **"But if you have 1 piece that`s totally useless it`s the same thing.", orange face said.**

 **"Yeah, what he said.", another boy said.**

 **Choji`s face fell at those words.**

 **"it`s our team and we don`t mind having 1 less person so let`s just play.", orange face said.**

 **"Alright if it`s ok with you then I guess it`s fine.", a boy on the other team said.**

 **"Ok then it`s settled!", orange boy said.**

 **"We`re so gonna win this time.", the 2nd boy said.**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Where should we hide?"**

 **"What do you think?"**

 **"At least Chunky`s not playing."**

 **Shikamaru stared as Choji began walking away. Choji stopped when he saw a blue butterfly stuck in a spider web above him. Shikamaru`s eyes widened a bit when Choji reached up and gently plucked the butterfly free and let it fly away, smiling happily. Shikamaru stopped staring at the butterfly in time to see Choji walking off again.**

"Wow Choji, that was very sweet of you.", Sakura said.

"Yes, most would have simply continued walking not bothered in the least.", Shino said.

"Well I couldn`t leave it to die could I?", Choji replied.

Ino was smiling fondly at Choji. 'Just like him to help out a helpless creature even when he`s feeling down. That`s what I love about him.', she thought. She didn`t pay attention to the warm and fluttery feeling in her chest, that was growing stronger every time she learned more about the kind of person Choji was.

 **Choji was sitting on a bench on a rooftop with his father Choza.**

 **"And they said the whole Akamichi clan is fat and slow, then everybody laughed at me.", Choji said.**

"Little bastards.", Ibiki growled.

 **"Did they really?", Choza asked as he looked at his son with a kind smile. "Let me tell you something son. None of those boys have as kind a heart as you do. And someday you`ll have a group of real friends who see that quality inside you and respect you for it. You`ll find friends who believe in you, who trust you with their lives. Cherish those friends Choji."**

 **"You think someone like me could really have friends like that?", Choji said as the memory faded away.**

"You know it Choji.", Shikamaru said.

"Definitely!", Naruto said.

"Do you even have to ask?", Kiba asked.

"i c-c-consider you a kind p-person and a good f-f-friend.", Hinata said.

"You have my friendship as well.", Shino said.

"You`re a good guy Choji and I`m happy to consider you a friend.", Sakura said.

"And i would be honored if you would consider me as a friend!", Lee said.

"We`re all here for you Choji.", Ino said.

Choji practically had tears in his eyes. "Thanks you guys. For everything.", he said.

 **Choji was on the ground, still trying to recover from Jirobo`s attack.**

 **"Rest in peace scum. But you`re not the only loser I`m gonna destroy." Jirobo said. "After I`m finished here with you, I`m gonna hunt down your heartless friends that sacrificed you for their own good and crush them too!"**

 **Choji glared at Jirobo.**

"Don`t listen about him Choji. he`s just trying to get inside your head. ", Shikamaru said.

"You know I can`t hear you right?", Choji asked, noting how weird it was to say that.

"He can`t, but you can. And you can use this knowledge if this ever happens when we leave here.", Shikamaru said.

 **Shikamaru and the others had stopped by a tree as Shikamaru carved something something into it with a kunai.**

 **"It`s for Choji. He promied us he`d catch up.", Shikamaru told the others.**

 **Shikamaru had his eyes closed as he thought hard. He opened them and said, "You better catch up with us Choji, you hear me?", he said.**

 **"Yeah!", Choji replied as he held back Jirobo.**

 **"Trust me, he will beat that guy. And after he does he`ll come find us.", Shikamaru said.**

 **Neji, Naruto, and Kiba had confident smiles on their faces.**

 **Naruto nodded his head,**

 **"No doubt about it. If anyone can defeat him it`s Choji.", Kiba said.**

 **Akamaru barked in agreement.**

 **"Well, as long as we`ve stopped...", Naruto said as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and moved towards the tree.**

 **"Heh heh, good idea.", Kiba said before he joined him.**

 **Neji watched with an amused smile.**

 **"Alright everyone, let`s get Sasuke back before Choji catches up.", Shikamaru said. He jumped into the trees followed closely by Neji.**

 **"Huh?", Naruto said before he jumped after them.**

 **"Hey wait for me.", Kiba said as he took off after the others.**

 **"Alright, here we come!", Naruto yelled.**

 **Back on the tree, an arrow carved into it pointed in the direction they had just left in.**

"Good idea, but your group shouldn`t stop too much or you`ll let the enemy get away.", Asuma told Shikamaru.

"I`m probably only stopping whenever we change direction so it should be fine.", Shikamaru said.

 **Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru continued on towards their destination.**

 **"Jirobo`s late, he should have gotten here by now.", Sakon said in an irritated voice.**

 **"Well you know how enormous his appetite can be", Tayuya said. "He`s probably squeezing out every last bit of chakra."**

 **"Man I wish I can be in his shoes right now.", Kidomaru said.**

"Ha, I bet he really regretted saying that.", Naruto said with a laugh.

Neji couldn`t help letting out a small chuckle.

 **Jirobo crumpled up the chip bag. "Oh sorry, looks like I finished the bag.", he said as he threw the bag at Choji`s face. Choji gave him a murderous glare. "Well punk, it`s getting late and I`ve got some people to meet. Looks like it`s about time to say your goodbyes."**

 **Choji glared weakly at him as an image of the red pill appeared. 'I`ve still got the Chili Pepper Pill left. But...if I...if i swallow it...I`ll...die', Choji thought wearily.**

Shikamaru was tense as a bowstring. He was hoping with every fiber of his being that Choji wouldn`t take the final pill. But at the same time he couldn`t see a way for him to beat Jirobo without it.

'Come on Choji, you`ve come too far and done too much for you to die like this.', he thought. 'You have to survive.'

 **Shikamaru and the others had stopped once again to leave more directions for Choji.**

 **'No matter what, don`t you die on me Choji.', Shikamaru thought. When he finished the four of them began moving again.'We`ve always stuck together, ever since the day we met.', he thought as the image blurred and transformed.**

 **A young Shikamaru was looking upwards at a blue butterfly as he followed it. Shikamaru followed the butterfly onto a roof and when he got there he looked around and saw Choji with his father**

 **"Huh? Oh it`s you.", Shikamaru said.**

 **Choji and Choza turned their heads toward him when he spoke.**

 **"Oh yeah, you were with those kids. Weren`t you playing ninja with them?", Choji asked.**

 **"Heh, they were a drag so I quit.", Shikamaru said nonchalantly.**

 **"Really?", Choji asked.**

"It`s quite a coincidence that you just so happen to stumble across Choji after you ditched those kids Shikamaru.", Ino said. A sly smile appeared on her face as she said, "Did you perchance ditch those jerks just so you could help our dear Choji?"

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru muttered when he became the center of attention. "I didn`t lie. They were a drag because of what they kept saying about Choji, so I left. I figured Choji could use a friend but I didn`t want him to think I was pitying him, so i changed my story a little. Though i never expected us to become such good friends.'

Choji stared at Shikamaru in amazement. 'Wow, he actually went looking for me? Even though he barely knew me?', he thought. A smile spread across his face and he turned towards his best friend. "Thanks.", he said.

Shikamaru smiled right back. "Don`t mention it."

 **"By the way you`re kinda sittin` on my special spot.", Shikamaru said.**

 **"You`re special spot?", Choji asked.**

 **"Yeah on a nice day like this I always come out here and lie on my back and just stare at the clouds, you know.", Shikamaru explained.**

 **"You came to look at clouds?", Choji asked.**

 **"That`s right. So can I sit?", Shikamaru asked.**

 **"Oh, sure.", Choji said as he scooted over and Shikamaru sat allowed Shikamaru to sit down.**

 **Shikamru laid back with his hands behind his head. "This is such an awesome spot. The sky looks amazing.", he said.**

 **Choji looked up at the sky. "You`re right.", he said.**

 **"Hey.", Shikamaru said.**

 **"What?", Choji asked**

 **"The clouds are pretty cool from down here. Wanna lie back and watch with me?", Shikamaru asked.**

 **Choji had a look of surprise on his face before it was replaced with a smile. "Uh, Yeah thanks.", he replied. "Hey, you know I brought some snacks with share `em"**

 **"That`d be great.", Shikamaru replied. Choji laughed a bit.**

"Wow, I can`t believe you shared your food with him with so quickly.", Kiba said in amazement. "It took almost 2 years before you liked me and Naruto enough to share your food."

"Well to be fair, after the first 6 months I wouldn`t have minded sharing with you. If I wasn`t positive you two would have started a food fight.", Choji said. A fire appeared in his eyes as he said, "I will not allow any food to go to waste!"

"Alright calm down, sheesh.", Kiba said.

 **Shikamru sat up and grabbed a few chips from the bag Choji produced. "Hey thanks.", he said . The two sat in content silence as they munched on chips and stared at the sky. "Eatin` chips and watching clouds; man this is the best."**

 **"Yep.", Choji agreed.**

 **"By the way, I`m Shikamaru. I`m from the Nara Clan. What about you, what`s your name?", Shikamaru asked.**

 **"It`s Choji. My name is Choji and I`m from the Akamichi Clan.", Choji said with a smile.**

 **"Choji huh? I got a feeling that you and me`ll be friends.", Shikamaru said.**

 **"Yeah me too.", Choji said.**

 **Choza looked on with happiness as his son and his new friend continued to simply eat chips and watch clouds as the image faded away.**

 **It switched back to show Shikamaru as he continued to move through the forest with the others.**

 **'We`ve always stuck together, and there`s no way that`s gonna end now...Choji.', Shikamaru thought.**

"Man, you guys knew each other for all of 5 minutes and you were already best friends.", Tenten said.

"What can I say? We just clicked.", Choji replied.

"You know this reminds me of when me and Naruto first met.", Kiba said.

"Don`t remind me. The whole village smelled like liver, old socks, and wet dog for 2 weeks after that.", Sakura complained as Naruto and Kiba roared with laughter.

"That`s nothing. You should have seen the time Homura bumped into Koharu on our first day at the academy.", Hiruzen said. "You see he was..."

As more people laughed and told stories about them and their friends, Choji couldn`t help but notice Ino sitting sadly by herself.

"What`s wrong Ino?", Choji asked as he sat down next to her.

"It`s just, this reminds me of when I first met Sakura.", she said with a frown on her face. " Then I started thinking about all the good times we used to share. And I miss that. I miss having someone to gossip with, someone to laugh with when I`m feeling happy and someone to talk to when I`m sad. I miss having someone who trusts me with her secrets, someone who I would gladly keep a secret for. Most of all, I miss the days when we had each other`s backs. And I`m afraid that we`ll never be that close again."

"I thought it was all good between you two now.", Choji said.

"Well we`re talking to each other but it`s not the same as it was before. It`s like there`s this barrier between us, and I`m afraid that if I tried to talk to her and apologize for all the things I said she`ll just throw it in my face.", Ino said in a worried voice.

"You`re overthinking this. I`m pretty sure that Sakura is just as frightened that you`ll reject HER for the things she did.", Choji said. "But if neither one of you try to reach out you`ll always live with regret. Ino, you`ll never know if you don`t try."

Ino stared at her friend for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face. "You`re right Choji. i can`t just sit around moping and hope things change. I`ve gotta get out there and do it myself.", she said with a determined look in her eyes. She stood up and before Choji could react she bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Choji, you really are one of a kind."

Choji rubbed his cheek in disbelief as she walked away. "N-n-no problem.", he said shakily.

Ino walked up as Sakura laughed at something Kurenai said. "Hey Sakura, you remember when you broke Kiyoshi`s nose because she laughed at those matching charm bracelets we won at that festival?", she asked with a smile.

Sakura was slightly stunned when Ino called her by her name, but she couldn`t help but giggle as she remembered the event Ino brought up. "Yeah, and when that bitch Sari tried to sneak up behind me you kicked her in the back of the head and knocked her out."

Sakura recognized the olive branch that Ino extended and accepted it without a second thought. And as both of them laughed at the memory of that day they realized that they felt lighter than they had in years.

"As much as I would looooooooooove to listen to you people go on and on about your lives and friendships, do you think that we could end this mini-orgy and get back to what we brought you here for in the first place?", The Voice asked.

Everyone returned to their seats as the screen started up again.

 **Jirobo cracked the knuckles of his right hand as he stood over Choji.**

 **'Shikamaru...I`m sorry...i`m not gonna catch up.', Choji thought weakly as he lay on the ground breathing raggedly.**

 **"It`s over, say your prayers.", Jirobo said as he raised his hand above his head.**

 **Choji pulled out the case containing the final pill and opened it. 'No...I have to stop him. Even if it means I die I`ve got to win.', Choji thought as he swallowed the pill.**

 **"There is nothing you can do to stop me!", Jirobo yelled. He thrust his palm down and yelled,** _ **"Crushing Palm!"**_

 **Just before jirobo`s attack made contact Choji`s eyes grew wide and bloodshot.**

 **Jirobo`s attack completely destroyed the ground all around him, kicking up dust and debris. However, when the dust cleared Jirobo saw that Choji was gone and his attack had hit the ground. His look of confusion grew larger as several glowing blue butterflies began flying past his face.**

 **The butterflies flew behind him and gathered on Choji, who was standing with his back to Jirobo. As more butterflies flew towards Choji a cloud of chakra began to form on his back.**

 **Jirobo continued to watch the butterflies in confusion before he finally looked behind himself and saw Choji. The chakra cloud on Choji`s back began to form into a large pair of butterfly wings at least 4 times his size.**

 **'What is that?', Jirobo thought in confusion. He raised his right hand and clenched his fist. "Doesn`t matter.", he said. He threw a punch at Choji and yelled,** _ **"Slamming Boulder!"**_ **, only to grunt as Choji blocked his punch without any effort.**

 **"Don`t even try.", Choji said, with his eyes in shadow. He raised his head to show that his face was much thinner than it was before. With a fierce look in his eyes he said, "Because now I`m a hundred times stronger than before."**

"Holy shit man! What the hell happened to you?", Obito asked.

"The pill is causing my body to go into overdrive and it burned through all my fat to use as fuel.", Choji said. "At least that`s what my dad says."

"Well, i guess that`s 1 benefit of that pill: extreme dieting. You should take this to market.", Temari said jokingly, causing several people to chuckle.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba however were not laughing, having known Choji the longest. Choji had always been heavy no matter how active he was while playing with his friends. It got to the point where Choji`s weight had been seen as normal to them, since they couldn`t imagine him any other way. But seeing him so thin, and in such a short amount of time, raised so many warnings to them since he looked so unnatural and unhealthy. And even Naruto knew that losing so much weight would have dire consequences on his body. So they were extremely worried.

 **Choji released Jirobo`s hand and quickly slammed his elbow into jirobo`s gut. Jirobo went flying back like he was shot out of a cannon and left a gouge in the earth. Choji turned on his heel and in a flash he was standing over Jirobo.**

 **"People hold grudges when you take something important from them, like for instance their food.", Choji said. "That strike I gave you was for eating the last bite of my favorite snack."**

 **'Impossible, this punk has so much chakra his body`s actually changed.' Jirobo thought in shock.**

 **"And this next attack...", Choji said as he cocked his fist back and punched Jirobo, sending him flying back again, "...is for calling me names like pawn, fatso, and loser." Choji started walking towards Jirobo. "I can handle being picked on but what you`ve done is unforgivable!"**

"Holy shit, I`ve never seen you look so badass Choji!", Kiba said in shock.

He wasn`t the only one. Though many in the room had seen Choji go on a rampage when some fool made fun of his weight they could tell that the same thing wasn`t happening to the Choji on the screen. This wasn`t some random typhoon of fury, it was like a sharpened knife ready to cut down any enemy threat that stood in it`s way. It was definitely something that many people didn`t associate with the plump boy.

 **Shikamaru grit his teeth as he was held upside down by Jirobo.**

 **"When you have an idiot for a leader the whole team suffers, know what I mean?", Jirobo said with a smirk.**

 **The image switched to show all 5 Konoha genin facing Jirobo in the clearing.**

 **"Tell you what, you don`t wanna keep working under this glum-faced little shadow lover.", Jirobo said. The image switched again to Jirobo standing over Choji. "I`ll just kill ya` now and put you out of your misery.", Jirobo said.**

 **Choji glared down at Jirobo as his chakra wings were absorbed back into his body and chakra began covering his left hand. "He was my best friend, and you insulted him.", Choji said as a look of intense hatred appeared on his face. "How dare you. You can eat the very last bite of my very best food. You can mock me all you want. But when you insult my best friend...", Choji said as the chakra surrounding his left hand began swirling violently, "...I will OBLITERATE you!"**

By now the looks on most everyone`s faces had changed from shocked to downright awe-inspired. Even Choji himself was more than a little overwhelmed by what he was seeing.

'Man, I never knew Choji could hold so much hate for someone. And because of me.', Shikamaru thought as his mouth hung open.

 **Jirobo tried to lift his right arm but it was quickly stomped and held down by Choji`s foot.**

 **Choji lifted up his hand. 'All of my chakra...to my left hand!', Choji thought as he clenched his hand into a fist. Jirobo whimpered in fear as he stared up at Choji, who had his left foot on his arm and his right foot on his chest. "This last attack...is worth my whole life!", Choji yelled as he lifted his fist.**

 **"Wait no, please don`t do it!", Jirobo yelled in fear.**

 **With a loud battle-cry Choji drove his fist deep into Jirobo`s chest. Choji had a fierce look on his face and Jirobo opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain and horror as the attack created a massive crater, with the two of them at the center.**

 **Choji watched as the Curse Mark symbols faded from Jirobo`s lifeless corpse.**

"You did it Choji, you totally kicked that guy`s ass!", Ino said as she hugged Choji.

"NIce going kid, that was not too shabby.", Kankuro told Choji. "You`ve definitely got guts."

"T-Thanks.", Choji said in surprise. "I really appreciate it man."

"Did you see the way he was begging for his life? Even that Kidomaru guy didn`t beg.", Obito said in glee.

"Well that`s the thing about all bullies; they`re all cowards who fall apart when things don`t go their way.", Minato said.

"Man I can`t wait to see what happens next.", Obito said.

"How about we finish this vision before we focus on another.", TD said.

"Right, sorry.", Obito said.

 **Choji was breathing heavily when he collapsed onto his back.**

"Choji no!", Ino yelled. She grabbed Choji again, but this time she held him out of fear for his life rather than happiness.

'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay...', Shikamaru kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

 **Choji was panting as he lay on the ground. "I did it.", Choji said. 'A guy like me, I beat him.'With a bit of effort Choji rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to his headband and grabbed it before he started walking into the woods after his friends.**

"He`s up and walking, that`s a good sign.", Naruto said hopefully. Though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself just as much as everybody else. "He`s just gotta keep this up, just until help comes."

Shikamaru kept his hands clenched.

 **Choji had to stop and lean against a tree for a second. 'My friends.', Choji thought weakly. He was standing there gasping for breath when a blue butterfly fluttered by his face. It flew off into the woods and Choji began to follow it, stumbling a little along the way.**

 **He was led to a tree, and he tried to focus on it through his blurry vision. He looked at the tree and his eyes grew wide.**

 **"Let me tell you something son...", Choza`s voice echoed, "...none of those boys have as kind a heart as you do. And someday you`ll have a group of real friends who see that quality inside you and respect you for it. You`ll find friends who believe in you, who trust you with their lives. Cherish those friends Choji.", Choza said as an image of him appeared.**

 **Tears fell down Choji`s face as he remembered his father`s words. The front of the tree was shown, revealing words of encouragement for him left by his friends as well as directions."'Hurry up slowpoke.', Naruto wrote that. 'We`re all waiting for you.', Kiba.", Choji said as he read. "And Shikamaru...", Choji said as memories of times with his friends flashed through his head.**

 **Choji and Naruto were eating in class as they used their books to hide it.**

 **Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji hopped out of a window as Iruka leaned out to yell at them.**

Chuckles were heard throughout the room at that. However, the four boys and Ino didn`t laugh but instead had small bittersweet smiles on their faces.

 **Shikamaru and Choji ran scared down a hall as an angry Sandaime chased them.**

 **Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru ate as they hung out on their first day as a genin team.**

 **The three hid in some bushes during the 2nd exam, Shikamaru holding Choji`s head down.**

 **Ino had a fierce look on her face as she said, "Ino...". Shikamaru appeared as he said, "...Shika...". Finally Choji appeared and said, "...Cho"**

 **Choji had a fierce fire in his eyes as he prepared for his fight in the preliminaries. Ino and Shikamaru were not amused as they both bonked him on the head.**

 **Hayate was proctoring the match as Choji squared off against Dosu. Chojji quickly lost and lay on the ground in a crumpled heap.**

 **Shikamaru was with Naruto holding a chip in front of a door when suddenly Choji threw the door open and snatched the chip. "Even for a bag of potato chips, i refuse to let anyone have the last bite.", Choji said seriously. Naruto sweatdropped. Shikamaru turned to him to say, "Choji and I have been on the same team for a long time. We work well together so asking him is a no-brainer.". Choji smiled and chuckled.**

Many people in the room knew something was wrong. Not just because of the content of the current vision but also because Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba were on the verge of tears.

"Guys are you okay?", Sakura asked, but she didn`t get an answer. Ino just held Choji a little bit tighter, as if he would simply disappear if she let go.

 **Tears were flowing down Choji`s face as he said, "Dad...you were right...I made some really great friends."**

 **Suddenly, Choji gripped his chest and gasped in pain as the butterfly started flying away.**

"W-wait what`s happening?", Kankuro asked.

"It`s the pill. My body can`t handle the strain and it`s giving out, starting with my heart.", Choji said.

Sakura was shocked. She, like many others, thought Choji was okay and the pill`s side effects weren`t as severe as everyone thought. "But you were standing and walking.", she said.

"Which is really just a testament to his strong will.", Tsunade said. "I doubt many others could last that long after taking the Akamichi`s special pills.'

 **Choji fell against the tree, turning slowly until his back was against it, and slid to the ground with his legs sprawled in front of him. Choji gripped his chest until his breathing slowed down and it limply fell into his lap. His head fell forward and with a final groan his grip on his headband slackened and it fell to the ground with a clatter.**

 **The butterfly flew into the heart of the forest.**

 **Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were moving through the forest as they continued their mission when Shikamaru`s eyes widened as a beautiful blue butterfly flew past his head. He looked back to catch another glimpse but to his shock it was gone.**

 **Naruto looked at him in concern. "What`s the matter?", he asked.**

 **Shikamaru kept his eyes locked on to where he last saw the butterfly for several more seconds before he slowly faced forward again. "It`s nothing.", he said in a low voice.**

 **Choji sat in the sunlight with a butterfly fluttering around him as the screen faded to black.**

"I knew it.", Shikamaru said out of nowhere. "I knew from the moment he swallowed that pill that he wasn`t gonna make it. I could see it. I just couldn`t bring myself to say it out loud. Because if I did..."

...then it`d be real.", Naruto finished "You`d have to accept it."

"I know what you mean.", Kiba said.

Choji looked around and said, "Hey guys why all the long faces?"

Many people had incredulous looks on their faces.

"Choji, you just witnessed your own death. How are you so unaffected by this?", Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"I`m not unaffected. I`m really frightened right now, I`m not going to deny that.", Choji said. "But I`m not going to dwell on this. I`m not going to let fear control me. I`m going to fight to change my destiny, and I`m gonna win! That`s a promise of a lifetime!"

"There`s no need, since you didn`t die.", TD said as he idly picked his teeth. He looked up when the room went silent and was met with a boot to the face courtesy of Ino.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Do you know how worried you made everyone?! Do you know what you put poor Choji through?!", she yelled. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack. What do you have to say for yourself."

"My bad.", TD said.

Ino saw red, but was prevented from committing attempted murder by the timely intervention of Choji.

"Just let it go Ino. He didn`t mean anything by it. And besides, I`m okay aren`t I?", Choji said.

Ino felt her anger melt away. "Okay choji, but only because you asked.", she said. She hugged him tightly and said, "I`m really glad you`re alright Choji. I don`t know what`d I do without you."

"Don`t worry Ino, I`m not going anywhere."

"Sorry about all the dramatics but I have to make it look cool for the books and television.", TD said. In a flash he was surrounded by nearly all of the younger ninja, as well as quite a few older ones.

"Did you just say we`re going to be on tv?", Sakura asked.

"You are already on tv in several parallel universes. And you guys are a big hit in nearly every single one.", TD replied.

"We`re famous?", Ino asked, her animosity for TD all but forgotten.

"Hells yeah y`all are. The biggest thing since sliced bread.", TD said. "Okay maybe not THAT big but still pretty huge. They`ve even made a few of your exploits into movies."

"Alright, I always knew my sexy ass would do good on the big screen!", Kushina said.

"Are there kickass posters of me in these universes?", Naruto asked.

"You know it. Wanna see?", TD asked.

Just as Naruto was about to nod in the affirmative he was interrupted.

"Now just hold on a minute here!", Tsunade said. "What the hell is going on? There has never been a case where an Akamichi has survived after taking the entire Triple Threat. And that Neji kid over there took enough hits to take down a man twice his size. How in the hell did these two kids manage to survive after taking so much punishment?"

A sly smile appeared on TD`s face that gave Tsunade the feeling that he had been waiting for her to ask something along those lines.

"Well, you remember when it was mentioned that the Sandaime over there died?", TD asked. When most people murmured in agreement he said, "Well you see, they had to select a new Hokage. and the Godaime Hokage...", he said as his smile got wider, "...just happens to be the greatest medic in the Elemental Nations."

Author`s Note

I`M BACK! Sorry for taking so long. This chapter's actually been finished for a few weeks now but due to various difficulties, the details of which I will not bore you with, I haven't had a chance to put it up. And this damn heat isn't helping. Everyone may think that SoCal is all fun in the sun, but as someone who has lived here my entire life i gotta tell you I`ve never had a summer in my life without at least 1 solid week of triple digit days.

But enought about that. First off, as you may have noticed I`ve updated the summary of this story since a reader by the name of Irenelov suggested it was too vague. I hope this is slightly clearer about what this story is about.

Also in case you were wondering I wasn`t bashing Kankuro. I just needed someone to heckle Choji in the beginning and he just made the most sense (plus I just wanted to hit someone with a pie). I like Kankuro`s character which is why i had his opinion gradually change.

Another thing you may have is noted was the heavy elements of ChIno (my term for ChojixIno). This may come as a shock but I am a total romantic. All that mushy cheesy sentimental beautiful shit. I`m a sucker for it all. So expect quite a bit of romance. No lemons though, just heavy swearing motherfuckah. And I really love the potential that Choji and Ino had (InoxSai felt so forced and ChoRui was so random that I honestly think Kishimoto wasn`t even trying the last 20 chapters). My inspiration for the couple came from ichilover3's story 'Into the Future', which you should read if you haven't already, as well as the sequel.

Pairings:

NaruHina (that`s a given)

ShiMari (that sounded less dirty in my head)

ChIno (obviously)

NejixTen (NenTen?)

MiShina (I never said these names were good)

AsuNai (Man these are terrible)

And others may pop up that I might believe are good together

Well that`s all I have to say for now, so don`t forget to review and try to keep your criticisms tame, since i`m sure there will be many.

Sincerely, THE-DUDE remixed


End file.
